To Live Is The Hardest Choice To Make
by Cezz2010
Summary: The 3rd & final instalment in the story of my OC - Emily Dawson. Time Stole Your Love From Me part 1 To Be With You Forever part 2 . Set during the time scale of the last 2 books. "Tell me what to do..." "You must live..."
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: This is the final instalment of Emily Dawson's life. If you haven't already, you should read the 1st part Time Stole Your Love From Me & the 2nd part To Be With You Forever. Just so that you can get an idea of how Emily fits into the world of Harry Potter. This takes place over the course of the final 2 books, so is much longer than the previous 2 stories. Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

**To Live Is The Hardest Choice To Make**

Emily stretched in her chair. It had been several hours since Severus had been called to Hogwarts by Dumbledore. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 4pm. Standing up she headed out to the kitchen, only to be confronted by Wormtail. She scowled at him. "What do you want?"

He smiled nervously at her. "If you want anything to eat or drink, that's my job. Severus said I was to serve you..." Emily snorted at the man. "I'm perfectly capable of serving myself thank you very much. There is nothing I want from the likes of you!"

Pettigrew shrunk back from Emily and bowed slightly before disappearing back up the stairs. Emily watched him leave and shook her head. It had been 3 weeks since he had arrived at Severus' house and he still made her skin crawl. It was hard enough for her to partake in everything she had to, without him lurking around every corner. Emily suspected that he was there to spy on Severus and herself, but they were wiser than him. In fact it had given Emily some much needed practise at Legilimency. For hours they would sit and read one another's thoughts, apparently sitting in silence. If Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort, he was learning nothing from them. She started to make herself a sandwich and hummed quietly in the silence of the kitchen. Although having to spend time in the less than pleasant company of Wormtail, she did like the fact that there was silence when she needed it. It allowed her to think of Sirius. Emily sighed, closing her eyes she drifted off to her special place. There he was, smiling as always. Before she could walk towards him, she heard her name being called. It was Severus, he had returned.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She called out to him. Turning to watch as he came in and closed the door behind him. _"He'll still hear you" _She said silently to Severus. He frowned at her. _"Dumbledore has been badly hurt Emily" _Emily returned the frown. _"How?" _They heard a creaking from outside of the door. Emily turned from Severus and carried on with her sandwich making. "Would you like something to eat Severus?"

"No. Thank you. I am not hungry" Severus sat down at the table. _"I will tell you later Emily" _Emily nodded. "Well if you are sure. I make a mean Sausage sandwich and you don't know what you're missing!" Severus chuckled lightly. "Then I will have one. To test your skills..." Emily smiled.

Later that evening they were sat in the living room. Emily was reading the Daily Prophet and getting ever increasingly annoyed at the stories she was reading. This particular edition was admitting Voldemort's comeback, but was insisting that everything was under control. She sighed and placed the paper down. The Ministry did not have everything under control. Already the Death Eaters were gaining the upper hand. Everything this time around was moving at full speed. Voldemort was not taking any chances this time. He was making sure that he would succeed. His anger at the loss of the Prophecy had been intense. Furthermore he had been humiliated by Dumbledore, unable to defeat him and unable to destroy Harry.

Severus was reading by the fireplace and Emily could see he was engrossed in it, she sat and tried to listen to his thoughts.

"_But I'll not fear, I will not weep,_

_For those whose bodies rest in sleep,_

_I know there is a blessed shore"_

Emily sighed. Severus glanced over to her. "Are you well Emily?" Emily smiled. "I am. Just listening to the silence..." Severus smiled. He held the book up to her, it was her gift to him. Emily nodded. Emily Bronte was truly gifted with words. Severus turned back to the book. _"Dumbledore found one" _Emily stood and walked to the bookcase. Gazing at the many titles. _"And?"_

She picked out Nightmare Abbey by Thomas Love Peacock, she frowned slightly. She had never seen this one before. Turning back to the table she settled herself down and opened it. _"It was cursed. He managed to destroy it though" _Emily raised an eyebrow but continued to look at the book. _"Cursed?"_

"_Another year at the most..."_

Emily looked at the door and frowned. She was sure she had heard a noise. Getting up she opened the door, and there was Pettigrew smiling sheepishly. "Yes?" Emily almost growled at him. Severus stood and walked over to the door. "Why are you standing around out here?" Pettigrew shifted uneasily. "I was wondering if you needed anything?"

Emily snorted and stepped away from the door. "Not from the likes of you!" Severus tried not to roll his eyes at Emily. "We are fine thank you Pettigrew"

Emily turned to see Wormtail disappearing back upstairs and groaned with frustration. She hated the fact that they had to sneak around all the time. Severus closed the door and stayed there for a few moments listening. Satisfied that Pettigrew had not returned to listening at the door, he went back to his seat by the fire. Emily resumed her position at the table. _"So, he is dying?"_

She heard Severus sigh slowly. _"Yes. I have done all I can for him"_

Emily sighed. It was hard to imagine the great Dumbledore dying from a curse. She had always imagined him indestructible. Emily looked down at the book she held in her hands and allowed herself to start reading. She would think more on this tonight no doubt, but for now she must allow herself to forget. Death had a nasty habit of affecting those who seemed untouchable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

She lay in bed. She was awake but she had her eyes closed. _"Sirius?"_

"_I'm here Patch..." _She smiled. _"Am I crazy?" _His laughter rang in her ears. _"What if I said yes?" _Now it was her turn to laugh. _"Am I?"_

"_No. Emily you are not crazy"_

She sighed. _"I'm alone Sirius. I miss you so much..."_

"_I'm right here Em. Always with you, never changing..."_

She smiled. _"I'm glad of that... I really am" _Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Who is it?"

"Breakfast is ready Emily" Emily sighed a slight sigh of relief on hearing Severus' voice through her door. "I'll be down in a few moments Severus"

"Very good"

Emily threw herself back down onto her bed on hearing his reply. Closing her eyes once more. _"Sirius?"_

"_Go and eat breakfast Emily. I'm always with you remember..."_

Emily sighed and climbed out of her bed. Brushing her hair she tried to make herself feel better. She had hardly slept at all. Thoughts of what would happen if, when Dumbledore died had haunted her thoughts every time she had tried to sleep. Her mind flitted to Harry. She was fighting the urge to write to him on a daily basis, but she knew that she must not. For all their sakes. The pressure of this mission was taking it's toll on her. Heading downstairs she smiled as she smelt the welcoming smells coming from the kitchen.

"I'm so hungry..." The smile she had quickly disappeared on seeing Wormtail pouring a cup of coffee for Severus. Severus was reading The Daily Prophet, he simply looked at Emily over the paper and gave her a small smile. She inclined her head at him and turned her attention to the pile of food laid on the table. Sitting down at the table she fought every fibre in her body to scowl at Pettigrew.

"Anything interesting in the paper today Severus?"

Severus lowered the paper to acknowledge her question. "There is more about Lucius. The ministry are revelling in his capture..." Emily looked impassively at Severus. _"He deserves it..." _Severus sniffed and lifted the paper to continue reading. Emily started to fill her plate with food.

"Would you like some coffee Emily?" Emily frowned and twitched her head to look at Wormtail. He winced at her look and looked away from her to Severus. Severus lowered his paper once more to look at them both. Emily looked at them both and started to smile. "Yes thank you Peter" Wormtail looked immensely happy at her words, if not slightly surprised. But he quickly hurried around sorting out a cup for her. Severus raised an eyebrow at her. _"Explain..."_

"_I'm bored..."_

Severus smirked at her and carried on reading. Pettigrew shakily poured her a cup of coffee and eagerly pushed it towards her. Emily picked it and smiled at him, before blowing on it and taking a sip. "Can I have some sugar please Peter?"

His eyes widened with joy at her further request. Emily saw Severus shaking his head from behind his paper. She was going to make this little weasel pay for everything he had ever done to her and her friends, but first she was going to make him think that she liked him. She took some sausages and bacon and put them on her plate. Wormtail passed the sugar bowl to her with a spoon and a smile. She smiled back at him. Spooning two sugars into her cup she passed the bowl back to him. "Thank you Peter..."

"Oh you're most welcome Emily... most welcome..." He turned from her and Emily scowled at him. _"No, it's my pleasure..."_

Severus cleared his throat and Emily avoided his gaze. She slowly ate her breakfast and sipped on her coffee. A silence had descended on the kitchen, which did not feel all together comfortable to Emily. It was made worse by the fact that Wormtail was sat watching her eating with an inane grin on his face. When she had finished her food she stood up from the table and headed off for some solitude in the living room. She was quickly joined by Severus who simply looked at her before sitting at the table. _"Be careful Emily"_

Emily nodded and sat down with a huff opposite him. Suddenly they were both surprised by a knocking on the front door. Emily frowned at Severus who shrugged and stood up to look out of his window. He let a little groan pass from his lips before turning and sitting down in his armchair. Emily sat there as she heard Pettigrew opening the door and ushering whoever it was into the hallway. Suddenly the door was pushed open and in walked Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. Two sisters who were so different as they were alike. Bellatrix glared at Emily as she started to sweep her eyes around the room. Emily fought the massive urge to take out her wand and kill Bellatrix where she stood. But she knew that it would be a fatal move on her part, and thought it wiser to avoid looking at the witch. Narcissa seemed slightly more anxious about being there. Severus stood up in order to greet them. Emily remained sitting.

"Severus..." Narcissa looked nervously at Severus. Bellatrix turned to stare at her sister. "I told you we shouldn't be here Cissy!"

Narcissa shot a look at her sister that was almost pleading. Emily sat back in her chair and simply watched everything with wonder and curiosity, her eyes fell on Wormtail. He was hovering in the doorway and Emily took out her wand, waving it and watched as the door slammed shut on his face. Severus inclined his head to her and she smiled at him.

"What can I do for you Narcissa?" Severus showed deep concern on his face as he questioned the nervous looking witch. Narcissa shot another nervous look at Bellatrix who sighed and turned away from her sister. "The Dark Lord has asked too much of Draco..."

"You should be honoured Cissy..." Bellatrix hissed from across the room. Narcissa shook her head. "He's just a child Bella" She looked back at Severus. "He's punishing us. Punishing Lucius. He wants Draco to fail..."

Severus quietly stood and listened to her words.

"No Cissy!" Severus turned to look at Bellatrix. His face wore an almost bored expression. Bellatrix stalked over to them. "This mission was given to Draco in secret. We don't even know if he is truly loyal to the Dark Lord..." Severus raised an eyebrow at the witch and smirked. "I have answered the question of my loyalty to the only person who deems it necessary... I'm sure you do not question him?"

Bellatrix scowled and turned away from him. She took a deep breath before returning her gaze at Severus. "Everyone knows you work so closely with Dumbledore..." Severus sniffed and stood taller. "Whose protection has kept me out of Azkaban and free to do my duty by the Dark Lord..."

Emily looked from Severus to Bellatrix. Narcissa sat down opposite Emily. Emily turned to look at her. This was clearly a broken woman. "I can't allow Draco to do this. It is suicide..." Narcissa started to wring her hands together. Bellatrix swept over to her sister and put a hand on her back. "We should be honoured that the Dark Lord has asked this of Draco, Cissy..." Emily was amazed to see the gentleness in Bellatrix's actions towards her sister. Was it truly possible for this witch to actually feel love?

Narcissa looked up at Severus. "Will you help Draco? Will you watch over him Severus?" Severus nodded at her. "I will..." Bellatrix walked over to him, staring up into his face. "Prove it" Narcissa looked over at Emily. Emily suddenly realised what was going to happen here.

"Take the Unbreakable Vow..." The words sounded like a whisper in the room, but they echoed loudly in Emily's ears. Emily stood up. Bellatrix turned around to stare at her. "Where are you going?" Emily sighed. "I don't think that I'm needed..." Bellatrix shook her head and pointed to the chair Emily had just stood from. "You stay!"

Emily did not move, more from stubbornness than anything else. She was not going to be spoken to like that, and certainly not by Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix glowered at Emily. "What has been said in this room, must remain in this room... do you understand?" Narcissa stood and gently put her hand on Emily's arm. "Please... this is for my son"

Emily looked at the woman curiously. But on seeing the plea in her eyes she nodded and sat back down at the table. Narcissa stepped towards Severus. "Will you do it Severus?" Severus said nothing and Bellatrix started to chuckle. "He won't do it, he's all words. When it comes down to it, he's just a coward..." Severus snapped his eyes to Bellatrix. "Take out your wand"

Severus then held out his arm to Narcissa. She did the same and they gripped each others arms. Bellatrix slowly took out her wand and Emily watched on as Severus and Narcissa were bound by the Unbreakable Vow. "Will you, Severus Snape, protect and watch over Draco while he attempts the task that the Dark Lord has given him?"

"I will"

"Will you to the best of your ability help Draco to complete this task?"

"I will"

"And will you, Severus Snape, carry out the task? Should Draco be unable to fulfil it?"

Severus paused and took a deep breath. "I will"

Emily watched the golden tongues of fire wind their way around Severus and Narcissa's arms. Forever binding him to his promises. She silently hoped Severus would explain his actions to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily had woken in a rare good mood. Wormtail was leaving today. Emily was stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast and humming loudly. Nothing was taking this smile off of her face today. Nothing.

"You're in a particularly good mood today Emily. Any reason why?" Emily turned and smiled at Severus who was watching her with an almost amused look on his face. "It's a beautiful day today... wouldn't you agree?"

He said nothing but simply sat at the table. Emily returned her attention back to the eggs she was cooking. There was a loud crashing noise coming down the stairs, Emily turned to see what it was. Pettigrew's suitcase had fallen down the stairs, Emily couldn't help but smile as she saw Pettigrew struggling to lift it back up. Severus, who had also turned to look at the noise simply shook his head, he had not been amused. _"I'm glad that he is going, for your sake Emily..."_

Emily smiled at Severus. She dished up the eggs. "Breakfast Peter?"

"Umm... yes please Emily" She grinned as she could hear his grunting floating down the hallway. _"I think I may actually miss the blithering idiot"_

"_Really? I somehow find that hard to believe..."_

Pettigrew finally succeeded in up-righting his suitcase and slowly shuffled into the kitchen to sit at the table. Emily brought the dishes of food that she had cooked to the table and set them down with a smile. "Coffee Severus?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"Peter?" Wormtail looked up at Emily and smiled. _"You evil little weasel, I wish I could wipe that smile off of your face forever!" _Severus cleared his throat to momentarily catch Emily's attention.

"Yes please Emily, if you don't mind" Emily smiled at him. "Of course I don't mind..." She quickly set about pouring coffee's for everyone, passing Pettigrew's cup to him she lent forwards to whisper. "I'm actually going to miss you Peter"

She felt Severus' eyes burning into the side of her head, but she kept her eyes on Pettigrew. Wormtail started to blush and looked down at the table. "I thought you didn't like me very much Emily" Emily tutted. "That's simply not true Peter, I'm sorry if I made you feel like that..."

Emily sat down and blew on her coffee before taking a slow sip of it's contents. Watching as Pettigrew started devouring his food. Severus' eyes had never left Emily during this whole time, but she still refused to look at him. _"I am going to kill him Severus... I swear it..." _Severus said nothing. Emily turned to look at him, but found him staring at Wormtail. She wondered what he was thinking, but she felt nothing emanating from his mind. She slowly picked at her breakfast, her good mood was actually starting to wane along with her appetite.

Two hours later they were saying their goodbyes to Wormtail, who was heading back to Malfoy Manor. As soon as he had left, Emily headed into the living room closely followed by Severus. As she went to sit down, Severus grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Are you completely stupid?" Emily frowned at Severus. "What?"

He growled slightly at her. "Emily... you are playing an extremely dangerous game. You know why he was sent here... don't play friends with the man. You must remain closed off from everyone..."

Emily pulled her arm away from Severus. "Then I suggest that you stay away from me Severus!"

She stormed out of the room and ran upstairs. Severus clenched his fists by his side and slowly tried to calm himself. He had wanted to talk in the open about everything that happened when Narcissa had arrived demanding his help with Draco. He had not envisioned them arguing so soon. He was more frustrated that he even cared about how out of control she was becoming. He had noticed the changes in her since Sirius' death. She was becoming more unpredictable, she had even started to join in the cheering from the Death Eaters at the meetings. He feared that her mind was more fragile than he had first feared. He had to intervene before she became completely unhinged. Slowly he calmed himself and walked upstairs, standing outside of her door he could hear her tears from outside. He was going to walk away when she heard her starting to talk through her tears.

"I need you... more now than ever before..."

He stood closer to the door, did she know he was stood out here?

"Sirius... I can't do this any more... no, listen to me! I have to leave here... I have to kill them..."

Severus frowned. If he didn't know better she was having an argument with Sirius, but she couldn't be. Sirius was dead.

"Why? I need to kill them Sirius... all of them! I can't do that here, Severus would never let me..."

Severus sighed and opened the door. Emily had been sat on the floor with her eyes closed. She quickly stood up and stared angrily at Severus. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Severus crossed his arms. "Are you talking to a dead man?" Emily went to speak but then stopped. "I speak to Sirius"

"Emily, Sirius is dead, he can not speak to you"

Emily turned away from Severus and stared out of the window. "He does speak to me" Severus crossed the room so quickly that Emily wasn't prepared for it. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her round. However, despite his rough actions, his face held a softness. "Emily, Sirius is dead. The dead do not speak to us, no matter how much we will it..."

Emily closed her eyes. Sirius stood there smiling. _"You're not crazy Emily. I'm here with you... always. Just ignore him..."_

"Emily!" Emily opened her eyes and looked at Severus. "Whatever it is that you can hear, it is NOT Sirius!" Emily felt a lump building in the back of her throat. She slowly started to close her eyes. Severus grabbed her face and shook her slightly. "Emily, listen to me! It is not Sirius... do not indulge it"

"_Don't listen to him Patch..."_

She snapped her eyes open. Severus looked scared, it was the first time Emily had ever seen him displaying this emotion. She realised that she was in fact going crazy. "What's wrong with me Severus?" He shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm going to help you Emily. I promise" Emily wrapped her arms around him and started a fresh flood of tears. "I'm scared..."

Severus allowed himself to wrap his arms around Emily in return. "It'll be OK Emily... I have an idea..."

"What?" Emily sniffed on his shoulder before pulling away from him.

"I think you need a little break today. Just to take your mind off of things..."

Emily nodded. "OK. Where?"

Severus stood and pondered her words, suddenly an idea hit him. He held his arm out to her. Emily looked at him quizzically, but put her hand on his arm as they quickly apparated. Once they reappeared, Emily smiled immediately. They were at The Burrow.

"Ron! Get it! Bloody Gnomes..."

Emily watched in amusement as the Weasley children were in full swing de-gnoming mode. Severus sighed and shook his head, he turned to Emily. "Will you be OK for a few hours?" Emily turned to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Severus" He stood frozen on the spot, aware that they were now being watched, he awkwardly patted her back. Emily smiled at him and started to walk towards the house as Severus apparated back to his house.

"Hello Professor!"

"Hi Ron. You know you can call me Emily now, I'm not your teacher any more!"

Ron blushed slightly at Emily's words.

"Was that Snape?"

"Hugging?"

The twins looked at each other. "Never!" They both said in unison. Emily smiled at them, before a gnome ran out of it's burrow and waved at them.

"I'll get it!"

"No, I'll get it..."

"Watch it Fred!"

"Ow... George!"

Emily started to laugh as the twins bumped into one another in their eagerness to grab the gnome, and were now flat on their backs on the ground. The gnome was stood watching and laughing at them to. Luckily this was enough of a distraction for Ginny.

"Got it!" Ginny held up the squirming gnome. "Er... Ron... help!"

Ron dashed forwards to grab the gnome from his sister. Suddenly another gnome dashed out of the same burrow and stood watching the scene unfolding. Emily jumped forwards and grabbed it. She stood there holding the gnome in her hands, Ron looked at her and smiled. "Nice catch Professor!"

"Well let's see how good my throwing arm is, shall we?"

Ron smile deepened. Emily and Ron started to spin the gnomes around and then almost simultaneously threw the gnomes as hard as possible over the fence. Standing there to see who's gnome flew the furthest, Emily felt so relaxed.

"Emily?" Emily turned to see Molly standing behind her. "Molly!"

Molly Weasley held her arms open as she walked towards Emily, a huge smile on her face. Sweeping Emily into a tight embrace, she whispered into her ear. "Good to see you dear"

"It's good to see you to Molly... I've missed you all"

Molly pulled away and held onto Emily's arms, smiling at her. "You're staying for dinner?" Emily shrugged.

"Yes, of course you are!" Molly grinned at her. Emily nodded. "Yes. I'm staying for dinner... Thank you!"

"Hey Professor! Your gnome went further than Ron's!"

"You need more practice Ron..."

"Pretty embarrassing really..."

"Yeah, a teacher beat you..."

"And they are only gnomes..."

Emily watched the twins as they teased Ron who was kicking the ground, trying desperately to ignore the comments his brothers made. "Well at least he managed to stay on his feet to get one..." Ron looked up and smiled as now the twins looked a bit embarrassed. Molly chuckled. "Come on inside Emily, let's have a nice cup of tea"

Emily followed Molly inside the house and smiled. This was just what she needed. Severus really was a good friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

"Have you heard from Remus?"

Emily looked up and shook her head. Arthur sighed. "We haven't heard much from him either... you do know where he is, don't you?" Emily frowned slightly and shook her head again. Molly shot Arthur a warning look, but Arthur lent forwards. "Dumbledore has asked him to try and persuade the werewolves to join Dumbledore's side..."

Emily gasped. "No! How could Dumbledore ask him to do this? Remus is not like them... not at all!" Emily stood up and started to pace. Molly smacked Arthur's arm, who simply shrugged at his wife. Emily turned around to face them both. "Where was he last? Do you even know? Oh god... what if he's met Fenrir... poor Remus... he needs to be with friends... not with... them..."

Molly tutted and swept over to Emily as she started to cry. Emily allowed Molly to sit her back down, rubbing her back. "Emily dear, Remus would not do this if he didn't want to..." Now it was Arthur's turn to tut as Emily looked up at Molly. Emily tried to smile, she knew that Molly had meant well. "Remus is far to loyal to turn it down... despite reservations... he'll do whatever Dumbledore asks. Like me... I suppose"

Arthur smiled at her as Molly continued to rub her back. "Emily. The Order admire everything that you're doing for us. The amount of information that you are providing us with is fantastic! Severus has always been a good spy... but let's face it, while he is at the school... well he can't help us much"

Emily smiled slightly. "Thank you Arthur"

Molly quickly scuttled over to the kettle that was now whistling loudly. "You're stopping for another cup of tea..."

Emily smiled at Molly's back. She always felt comfortable here at The Burrow. Molly and Arthur were both 10 years older than Emily, and they treated her like one of their children. Emily looked over to the family clock on the wall, it was 7pm. She hoped that Severus would not be worrying about her. Molly turned around and put the steaming cups onto the table. Emily took her cup and cradled it in her hands.

"Tonks is not happy either..." Emily looked up at Arthur, his words seemed to hold a double meaning to them. "She's become really depressed"

Emily thought back to the last time she had seen Nymphadora, the young witch had seemed quite taken with Remus. Suddenly it all seemed to click in Emily's mind. "Does Remus know how she feels?"

Arthur shook his head. "No one knows, she won't talk to anyone..." Molly sighed at her husbands words. "Young love..."

Emily smiled. "I think they would be good for each other..." Arthur nodded. "Do you think you could speak to her Emily? We need her back on form... if you know what I mean?" Emily nodded and took a sip of her drink. "If I can speak to her Arthur, I promise I will do my best..."

A comfortable silence descended on them all as they sat and drank their tea's. As Emily finished her drink she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm. She closed her eyes and held her arm.

"Emily... are you OK?" Emily nodded to Arthur with her eyes closed. "Malfoy Manor. I have to go to Malfoy Manor..." The words came out as a gasp in the air. Then the pain subsided enough for her to stand. Molly looked worried, where Arthur wore a cold stare.

"They will not know where I have been... don't worry... Thank you for everything..."

She then smiled before apparating to the Manor house. As she started to head towards the house she started to block out her thoughts and feelings from the early evening. As she passed through the gates, Severus suddenly apparated near to where she was, he nodded to her. "Are you well Emily?"

"Yes. I am now"

They walked together towards the steps at the front of the house.

"Thank you" She whispered as they climbed the steps. He smiled slightly at her as they swept through the front door. As they wandered through into the study, it became fairly obvious that things were not as expected. It was a trap. It was for Emily.

"CRUCIO!" The pain that coursed through her body was unbearable. She screamed as she hit the floor, writhing around on the floor as wave after wave of fire ran up and down her body. She became slowly aware of someone dropping next to her, as the pain eased she knew it was Severus, who was also being subjected to torture.

"Did you think you could trick me forever?"

Emily looked up and then screamed as another wave of fire ran up her spine. As the pain died down she opened her eyes to see Voldemort standing over her. His face was wrought with anger. Severus lifted himself up and went to grab hold of Emily's hand, until he was pierced with another bout of torture. Emily lay there looking up at Voldemort, desperately catching her breath . Her mind was blank as he searched it, pressing harder into her mind than he ever been before. Emily suddenly felt something click inside of her.

Suddenly she knew how she must be in order to survive. It was like being tortured had finally been the missing link in all of this, the answer to the questions she had for this mission. It had strengthened her resolve and she was not going to give in. She was not going to betray her friends, she was not going to betray Harry. She turned to look at Severus who was breathing hard next to her and she smiled at him. Slowly she started to stand up, apprehensive of another bout of 'Crucio' heading her way, but it never did. Standing in front of Voldemort she smiled at him, a reaction which obviously took him by surprise.

"My Lord... what have I done to displease you?"

Voldemort's face was one of shock, but there was also a hint of admiration. This witch had guts. He decided to let her try and defend herself, simply on her current actions alone. "I've heard some disturbing reports about you Emily..."

Emily frowned and deliberately looked down at Severus. "And Severus?"

Voldemort's eyes widened. She really did have guts. Emily knew she was pushing it, at any moment he could decide to not entertain her and kill her, but she needed to find out what he thought he knew. Voldemort walked over to her to look in her eyes.

"Severus brought you here... and if the reports are true, then I fear he is a spy too..."

Emily stood taller and stared into his eyes. "Spy?" She allowed him to penetrate her mind once more. Voldemort walked away from her and then turned back to her with a slight smile. Stalking back over to her he lent in to whisper in her ear. "Pettigrew says you are a spy..." Emily twitched an eyebrow up at his words. Why the hell had Pettigrew said that about her? Voldemort walked away from her and addressed the room. "Everyone leave the room..."

There was a low rumbling of displeasure from the gathered Death Eaters. "NOW!" Immediately the Death Eaters filed out of the room. When the door was closed Voldemort walked over to Severus. "Severus. Please accept my apologies" Severus slowly stood up next to Emily. Voldemort looked into his face and pointed at Emily.

"Pettigrew has told me of some interesting things regarding this woman..." Severus frowned at Emily. She knew that if they could not prove her 'innocence' then he would need to convince them that he is not associated with her actions. "What exactly has he been saying about her?"

Emily rolled her eyes, she could imagine what that filthy little rat had said about her.

"Is she a spy for me? Or is she in fact a spy for Dumbledore?"

Severus twitched an eyebrow. "I believe you know the answer to that My Lord..." Voldemort snorted and looked at Severus with anger. "Answer my question Severus!" Severus looked impassively at Voldemort. "My Lord. I have no reason to suspect that she is not who she appears to be..."

Voldemort turned on Emily. Once again he looked into her mind. This time she allowed him to see some more recent memories of her growing friendship with Severus. Voldemort looked at her with confusion on his face. This was not what he had expected to see. "You love him?" Emily did not know how best to answer that question, deciding it was best to stay silent. Turning away from her, he started to chuckle. "Well it would definitely explain a few things that I was told..."

Severus was looking thoroughly confused at Emily who simply shook her head at him. Voldemort continued. "Let's talk..."

Emily knew that this was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Severus put an arm around Emily and helped her to walk outside into the early morning air. The eerie sounds of peacocks called out to them from across the Manor grounds. Emily was tired and sore, but she was alive. Severus walked her as far as he could from the house before Apparating to his house. Sitting her in an arm chair he headed out of the room.

"Severus where are you going?" Emily's cry was one of fear and it took all of Severus' strength not to go back to her. But he needed to find the potions to ease the pain that had been inflicted upon them both. Emily struggled out of the arm chair and fell to the floor as exhaustion took over her body. Severus came back in with the potions and tutted at the sight of Emily laying on the floor.

"Emily, please... you must remain seated and rest!" He placed the potions down to help her back to the seat. She gave him a weak smile. "Thank you Severus" Her voice came as a whisper, he smiled gently at her. He knew she was strong, he was proud of her. They had spent the evening being questioned and occasionally tortured. Emily had bore the brunt of it. He looked down at her, she had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. "Emily, drink this"

Her eyes flickered open and she sat up in the chair with a struggle. After drinking down the potion, she sat back with a sigh. Severus watched her momentarily, before drinking some potion himself. He slumped into the other arm chair and watched her for a few moments before exhaustion took over his body.

A few hours later Severus awoke to the sound of crying. Opening his eyes he saw Emily crying in her sleep. He rushed over to her and knelt down. Taking one of her hands into his, he gently started to stroke it. "Emily?" She stirred but the crying did not stop. "Emily?" This time he spoke louder. It worked as the crying eased and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him and the confusion was written all over her face. "Severus?"

"You were crying Emily"

"I was?" She slowly sat up and stared down at her hand. It surprised her to see it laying in Severus', he was still stroking it gently. His eyes followed hers and realised how it must look to her. He quickly let her hand go, standing up and walking across the room. Turning to face her he sighed, something had been bothering him ever since they had gotten back from the Manor. "Emily, I need to know something... why did you tell him that you were in love with me?"

Emily sighed and looked down at her lap. "I didn't... he just assumed that I was from the images he saw... I'm sorry Severus..." Severus came over to her and knelt down in front of her again. "Do not apologise, I have a feeling that it may have saved our lives tonight..." Emily frowned slightly at his words. "Then why did you sound angry?"

Severus sighed lightly. "Not angry Emily. I just do not want us, or rather you, put into a situation where it will become increasingly difficult to convince people of it's truth" She shook her head. "There is nothing that I won't do for this mission Severus... for Harry..." Severus snorted lightly. "Or Sirius? Or have you forgotten him already Emily?" Emily slapped him around the face. On seeing the shocked look in his eyes she immediately regretted it. "I'm so sorry Severus... I did not mean to do that!"

She covered her mouth with her hands and he could see the tears in her eyes. He shook his head. "No need to apologise. I crossed the line... I'm the one that is sorry Emily..." Severus stood up and walked towards the door, turning slightly he spoke to her. "I shall be leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts..." Emily stood up and stepped towards him. "But that's two days early Severus"

He nodded. "I think I should leave, lest I say anything else to upset you..." Emily put a hand on his arm, he looked down at her hand. He didn't want to tell her the real truth. "Is there nothing I can say to make you change your mind Severus?"

He considered her words, the truth was he didn't want to leave early. But he knew that if he stayed he would probably say something else that he would regret. He slowly shook his head and she looked down at the floor. She spoke, her voice came low and quiet. "Severus, I need to know something..." She looked up at him, her green eyes were shining a brilliant shade of emerald. When her eyes looked this way it always took Severus' breath away. He nodded at her. "What is it Emily?"

"The Unbreakable Vow Severus, why?"

He groaned. He had forgotten that she didn't know his reasons. "Dumbledore is aware of the plot against him. We have discussed it at length Emily..." Emily sighed and walked over to the fireplace, gazing into it. "Why am I not being told anything? I am floundering and no one is here to help me..."

He watched as her shoulders started to shake and her crying filled the room. He quickly swept over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Emily?" She turned to him and he saw the tears running down her face. "Every since Sirius died I feel so alone Severus. I do not hear from anyone... I'm going crazy..." He shook his head. "No, no... you're not going crazy Emily. I will speak to Dumbledore tomorrow..."

"And say what? That I'm going insane? There's nothing he can do for me Severus... what can he do to help me?"

Severus slowly thought of her words. She had a point, but if there was one thing he knew about Dumbledore, it was that he always had a plan. "I'm sure he will think of something Emily. Do not fear... I am here for you too..." Emily smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I know you are, and believe me I am so grateful Severus... you are a true friend"

Severus smiled. "Friend?" Emily nodded but then slowly started to frown. "Do you not see me as a friend Severus?" Severus took himself by surprise as well as Emily by his next actions. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Emily sighed in the comfort he brought her. "You are my friend Emily... I swear"

"Thank you..."

Severus closed his eyes and repeated it in his head. 'Emily is my friend' Deep down he knew that she would never be anything more to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily was slowly moving around in her room, she was getting herself dressed. It was proving more of a difficult task then she had first imagined. She was tired and she was sore. She vaguely remembered Severus giving her some potion to help ease her pain, but it's effects must have worn off overnight. Every time she moved her back she felt the twinges of pain rippling up and down her spine. Finally she was dressed and she sat down with a satisfied sigh on her bed. She allowed her eyes to rest on the picture of Sirius and herself propped on the chest of drawers in her room. She smiled at their happy faces. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"_I miss you more than you can ever imagine Sirius..."_

"_I know Patch. But I'm here with you... constantly... forever..."_

"_Tell me a story... anything... something"_

"_There was a witch who grew up in a wonderful home. But she did not know the gifts that she possessed. She was happy and her family loved her very much. One day she met another, someone just like her, someone who would be her friend for life"_

"_Sirius?"_

"_Hmmmm..."_

"_Is this a story about me?"_

She heard his chuckling echo around her head. _"You did say any story..." _She smiled. _"OK. Carry on..."_

"_One day the young witch received a letter, a letter that would change her life... forever. She had suddenly discovered the truth about herself, she was special and so was her friend. She excelled at school, a school designed for people like herself, and soon she met a group of boys who would impact her life greater than she could ever imagine"_

She sighed.

"_Do you want me to continue?"_

"_Yes"_

She chuckled as she heard him clear his throat before resuming the story. _"In that moment she had formed a strong bond that would never be broken. She had also found love..."_

"_How do you know I had found love then?"_

He sighed. _"Because Patch... I had found it to"_

"_OK"_

He started to laugh. _"Are you trying to deny that you loved me from the beginning?"_

"_No. I just think it's presumptuous is all..."_

"_Presumptuous? I think I know you well enough to know..."_

She started to laugh. _"I'm teasing you!"_

"_OK. Should I continue?"_

"_Yes... I hope I get a happy ending..."_

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on her bedroom door. "Emily? Are you awake?"

Emily walked over to her bedroom door and opened it slowly. She smiled as she saw Severus standing there.

"Are you feeling well today Emily?" She nodded. "A bit sore, but I'll survive" He smiled at her. "Yes... that I'm sure you will" She suddenly noticed his trunk sat in the hallway behind him and she frowned slightly. "You're still leaving today than?"

His eyes followed hers to his trunk. He sighed. "Yes. I think it is for the best... given the circumstances. I will be speaking to Dumbledore for you upon my arrival at Hogwarts" She gazed into his eyes and saw that he was being serious in his words.

"Thank you" She stepped forwards and put her arms around him. Severus stood there for a long time before slowly reciprocating the hug. He initially sighed at the feeling of another person in his arms, but then grew more uncomfortable at the length of time they had been stood there. He slowly pulled away and smiled an awkward smile down at her.

"I should be going... I shall speak to you as soon as possible Emily"

Emily nodded at him and tried to hide the fact that she didn't really want him to leave her. She was desperate not to be alone, and with Severus gone, she would be left with just listening to Sirius. And although it was the most comforting feeling she had ever felt, she couldn't touch him, she would never feel the comfort of his arms around her. She didn't even know if it really was Sirius, or whether it was just the last lingering hope of having him in her life. She followed Severus downstairs and stood there watching as he put his cloak on. With a final smile exchanged between them and a gently muttered 'goodbye' from Severus he was gone.

She turned and walked into the living room, sighing as she sat down in the armchair. She winced as she felt yet another twinge in her back, she was getting too old for all of this. _"Did you want me to continue the story Emily?" _She sighed. _"If you want to Sirius"_

"_What's wrong Em?"_

"_I'm lonely. I know that you're here with me, but I can't touch you, I can't..."_

"_I wish that I could hold you again... to show you how much I truly love you Emily. I will do one day... until then I will hold the most important part of you... your heart"_

Emily felt the tears run slowly down her cheeks at his words. Were they his words? Was she really going crazy? Was she just talking to herself? She hoped that Dumbledore would come up with something that would help her soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily put the letter down on the table and stood up to pace. The words still running around her head. The letter had taken so long to reach her, and now after reading it she felt nothing but disappointment at the words it contained. She wasn't sure what she had expected Dumbledore to write to her, but she felt let down by it nonetheless. She wandered over to the table and picked up the letter. Once more she scanned it searching for some hidden clue in it's words.

_'Dear Emily, I have spoken to Severus at great length regarding your position. Unfortunately there is nothing I am able to do to help you at this time._

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledore'_

'Your position, at this time' She couldn't help but wonder if there was hidden meaning in those words, but she knew she was clinging onto false hope. Dumbledore could not help her and she was still stuck here alone.

It was at that moment Emily saw a movement outside the window of Severus' living room. She took a second glance and that's when she saw who it was. Bellatrix Lestrange was stood outside of Severus' house, looking straight at Emily. Emily tried to shake the uneasy feeling that was creeping into the pit of her stomach as she signalled to Bellatrix to meet her at the door. She opened the door and silently let the witch in. Walking through into the living room she motioned for Bellatrix to sit down. The witch just looked at Emily with pure contempt. "I'm not here for pleasantries Emily..."

"Then why are you here?"

Bellatrix shifted uncomfortably at the tone that Emily had used. "The Dark Lord wishes us to do his bidding... together" Emily watched with slight amusement as she noticed Bellatrix almost shudder at her own words. "Together?"

Bellatrix scowled up at Emily. "Yes... not that I would need your help!" Emily shrugged. "Then do not have my help... it is of no consequence to me" Emily glanced at the witch, carefully watching the reaction to her words. Bellatrix sighed slowly. "I can not disobey the Dark Lord"

"When must we go?"

"Now"

Emily looked slightly surprised, she had not expected it to be so soon. "Very well, let's go" Bellatrix scowled slightly but turned to leave through the door into the hallway. As she did so she caught sight of Emily's letter. She quickly picked it up and read it. Turning with her eyes flashing with anger and her wand pointing at Emily. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you in contact with him? Answer me now or I will kill you where you stand mudblood!"

Emily closed her eyes and sighed. "Severus and I were trying to get my old job back at Hogwarts. In order to maintain a closer eye on what Dumbledore is planning. We have heard rumours that he is recruiting. But that should explain the part about 'my position'. It would appear however that Dumbledore either does not trust me or genuinely has no job to offer me... Not that any of this is your business... however I'd be extremely happy if you would lower your wand!"

Bellatrix glanced down at the letter in her hands and slowly lowered her wand, putting it away. She placed the letter back onto the table and stepped towards Emily, her look of contempt never leaving her face. "If I find out that you or Severus is spying for Dumbledore... I'll kill you myself!"

Emily rolled her eyes at the witch and gently pushed past her into the hallway. Putting on her cloak, she turned to see Bellatrix standing behind her. Emily smiled sweetly. "I'm ready when you are Bellatrix" The response was a simple snort from Bellatrix as the witch swept past Emily and out of the door.

"Where are we going Bellatrix?" Emily tried unsuccessfully to get an answer as they quickly strode through the streets. Emily soon realised where they were heading as the houses started to thin out and the grassland increased. They were so close to Emily's parents house now. As they headed up the old familiar hill towards Emily's favourite tree, she noticed that there was someone waiting for them. She did not recognise them at first, however as she drew closer she soon did. It was the one person who made Remus' blood run cold. Fenrir Greyback.

"What took you so long?" Fenrir voice came out as a snarl. Although it was obviously directed at Bellatrix, his eyes were glaring at Emily.

"Quiet! I do not have to answer myself to you!"

Emily smiled at this interaction, clearly Bellatrix hated everyone equally. A fact that gave Emily a small amount of comfort. It was in that moment that Fenrir stepped closer to them both, his sudden close proximity made Emily nervous. A feeling, Emily noticed, was shared with Bellatrix. Fenrir simply smiled at the witches and turned from them both. "They're waiting... and we're already late!" The words growled through the air at them. Bellatrix groaned in frustration as she started to follow him, turning only to motion to Emily to follow her. Following their lead Emily trudged further up the hill and into the dusk.

As they reached the top of the hill Fenrir turned to them both and nodded at Bellatrix before suddenly apparating. Emily turned to Bellatrix and sighed. "Where are we going? Who are we meeting?" Bellatrix looked impassively at Emily. "You'll find out soon"

Simply holding out her arm for Emily to take they apparated. As soon as they landed, Emily got a cold feeling creep up her spine. They were in a building, but not one that Emily recognised. It was dark, damp and eerie. All the things that Emily tried so hard to avoid. Glancing around she could find no clues as to their whereabouts. One thing was certain though, wherever they were, she did not like it one little bit. Bellatrix came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, the sensation almost made Emily jump right out of her skin.

"Now we see how committed you really are"

Emily turned to face the witch, unsure of the meaning held in those few words. When she heard the screams however, it slowly became apparent why she was here. She kept her head down as she followed Bellatrix towards a room where the screams had originated from. Walking into the room Emily felt the atmosphere change immediately. As she looked upon the scene in front of her she knew that this night would be the changing point in her whole life. She knew that this was the moment she had been dreading since taking on this mission. Bellatrix smiled and started to laugh at the sight that lay in front of them. 'Sick, twisted bitch' Emily muttered to herself.

She stepped forwards cautiously and looked at the people who were there. Some were young, some were old, males and females. Either way there were two common factors they obviously shared. One, they were muggle-born and two, they were being tortured. Emily closed her eyes and tried to will herself to forget the images she was seeing, but she knew it was no good. Every scream of agony that pierced the air was another reminder to Emily of how precarious her position was. How important it was that she inform the Order what was happening, inform the Ministry, anyone.

Bellatrix stalked over to Emily and continued her chuckling. "Does it disturb you? Do you want to cry?" Emily locked eyes with the witch. She hated it when Bellatrix tried to mock her. It got her angry. "No"

Bellatrix stopped laughing. Evidently she wasn't expecting that answer. The truth was it was killing Emily inside to see this happening to others like her. She was a muggle-born, she could quite easily be in the same position these poor people were. Knowing this, made Emily more resolved to do all she had to, all she could to get the truth out there to Dumbledore and the others. Her thoughts quickly snapped to the present when Bellatrix clapped her hands together to gain attention from the gathered Death Eaters. "Our special guest has arrived"

The Death Eaters all looked at Emily, some in disgust, others in slight confusion. Bellatrix continued. "The Dark Lord wants her to finish them off" There suddenly came a loud chattering as the Death Eaters were obviously not happy about this change in their plans. Bellatrix turned to Emily with a look that could only be described as triumphant, as though she knew she had already won the war with Emily. "Take out your wand mudblood"

Emily scowled to herself at the use of the word but slowly pulled out her wand. Looking up at Bellatrix she tried to remain expressionless.

"Kill them!"

Emily slowly looked at the faces of witches and wizards staring at her, pleading silently with her. Emily wasn't sure if they were pleading for her to save them or whether to put an end to their suffering completely. Emily turned to Bellatrix. "For what reason must they be killed?" She knew that she was stepping on dangerous ground. "Because they are mudbloods"

Emily sighed and stepped forwards, her wand held out ready. She had known deep down that this moment would come, that one day she would have to kill in Voldemort's name. As she gazed into the eyes of them all, she wondered what would become of her soul. Suddenly one of the older wizards held captive broke free and snatched a wand from the hands of a Death Eater, he pointed it at Emily. Emily froze, she stood there pointing her wand at him in return.

"_I'm trying to help you..." _Emily looked intensely at him. He had just spoken to her. _"I know who you are, I'm threatening you... take this opportunity to do what she is asking... she only wants to see you do it once... it's her test, not his..."_

Emily swallowed nervously. He seemed genuine enough. She closed her eyes momentarily. _"What is your name?"_

"_George Roberts"_

Emily sighed slightly as she saw Bellatrix approaching them quickly. _"I'm sorry George..." _He smiled slightly at her. _"Don't be... you are brave and we admire you for it..."_

"_Thank you..." _Emily closed her eyes once more, hoping against hope the tears would not fall. Opening her eyes she saw he was still smiling, he moved as if to cast a spell. And then she found herself saying the two words she never thought she ever would. "Avada Kedavra"

A flash of green light and the sound of his body falling to the ground. For a moment there was silence and then there was noise, far too much noise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**_  
_

* * *

_She was running, she didn't know who from, but she was running. Branches after branches whipped and slashed across her face and arms as she ran for her life. Suddenly she heard a cackling... Bellatrix. She looked over her shoulder as she tried desperately to increase the distance between herself and them. The cackling grew louder and seemed to float towards her from every conceivable angle. She turned back to the direction she was heading and narrowed her eyes in concentration._

_She could think of nothing but of her survival, she had too much information left to pass on to think about giving up and dying right now. She knew that this was a make or break moment and right now she was going to go down fighting. She jumped over fallen logs as she breathed deeply with exertion. Her lungs were burning from the cold night air and her breath hung in little mists as she eased her way through the trees._

_Suddenly there was a small burst of red sparks hitting a tree to her left, she nervously glanced towards the light and increased her speed as she started to dodge the small bursts of sparks and explosions being aimed at her. She reached into her jacket and pulled out her faithful wand, gripping the 11" Oak in her hands she quickly and deftly shot a few spells behind her. Again she heard the same cackling, this time it was further away, at least it sounded further away. However she was not sure if this was a good thing or not. Suddenly there was a whooshing noise and looking up she could see the shadows of Death Eaters in the night sky._

_As she concentrated on where she was heading, where she was going she momentarily lost focus. She nearly fell victim to a particularly nasty curse as it whizzed past her head causing the tree that it did hit, to explode with immense force. Once again her thoughts were turned to survival, something inside of her cried out to not be alone in this struggle of life and death. But deep down she knew that it was better she was alone, if anyone else died because of her, she would willingly walk into the curses and hexes they were currently firing at her._

"_Patch!" Turning to her right she saw him._

"_Sirius?" Her voice came as a whisper in the night air and it was almost drowned out completely from the flames and explosions emanating from around her. She had seen him running alongside her, she was sure of it, but now all she could see was smoke from the flames. This final lack of concentration was her undoing, suddenly she was stopped by a figure appearing from behind a tree in front of her. Pointing her wand at them was fruitless as their hands reached out and grabbed her. All she saw was hair and teeth as Fenrir's face swam into her mind before everything went black._

Emily awoke with a scream. She sat there breathing heavily into the darkness of her room, wrapping her arms around her she shivered as her sweat soaked body quickly cooled in the night air. This was the seventh night on the trot she had had this dream, every time it was the same. Every time Fenrir was her undoing. She didn't know if it was a premonition or whether it was everything that had happened in the past month that was playing on her mind. Either way it meant she was getting no sleep at night. She quickly climbed out of her bed and wandered out of her room and down the stairs, maybe a drink would help ease her mind.

She silently walked through the house, not bothering to turn on any lights, after all she knew her way round Severus' home like the back of her hand now. Reaching into a kitchen cupboard she grabbed a glass and then turned to slowly pad her way into the living room. As she walked into the living room, she was unaware of the fact that she was being watched. Pouring herself a large helping of fire-whiskey she slowly sipped it and sighed as it burnt a slow trail down her throat. It was only after this mouthful that she suddenly realised something was not quite right, she quickly turned around to find herself face to face with Severus.

"Emily"

Emily put down her glass and in one swift moment she and Severus were locked in a tight embrace. It took a few moments before Emily truly registered the fact that Severus was stood in his house, but that he was here bothered Emily more. She slowly pulled away from him and stared into his eyes for the longest time before speaking. "Why are you here Severus?"

He stared deeply into her emerald green eyes, he could see she had not been sleeping by the paleness in their colour. "I came to see you Emily... I am so sorry I have not been able to make it here sooner... truly sorry"

Emily ducked her head down to stare uncomfortably at the floor. Severus gently placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "What is done is done Emily... it was necessary in order to remain in the position that you are..."

"He was innocent Severus, he did nothing wrong... nothing at all!"

Severus sighed. "I know, but sometimes one life must be sacrificed for the many..."

He gently put his arm around her and guided her over to one of the armchairs. Making sure she was comfortable in the seat he disappeared off into the kitchen and came back with another glass. He poured himself a large drink and picking up her glass made his way to the other armchair. She took her glass from him and watched as he sat down with a contented sigh, using his wand to light the fire. Immediately her dream came back to her and she flinched as she saw Fenrir's smiling face in front of hers. Involuntarily she shuddered at the thought of him touching her, and it did not go unnoticed by Severus.

"How long have you been having these dreams Emily?"

Emily closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from shaking. "A week... I thought I'd be fine... but they won't stop or go away" She looked back up at him and saw he was leaning forwards in his chair. His black eyes that normally gave off a chilling and sharp demeanour were now softened and held an almost grey tint to them. For a moment Emily was reminded of Sirius. She smiled gently to herself, Severus was worried about her. "Can I...?"

Emily nodded slowly to give him permission to read her thoughts. Maybe he could help her, maybe he couldn't, but there was a possibility it would free her mind of the dark thoughts that plagued her nightly. She felt him searching her mind, it was refreshing to allow her mind to be completely searched as opposed to the compartmentalising that she had had to do for the past year. He sat back and sighed. "Bellatrix has a lot to pay for... I will see to it..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

It was Christmas Day. Emily sighed as she slowly sat up in bed. Ever since Severus had come home she had slept a little easier, but she still couldn't shake the memory of that dream.

"_Merry Christmas Emily!"_

She smiled gently and closed her eyes. _"Merry Christmas Sirius"_

"_I wonder what you're going to get?"_

Emily chuckled gently. _"Nothing worth opening I'm sure..."_

Emily climbed out of bed and reached out to his picture. She ran her finger over his smiling face and placed a kiss on it. _"First one without you..."_

"_Not technically Patch..."_

She smiled and rolled her eyes. _"OK... not the first one, but you know what I mean..." _She heard him chuckle. _"Just go and open your presents Emily!" _She sighed. _"I haven't got any... unless Severus got me something?"_

She walked out of her room and slowly descended the stairs. Delicious aromas attacked her nose as she realised Severus was cooking breakfast. Walking into the kitchen she smiled at the sight of him busy at the oven. He glanced up at her and smiled warmly.

"Merry Christmas Emily"

"Merry Christmas Severus..." Emily sat down at the table and sighed. This was going to be a long day. Severus quickly placed a plate of food in front of her. "Eat up... we're going out today" Emily looked up at him and frowned slightly. "Where?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "It's a surprise"

She shook her head and picked up some bacon, taking a bite she tried to think of where they could possibly go. She mused as she ate the rest of her breakfast, when she had finished, Severus quickly swept her plate off the table and set about cleaning up. "Go get dressed... we're going to be late otherwise..."

"I'm going... I'm going!" Emily groaned at his back, smiling when it caused him to chuckle lightly under his breath. Trudging back upstairs she thought about all the places they could be going, but also what had put Severus in such a good mood. She pinched her arm to make sure she was actually awake. Severus was very rarely in a good mood. She quickly dressed herself and wandered into the bathroom to clean up.

When she was satisfied with her appearance she headed back downstairs to find Severus waiting for her, her cloak held out towards her. "Eager aren't we?" Severus smiled gently. "As I said Emily, we are running late..." Emily sighed and put her cloak on, taking Severus' proffered arm. "This better be good Severus!"

"It will be.." With that they apparated. When they landed Emily was immediately surrounded by noise. Chickens madly clucking around her feet. She looked at Severus who simply groaned and cursed. When they managed to free themselves from the Chicken coop they had apparated into, Emily couldn't help but start to laugh. "Have you been drinking Severus?"

He grumbled under his breath. "No... I suspect the twins moved the coop to confuse me..."

Emily started to laugh harder as she realised they were at The Burrow. Severus stared at her with a small smile on his face, but before long he was laughing with her. They slowly made their way to the front door of the wonderfully crazy house. Emily knocked loudly as she could hear the cacophony of noise emanating from inside the house. She turned to look at Severus and smiled at him. "Are you staying today?"

He nodded. "Yes, not for long though..."

Emily nodded, she knew this was going to be difficult for Severus to withstand. The door opened and Emily was quickly swept into a huge hug by Molly. "Merry Christmas Emily! Come in, come in! Severus you too!"

Emily stepped into the house and was immediately overcome with the warm welcome she received by its inhabitants. Quietly standing back was Harry. He smiled awkwardly at her. "Hello Harry..."

"Hi..."

Emily stepped towards him and held out her arms, within seconds Harry threw himself at her. They stood in their embrace for what seemed like an eternity in silence. Emily's eyes were closed and she was smiling as she gently kissed his forehead. Suddenly she frowned. "Harry... you grew!"

He chuckled at her words. "I can't stay small forever Emily!" She smiled down at him. "I know... I'm just missing so much..." Emily heard someone clearing their throat from behind her and she turned to see Remus smiling gently at her. "Can I steal her away from you Harry?" Harry nodded and walked off to join Ron and Hermione on the sofa. Remus quickly stepped forwards to embrace her but not before Emily put a hand his cheek. "Remus... you're hurt"

His eyes turned dark and he looked down at the floor. "I'm fine Emily... it's good to see you again" Emily smiled as she wrapped her arms around her old friend. Resting her head on his chest. "I've missed you so much Remus... why didn't you tell me where you were going?" He sighed. "Because I knew you would try and stop me from going" Emily smiled. "Yes... I would have!"

Emily heard a small chuckle from behind him and peeked over his shoulder to see Nymphadora standing there watching them. Emily smiled at her and hugged her in greeting. "How are you Tonks?"

"I'm good... worried about him though..."

Emily looked down at Nymphadora and saw she was staring intently at Remus.

"He needs you..."

Nymphadora smiled gently at Emily. "Thank you... shame he doesn't feel the same way about it though..." Emily smiled and walked into the kitchen with the young witch. "I'll talk to him... he is worried that his condition... he thinks it means he should be alone..." She turned and faced Nymphadora and held onto her shoulders. "Don't give up on him Tonks... he'll see sense soon"

Nymphadora smiled and wandered off to the living room. Emily sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. Severus was sat uncomfortably with a cup of tea sat in front of him. Arthur Weasley was trying to make a conversation with him, but Emily could sense that it was forced from both sides. Emily shook her head with a smile and rolled her eyes at Molly who was busy cooking the dinner.

Two hours later and everyone was sat around contently full from the delicious dinner that Molly had prepared for them. Severus was busy putting his cloak on. Emily stood up and hugged him good-bye. "Thank you Severus... this was the best Christmas present ever" He smiled gently down at her. "You're welcome Emily... I'll see you later"

Emily nodded and gave him a small wave as he stepped outside a short distance before apparating back home. Emily sighed as she walked back into the house, only to be bombarded by the twins.

"Are you going to be staying for long?"

"Yeah... we missed you Professor"

"But why did he have to come?"

"Yeah... bit miserable wasn't he?"

Emily looked from one twin to the other and chuckled. "Boys... be nice. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been here!" Fred and George looked at each other considering her words carefully before smiling and shaking their heads in unison.

"Still boring though..."

"Definitely!"

Emily smiled as she saw them dash off upstairs. She walked through into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Harry and Ron. She glanced over at Harry and saw he was grinning like a maniac. She looked slightly confused at him and turned to look at Ron. Ron was sat staring across the room with a pained expression on his face, and Emily couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Alright boys?" She watched Ron start to nod furiously and heard Harry start to chuckle. Emily suddenly realised what was going on. She rolled her eyes but decided to have a little fun. She lent back in her seat and put an arm around each of the boys. "So... either of you have girlfriends?"

Harry looked at her with a smile and she winked at him. Harry grinned wider. "Uh... I don't... Ron has one though..."

Emily smiled and turned to Ron. "Really? Who?"

Ron looked at Harry as if he would kill him and muttered under his breath. "Lavender Brown" Emily couldn't help but snort slightly.

"Yeah... I think she's missing her Wonny-Won" Harry said it with a straight face which only made it worse as he and Emily fell about laughing so hard. Ron groaned when he realised they had been teasing him. Emily pulled him into a small hug. "Sorry Ron! Couldn't resist..." With that everyone else joined them in the living room. Arthur was carrying some fire-whiskey and Molly was carrying some glasses.

They sat for hours drinking and exchanging stories. The early evening came and Emily felt contented. She had spent so much time laughing. Glancing at the clock she could see that soon she would have to return back to Severus' house, and the thought made her feel sad. Looking around at the smiling faces, she hoped that this war would be over soon, that she would be able to sit with them every week and laugh. Remus and Nymphadora got up and started to get themselves ready to leave. Emily stood up and walked over to the door to see them both off. "Will you be OK?"

Nymphadora nodded at Emily. "Yes, he just get a little anxious... it's nearly a full moon..." Emily sighed as she looked outside at the waxing moon. Remus opened the door and immediately stiffened. Emily gently put her hand on his shoulder, but her friend never registered her touch. "Remus?"

Remus never stirred, his eyes searching into the night. Emily wasn't sure why, but she felt the urge to draw out her wand, suddenly there was a flash of light and the fields surrounding The Burrow burst into flames. Remus ran outside quickly followed by Nymphadora and Emily. Each of them had their wands out at the ready.

"Fiendfyre..." Emily whispered to Remus, who simply nodded slowly. The flames were roaring as they licked and ate their way though the fields, even the snow was sizzling with the heat. That was when Emily heard it, a whooshing noise came from above them, and a cackling that made Emily realise things were over. Remus turned around and made to get Emily out of sight, but she grabbed hold of his arm and shook her head fiercely. "I will not leave you Remus!"

"Emily get inside... they'll kill you!"

"I say let them try! I'm staying... it's time I did something for good!"

They both turned as they saw Bellatrix and Fenrir appear in front of them. Harry came rushing out of the house at the sight of Bellatrix and Emily ran to stand in front of him. Bellatrix scowled and started to laugh. "The Dark Lord will kill you filthy MUDBLOOD!" Emily stood up taller in front of Harry and smiled. "He's welcome to try..."

Emily looked over at Remus and saw he was having a stand off with Fenrir, this was not an ideal situation to be in to say the least. Harry pushed past Emily, his wand out and pointing very much at Bellatrix. She smirked at him and started her cackling, it's sound resonating around them all. "Are you going to kill me Potter? Like I killed Sirius?"

She quickly set off into the fields singing 'I killed Sirius Black' at the top of her lungs and Harry set off after her.

"Harry... No!"

In the next moment Ginny pushed past Emily and set off running after Harry. Emily looked back at the house and then at Remus. They all shared the same expression, worry and exasperation.

"Impulsive!" Emily shouted at Remus who gave a weak smile. "Remind you of anyone?" Emily sighed but immediately set off after the children, all she could hear was the roaring on all sides of her as she ran through the wall of flames. She knew that Remus was following her.

"Harry! Ginny!" Emily called out to them but couldn't see them. The long grass whipped at her face as she pushed her way through it. She could hear Bellatrix's cruel laughter and singing echoing all around her and she hoped that she wouldn't be too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

All of the Weasleys stood in stony silence and horror as their beloved family home slowly burnt to the ground. Emily watched on as she shared the grief of the family. She slowly stepped forwards towards Molly and Arthur. "We'll help you rebuild it..." Arthur turned around and smiled gently at her. "Thank you Emily... for everything... if it wasn't for you we could have lost more than our home..."

He turned to gaze at his daughter who was stood with her brothers, watching the flames eat away at The Burrow. Emily nodded. "It was about time I did the right thing... stuff the mission... I'm sick of losing the people I love to this damn war!"

Molly turned away from looking at her house and hugged Emily. "Emily dear, whenever you need us... just ask..." Emily sighed. "I will... but first I have to go back to Severus'... I need to collect a few things..."

"No Emily! It is not safe... you must not go back there!" Emily turned to see Remus and Tonks standing behind her. "Severus would not harm me Remus..." Remus snorted slightly. "I am sure he would not..." Emily sensed the venom in his words, she raised an eyebrow at him. "What is that supposed to mean Remus?"

Remus frowned before he spoke. "Did you not see the way he looks at you Emily? If I didn't know better, I'd say he had feelings for you that are not altogether platonic!"

Molly put a hand on his arm and shook her head gently. "Remus... this is not the time or place"

Tonks' eyes went from Remus to Emily and back again. Emily felt her cheeks flush. She knew Remus was saying these things out of jealousy, but she was only friends with Severus. Nothing more. She could never be anything more than friends to any man. Not after Sirius. A fact that she needed to let Remus know.

"Don't be ridiculous Remus..."

Remus' eyes flashed. "Oh! I'm being ridiculous am I? Since when did you become such good friends with him? Since when did you hug Severus Snape?"

Emily shook her head in sadness. "Remus... do you have any idea what I've gone through this last year? How alone and isolated I've felt? Without Sirius... without you... any of you... Severus is the only one who has been there for me! Yes, he is my friend, granted not the same as you... but he is my friend nonetheless..."

Emily could feel herself getting more and more agitated as the feelings that had plagued her during her time as a spy came pouring out of her mouth. "You disappeared off and never told me what you were doing, never told me where you were going... I do not judge you for that... after all, we do what we must to win this bloody war! But if there is one thing I will not tolerate, it's you, insulting the only person who has been there for me..."

Emily finally stopped her tirade as tears started to fall down her cheeks. The look on Remus' face spoke volumes, he was hurt by her words. Remus turned away from her and sighed. Tonks put a hand on his shoulder and smiled gently at him, before glaring at Emily. Emily shook her head and span on her heel. They would never understand, how could they, they weren't the ones who had to kill someone in order to stay hidden. That was when it hit her. 'I've been discovered and I killed someone' The tears flowed heavier as the realisation of taking someone's life fully hit her, it was like she was being tortured all over again. She fell to her knees and sobbed her heart out.

"Emily?" She vaguely heard Harry's voice as she slowly felt his arms wrapping around her. "What's wrong Emily?" She shook her head and wiped away her tears, turning to him and smiling. "Nothing Harry... I'm OK..." Harry frowned. "I'm not a child any more Emily... I know something is wrong... please tell me"

Emily sighed and turned to wrap her arms around him. "I wish that I could Harry, but although you are not a child... there are things that you ought not to know... not yet anyway..." Emily's eyes fell on Remus who was staring at her, a cold icy stare that made Emily's heart sink. Harry followed her gaze and turned back to Emily. "Did you and Remus fight... is that it?"

Emily remained silent at his question, not sure whether to tell him about the reasons behind their exchange of words. Harry stood up and stalked over to Remus. "What have you said to her? Why is she upset?" Remus looked at Harry calmly. "This is nothing that concerns you Harry... leave it"

"No I wont leave it! I have the right to know why my godmother is upset!"

Molly stepped forwards and tried to soothe Harry as Emily came up behind him. "Harry... it's fine... it's better to leave it..." Emily refused to look at Remus, but instead looked at Arthur. "Arthur, I will be back as soon as possible... the sooner I get my things, the sooner I will be back. I need to make sure that Severus is OK... there may be some serious backlash from my actions this evening..."

Arthur simply nodded. Emily turned Harry to look at her. "Harry I will not be long... I promise this... stay here and wait for me... then we will talk... OK?" Harry nodded before hugging her. "Stay safe..."

"I will Harry... I will..."

He looked up at her and smiled. She nodded quickly to the rest of them and walked away a couple of paces before apparating back to Severus' house. Standing outside his door she wondered what she would find, she hoped and prayed that he was OK. That he would not be killed. In that moment the full gravity of her actions sunk in. In that few impulsive moments Severus had completely disappeared from her mind, and now she realised how much she truly cared about him. Slowly and quietly she let herself into his house and drew out her wand, she wasn't sure whether he was here and whether there would be anyone else waiting for her. All seemed quiet as she climbed the stairs two at a time. She only needed one item, the most important thing she owned, the picture of Sirius and herself.

She opened her bedroom door and stood in shock at the sight that met her. Severus was sat on her bed holding the picture in his hands. He raised his head to look at her and she could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. "Tell me why Emily..."

Emily bowed her head and sighed. "I guess... I just needed to do something for good Severus..."

"But what we're doing is for good reasons!"

Emily looked in his eyes. "Not when I have to kill people, for no reason other than they are muggle-born! I'm muggle-born Severus... do you have any idea... any whatsoever how much they killed me... I felt myself die inside the minute those words left my lips... I never imagined I'd have to actually kill someone... if I did I would never have agreed to the mission!"

Severus stood up and walked forwards a few steps. "What about me Emily? Did you even give me a second thought?" Emily sighed as she stepped towards him reaching a hand out to touch his face. "I'm sorry Severus... I did this for Harry..." He placed a hand on hers and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm going to miss you Emily... you know that right?"

Emily smiled gently and stepped closer to him. "And I you Severus..." She put her arms around him and smiled as he did the same to her. "You have been so good for me Emily... but I ask one thing in return..." Emily smiled. "Anything Severus..." He pulled out of her arms and smiled. "I ask this for myself but also for you Emily. No matter what you do, where you go... live. Remember to live... merlin knows I haven't, but you must..."

Emily frowned slightly at his words. "Live?" He nodded slowly. "We have become consumed by these wars... we have put our lives on hold for the greater good... remember to live Emily" Emily contemplated his words and they made sense. His existence was not one of living, but of surviving. All of their lives were centred around this war, how to make it to the next day. They never had a chance to actually live and enjoy life.

"I understand... Thank you..."

He gently handed her the picture of Sirius. "Your picture Emily... he was a lucky man..." Emily smiled as she saw the happy Sirius laughing back at her. "We were both lucky..." She quickly tucked the picture into her pocket and smiled at Severus. "I guess I should be going now... if you ever need me Severus..." He nodded. "I will find you Emily... but I will be OK" She sighed. "I hope so... I would hate to lose you as well Severus... I'm truly sorry"

"You did what you felt was right Emily... I only wish I had the strength to do it myself"

"One day... when this is all over Severus... they will remember how brave you truly were... how much you did for everyone... for Harry. I don't care what anyone says... you are the bravest man I've ever known"

Severus looked sad for a moment but quickly looked away. "When this is all over Emily... there are many things I will change..." He walked past her into the hallway and down the stairs, Emily frowned at his words but shrugged and followed him. They stood by the door and stared at each awkwardly for a few moments, before Emily had an idea. "Would you walk with me Severus?"

Severus looked surprised at her question but nodded and smiled slightly. "Where would you like to walk Emily?"

"To our tree..."

"Ahh.. our tree" He smiled and held out his arm for her to take.

Soon they were walking through the village in comfortable silence. All the time Emily was thinking of what consequences would befall Severus for her actions. As they started to walk towards her favourite tree, she glanced over to her parents house in the distance and smiled ruefully. She had not visited them in a while, she knew her mother would be angry with her, despite it being for their own good. They came to a stop in the shadow of the tree and turned to look at one another.

"This is goodbye then Emily..."

"Yes... hopefully not for long though..." Emily stepped forwards and hugged him. She tried to fight back the tears at the prospect of never seeing him again, despite their differences in the past Severus was now among Emily's closest friends.

"Emily... I need to tell you something..."

Emily sighed gently. "What is it Severus..."

Suddenly there came an explosion in the quiet that surrounded them. Emily turned around and her eyes fell upon the fireball that rose into the night sky.

"NO!" She dropped to her knees as if someone had stabbed her straight in the heart as she realised it was her parents house. The tears would not come, she was frozen in shock. Severus dropped down beside her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Emily..." His voice was a hoarse whisper in her ear. That was when the tears came and a strangled sob fell from her mouth. In that moment another part of Emily died.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

The group gathered at The Burrow turned at the place where Emily and Severus had just apparated. Emily was struggling with Severus and he was trying his hardest to hold her and keep her calm. "Let me go Severus! I need to go back there... I need to!"

"Emily stop and think... please Emily stop!"

"NO! Let me go right NOW Severus... or I swear I will hurt you!"

Molly and Arthur came running towards them closely followed by their children and Harry. Molly stepped towards Emily and Severus. "What's going on?" Emily continued to struggle in Severus' arms, lashing about wildly in his arms. Molly stepped forwards and firmly took Emily by the arms, forcing her to be still for a moment. "Emily... what has happened?"

Emily calmed and Severus let her go. Emily's face was streaked in tears and she was angry. "They killed my parents... I have to go back, I have to kill them... I have to..." Emily started to get more angry and went to pull away from Molly's grip. Severus stepped forwards and immediately took Emily by the waist from behind and looked directly at Arthur. "We need to get her to Hogwarts... if we do not... I fear she may do something foolish"

Emily struggled with him and screamed. "Foolish? I have already been foolish! I should have left the wizarding world when my mother asked me... my poor mother... I broke her heart and now I can't..."

A fresh flood of tears spilled from Emily's eyes and she screamed in anguish as she continued struggling with Severus. Arthur pushed forwards and took hold of Emily, nodding at Severus they apparated to the gates of the school. Emily didn't register where they were and she never stopped fighting them. She was filled with so much rage and grief. She needed to go back and kill every single Death Eater responsible for her parents' death. As they walked with Emily through the gates and up the winding path to the school, slowly Emily started to calm down until all they could hear were the little sobs coming from the witch.

Minerva was waiting for them as they approached the great stairs leading up into the castle. She held out her arms and smiled gently. "Emily my child... come inside..." Emily fell into her arms and sniffed before turning to look at Arthur. He looked anxiously at her.

"Harry..."

Arthur gently shook his head. "Don't you worry about Harry... he'll be safe with us Emily..." He looked at Severus. "I'll tell Remus what has happened... if I were you Severus, I'd make sure you look after her..." Severus stood tall and looked down at Arthur. "No matter what you think of me Arthur... I look after my friends... Emily is safe with me... always"

Arthur pursed his lips and quickly smiled genially at Severus. "Excellent... I'll get back home, Molly will be worried otherwise... see you soon Emily"

Emily watched as he waved to them and headed off back down the path. Severus turned to Minerva. "Is Albus here?" Minerva nodded, whilst gently stroking Emily's hair. "Yes he is in his office... did you want to see him?" Severus stepped forwards, put an arm around Emily and nodded. "I think we both need to see him..."

Emily stayed silent as they walked towards Dumbledore's office, her mind was blank, save for one thought. The thought that was consuming her head right now, was revenge. It did not fill her with comfort that she had always assumed it would though, instead it made her feel more empty inside than she had felt. More empty even, than when she had heard of Sirius' death. She closed her eyes as Severus and Minerva guided her through the corridors. She needed to speak to him again.

"_Sirius?"_

All she heard was silence, she opened her eyes and felt cold inside. Had he left her? Had he abandoned her as well?

"_Sirius?"_

"_Emily, my darling Emily... I'm so sorry..."_

"_I thought you had left me..."_

"_Never... I'm always here remember? Never changing, always constant..."_

Emily smiled gently to herself and sighed. _"Do you think my parents are at peace Sirius?"_

"_Most definitely... they were good people Emily... right to the end..."_

"_My poor mother... I broke her heart Sirius..."_

"_No... she loved you, very much so. When I went to see them, after you left for your mission... she forgave you Emily... because she loved you... she never stopped loving you. We all seem to find it hard to stop loving you..."_

Emily was brought from her thoughts as they stepped into Dumbledore's office. Albus was sat behind his great desk and immediately stood up on seeing Emily. He quickly swept across the room and wrapped his arms around her. "Emily my dear, sweet child. I am so sorry!"

Emily stood frozen in his arms and tried to feel comfort in his words, but she found none. The only feeling she had for this man was one of frustration, where once she had the utmost respect. He had not helped her when she needed it earlier this year. She couldn't help but feel a small amount of betrayal at his hands, she felt like he had turned his back on her the very moment she had started this mission. A mission that he had insisted she take on. But now she had failed at it and her parents had paid the very highest price for her actions, her failure. She realised that it wasn't Dumbledore that she blamed, it was herself. He stepped back to look at her and smiled gently. "You will be staying here now..."

Emily couldn't help herself. Her anger at everything that had happened came flowing out of her mouth. "Now? Now I can stay here? How kind of you!" Dumbledore frowned at her words and Severus gently took her arm. She turned to look at him and he shook his head at her. Dumbledore spoke. "Emily... we needed you to be as far away from this school as possible, it was necessary... I'm sorry if you felt differently about it..."

Emily snorted. "It seems like everyone had their own ideas of what was good for me, without feeling the need to discuss it with me... Sirius and my mother they both knew this was a bad idea... oh but now they're dead aren't they?"

"Emily..."

Emily looked back at Severus and frowned at him. "I will not stop saying the truth Severus... I should never have allowed myself to take part is this pointless mission! I have lost too many people now... I killed someone... and now I'm stuck with this for the rest of my life!"

She pulled her sleeve up to display the Dark Mark that was on her arm. Dumbledore glanced at Severus over the top of his glasses, Severus took Emily's arm and nodded at the headmaster. He walked with Emily out of the office.

"Where are you taking me?"

Severus sighed with patience. "To your old room Emily... you will be a Professor again... Defence Against The Dark Arts..." Emily shook her arm free from his grip. "What? You are joking, right? So this is the great plan? Ship me off to Hogwarts and make me a teacher... wow... how unpredictable..."

"Emily now is not the time for your biting sarcasm... we need to keep you safe... you are safer here at Hogwarts..."

Emily rubbed a hand across her face. "Severus... they will order you to kill me... you realise this don't you?" Severus' face twisted in a frown and he refused to look at Emily. "They already have..." Emily took a step backwards. "Will you do it?"

Severus looked up at her and she saw his eyes glistening with what looked like tears. "Never! Emily..." He took a few steps towards her and took her arms. "I will never hurt you Emily... they will not kill you... they will have to go through me first!" Emily looked into his eyes, his kind and caring eyes and she smiled. "Thank you Severus..."

He pulled her gently into a hug and said nothing. Emily allowed herself to close her eyes and feel comfort for the first time in hours. She was afraid of losing everyone around her, and she knew the danger Severus found himself in, especially now.

"At least this way you will be closer to Harry..."

Emily nodded. She had not thought of it that way. "Emily? We must get you settled... I will have to go soon" Emily opened her eyes to find herself gazing straight into Severus'. She smiled gently at him and nodded. Taking his arm they walked through the corridors in silence until they reached her old room. "Good Night Emily... we will discuss things tomorrow..."

Emily frowned slightly at his words. "Discuss things?"

"Your parents..."

With that he turned on his heel and swept off down the corridor, his cloak billowing behind him as if he was a cloud of black smoke. Emily sighed. 'My parents' She walked into her rooms and let out a small smile as she saw that nothing had been changed since she had left. Walking over to her bed, she sat down looking at her lap. She hoped that Severus would tell her who was responsible for her parents death, that he would help her get revenge. They needed to pay for their actions, they needed to pay for everything they had taken away from her. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"_How I wish you were here with me right now Sirius..."_

"_I am here Patch... you know that..."_

"_You know what I mean..."_

She heard him sigh. _"Yes I do... You have no idea how I wish I could lay next to you, hold you, take you into my arms and kiss you all night long... now more than ever..."_

"_Maybe one day soon..."_

"_No... you have plenty of time left for you yet Emily... I see it... you have too much to fight for... too much to protect... my beautiful Patch!"_

Emily squeezed her eyes tighter as the tears fell. Slowly she felt exhaustion take over her body and as she sank into the mattress, allowing sleep to drift over her, she wore a smile. Her thoughts were firmly on Sirius and when she would see him again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily woke to a sharp tapping on a window. She slowly opened her eyes and wiped at them trying to wake herself further as the tapping increased. She glared at the window. "Alright, alright! I'm coming..."

She slid off the bed and stalked over to the window, opening it to the impatient owl that was stood on the ledge. She watched as it hopped onto her desk and stood there holding the letter out to her dutifully. She took the letter and sat down on her chair, giving a treat to the owl she opened the letter.

_**Dear Emily, I'm not supposed to be writing to you, but I needed to let you know that I'm safe and well with Mr & Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley wouldn't tell me much, but he did tell me where you were and that you'd be our new DADA Professor. I'm sorry about your parents Emily, but I can't wait to see you in a week. Love Harry.**_

Emily smiled as she put the letter down on the table. She put out a hand and stroked the owl. She contemplated her reply to him, she didn't want him to get into trouble for writing to her though. As she sat there in silence there came a sharp knock on her door. She groaned as she stood up to go and answer it. Opening the door she grimaced. It was Dumbledore, and she knew she owed him an apology. "May I come in Emily?"

Emily stepped aside to allow the headmaster into her room. He stepped in and glanced around the room with a genial smile on his face. "This reminds me of your common room Emily..." Emily smiled lightly. "Yes... I suppose it does"

Dumbledore stood and stared passively at Emily for a few moments. "Would you like to sit down Prof... Albus?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded, turning to take a seat on an armchair in front of the fireplace. "Would you like a drink?" Emily was feeling awkward by the silence that had descended on the room.

"Yes please... some brandy if you have some?"

Emily smiled and walked over to pour some drinks for them. The owl clicked in impatience, drawing Dumbledore's attention. "I see you have had some mail Emily..." Emily smiled ruefully to herself. 'He doesn't miss a thing does he?' She turned to him and nodded.

"Anything important?" Emily shook her head gently and turned back to pouring the drinks. She didn't want him to know that it was from Harry, in case it got Harry into trouble. All owls could become intercepted after all and if they found out where Harry was, he would be in even more danger than he already was. She sighed, realising this meant she could not write back to Harry, not without either of them being discovered. She opened the window and after giving the owl another treat it flew off out across the grounds.

She picked up their drinks and headed over to where Dumbledore was sat watching her with a slightly amused look on his face. "You should have written back to him Emily..." Emily tried to hide her surprise at his words. "To whom?" Dumbledore chuckled. "To Harry... that was who wrote to you?" Emily nodded as she handed him his drink and sat down with hers.

"Yes, a lot like his father that boy..."

Emily smiled. Taking a sip of her drink she eyed the headmaster nervously. She had to apologise. "Albus...?" Dumbledore looked straight at Emily, his smile reaching all the way into his eyes until they sparkled gently at her. "Emily?"

"I'm sorry for my actions yesterday..." She went to continue but saw that Dumbledore was shaking his head and his hand was signalling for her to stop talking. She stopped and waited for him to explain why he did not wish for her to continue. "Emily, my dear... yesterday you lost your parents. Your reaction was one that I... expected shall we say? However... you did make a valid point... perhaps your appointment as Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor is not a wise decision for us to make at this time...?"

Dumbledore turned to gaze into the fireplace, watching the flames licking and dancing with one another. Emily looked gently at Dumbledore, for the first time since he had entered her rooms, she could see how truly ill he was. "Are you feeling well Albus?" He half turned his head to her, almost as though he did not wish to stop looking at the flames. "Albus?" This time he looked straight at her and smiled slightly. He looked slightly embarrassed. He had not heard her question. "I'm sorry my dear, what did you say?"

"Are you feeling well?"

The old wizard smiled ruefully. "I suspect Severus has told you..." Emily nodded at him. "Yes... he did... are you in any pain Professor?" Dumbledore sighed. "No... I have many regrets Emily... but I am in no pain... yet..."

"Regrets?"

Dumbledore chuckled under his breath. "You do not get to my age, see the things I have seen, made the choices I have made without I fear... some regrets Emily..." Emily nodded and chuckled in reply. "Yes, I suppose you are right..."

Dumbledore drained his glass and stood up slowly. "I shall leave you to enjoy your day Emily... I will think on your situation, perhaps there is something else I can arrange for you..." Emily stood up and smiled before gently hugging the Professor. "Thank you..."

She watched as he slowly made his way out of her room, gently closing the door behind him. As she sat down in her armchair and took a mouthful of her drink a thought hit her. 'Would they allow it though?' She stood back up and walked over to her desk, grabbing a quill and some paper she quickly started to scribble a note down. It wasn't neat and probably made no sense at all, but she needed to know whether it was possible. Folding the note and placing into an envelope, she grabbed her cloak and headed for the Owlery. She needed to find a unrecognisable owl to carry this letter in safety.

As she made her way through the corridors of the great school, she was smiling. Despite everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, she was smiling. Walking outside and across the grounds, she headed for the tower that housed the owls for the school. Being careful of the ice and snow she started to climb up the many stairs. As she came to the top she bumped into a rather flustered Horace Slughorn.

"OH! Terribly sorry... I didn't see you there..." His voice suddenly faltered as his eyes focussed on who he was actually speaking to. "Merlin's beard! Emily Dawson... well I never! You haven't changed, not one bit you know! Well, well... isn't this a surprise!" Emily shyly smiled back to her old Potion's professor. "Professor Slughorn..."

"Emily... you can call me Horace now... you know... not being a student any more! I hear you were quite the exciting teacher yourself... never had you down as being a teacher really, I always thought you'd become an Auror..."

Emily smiled genially at him, he always had been a talker, no matter the subject. He loved to talk, whether with you, about you or at you. He paused and looked down at the letter in her hands. "Ah! I'm holding you up aren't I? Well, I best be off... things to do... good seeing you Emily!"

"Bye Professor!"

She shook her head gently as she watched him slowly descending the winding stone staircase. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore had managed to persuade him to come back here, although she did suspect it was for his own safety, whether he knew that she was not sure. She headed inside and let out a low whistle, 4 different owls flew down from their perches above her and set themselves down in front of her. She looked at each of them in turn and decided on a Barn owl, slipping a treat out of her pocket and feeding it to the owl, she gave it the letter and whispered its intended receiver. "Harry Potter"

She stood back and watched as it dutifully took the letter and with a silent flap of its wings, it took off and flew out over the lake. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _"I hope he says yes..."_

"_He will Em... he can't resist you, like me!"_

She grinned as she opened her eyes, pulling out some treats she fed the 3 owls and watched as they went back to their perches. Looking out across the water she could no longer see the Barn owl, she hoped that he wouldn't get intercepted. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. 'Time for some fire-whiskey I think!' She muttered as she headed back down the stairs towards the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily was stood by the great Lake skimming stones across it's surface. A pastime that she had not partaken in for far too long it seemed, as she was struggling to gain the distance she used to. She picked up the last stone and rubbed it, closed her eyes and threw it. She waited for a second and quickly opened her eyes, snorting as it sunk in the depths after a few bounces. 'Rubbish!' She muttered to herself before turning to make her way back to the castle. It had been a week since she had sent the letter to Harry and she was beginning to worry that he had never received it. Although she was sure she would have heard something much more devastating if he hadn't. Climbing the steps into a side entrance she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

The students would be arriving this evening, and she had hoped to not be here. She sighed as she conceded that at least she could speak to Harry about the matter face to face. She slipped through the corridors with ease musing at how this would be a thing of the past once the students were back. Stepping into her quarters she sighed, time for relaxation before dinner and all peace and quiet was shattered. Heading to her trusted bookshelves she picked out a favourite 'Wuthering Heights' she couldn't remember how many times she had read this, and yet it never became boring.

A few hours past and the chiming of the clock on the mantelpiece of her fireplace brought her from her book. She sighed on seeing the time. She had to get herself ready for the Welcome Feast, a whole bunch of new first year students to start at Hogwarts. As she stretched herself from her armchair she wondered whether she would see Severus. She had not heard from or seen him since he had brought her to Hogwarts. Part of her worried for his safety, but as the old saying said 'No news is good news'. Making a quick change of her clothes and running a brush through her hair she deemed herself respectable enough to show her face in the Great Hall.

She quickly passed through the many corridors and made her way into the Hall, noting that she was among the first few teachers to be there. Minerva smiled gently to Emily as she approached the teacher's table. "Are you well Emily? We haven't seen you very much..." Emily nodded and smiled in return. "Yes thank you Minerva, I'm much better..."

Emily took a seat and sighed. She hoped that she would not be made Defence against the Dark Arts professor again, despite Dumbledore agreeing it did not seem to make sense, she knew he had a habit of changing his mind quickly. She strongly felt that Severus should continue in the post. She smiled slightly at herself at the thought of Severus hearing he was to be placed in this teaching post. For all the years he had waited for it, she was not going to take this opportunity from him. Besides she wanted to be somewhere else entirely. Minerva made her way from the Great Hall to see to the first year arrivals as the remaining staff and the older students came trooping in.

An hour or so later the new students were placed into their new houses and everyone was now enjoying the mass of food that had been laid out for them. Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn were having a heated debate about the importance of each other's subjects above all others. They were trying to include Emily into the conversation but Emily was distracted, she was watching Harry. Ever since she had seen him enter the Hall, he had seemed to ignore her. She could see that it was deliberate, and at first she couldn't figure out why. She caught Hermione's eye and smiled and nodded at the young witch, Hermione returned the smile but quickly looked away. Emily sighed as she suddenly realised what it must have been. 'He's angry about my letter...'

After the feast was finished and the students were given free leave to return to their common rooms, Emily quickly stood and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Harry was talking to Neville and Seamus. Emily stood behind him and gently cleared her throat. "Harry?" She watched as Harry sighed and slowly turned to look at her. Emily smiled. "It's good to see you Harry..."

"Really? I thought you wouldn't want to see me..."

Emily frowned. "Harry I never said that..."

"Well it certainly seemed that way!"

Emily glanced nervously around as a large group of students were staring at their interactions. Neville and Seamus made their excuses and headed out of the Hall. Emily lent forwards to whisper. "Harry... maybe we should go somewhere private to talk about this?" Harry stood taller. "There's nothing to talk about Professor Dawson... the answer is no..."

Emily stood and watched as Harry promptly turned and walked away from her out of the Hall, followed by Hermione and Ron, who both wore apologetic looks on their faces. Emily felt her heart sink deeper with every step he took and she realised that she was not going to be leaving Hogwarts any time soon.

"Emily..." Emily started at the voice that came from behind her. She turned and smiled on seeing Severus. "You're late..." Severus half smiled at her but Emily could see he was not at peace in himself. She put a hand on his arm. "Severus? What is wrong? Are you hurt?" Severus took Emily's hand and held in his. "I am not hurt... please do not worry..." Emily knew that he was lying, but she could not read his thoughts. For the first time in a long time he had blocked her out completely. Emily knew this was not a good sign.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?"

Severus smiled at her but it did not reach his eyes. Emily was determined to find out what was going on. She tugged his hand in hers and made her way towards her quarters. She ignored the looks they were receiving from the students, she was aware of the rumours that would be flying around the school within minutes. 'Professor Dawson and Professor Snape holding hands' She didn't care, this was a man, a friend in need. And she knew that she was the only one who would actually be able to do anything for him. As they arrived in her room, she let out a deep breath and turned to look at him. He wore a pained expression. "Do you think you could possibly let go of my hand now Emily..."

Emily chuckled as she let his hand go and saw that his face was quickly going bright red. "Sorry... but I didn't want you changing your mind..."

"No danger in that... however the rumours that will be going around the school right now..."

Emily snorted. "No worse than usual I'm sure..."

She quickly poured them both a glass of fire-whiskey, taking a large mouthful of hers as she handed his to him. She motioned for them to take a seat by the fire, but as she went to sit there was a small knock on her door. Severus sat down and watched as Emily made her way over to the door. On opening it she was surprised but also pleased to see it was Harry. "Emily... I'm sorry... can I come in?"

"Of course Harry..." Emily stepped aside to let Harry in. He walked forwards and suddenly came to a halt on seeing Severus. "Professor Snape..."

"Potter"

Harry turned to look at Emily with a look that almost said 'what is he doing here?' But he brushed it off and stepped closer to Emily so as to whisper without being overheard. "Why do you want to go Emily?"

"I feel like I need to Harry..."

"That's not an answer..."

"But it's the best I can give you at this moment Harry... I've never settled anywhere for long... save for one place..."

"But why there?"

Emily sighed. "Do I really need to explain it to you Harry?" She watched as Harry thought for a few moments. "Will you come and visit me?"

"As often as I can, every weekend if you'd like?" Harry smiled. "Yes I'd like that..."

"Then are you saying yes?"

Harry looked straight into Emily's eyes and nodded with a small smile. "Yes..." Emily stepped forwards, a big grin on her face at Harry's permission. She pulled him into a hug and gently whispered in his ear. "Thank you so much Harry. I'll write to you and tell you in more detail why I want to go... OK?"

She felt him nod against her shoulder and she smiled to herself. She pulled away and gave him a stern look. "Now you best be back to your common room Mr Potter, or you will be in serious trouble!" She winked at him and he smiled. He said his good byes and quickly left her room. She headed back to her armchair by the fire and the inevitable quizzical stare from Severus. "What was that all about?"

Emily took a sip of her drink and continued to smile. "I shall be leaving Hogwarts in a few days..." Snape's eyebrows twitched at her statement. "Leaving?" Emily nodded. "Where will you be going?"

Emily couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her lips once more. "12 Grimmauld Place!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

"I'm unable to do anything Severus..."

Severus sighed at this response from Dumbledore. He had spent the last two days trying to find some way to prevent Emily from leaving Hogwarts. After coming up with no ideas he had turned to the headmaster, but it would seem even he had no suggestions. "It will put her in grave danger..."

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to sigh as he sat down at his desk. He nodded slowly. "I know... but it's what she wants and I'm unable to prevent her from going. The house after all belongs to Harry... he has agreed to it, therefore we can not intervene" Severus grumbled. "Potter doesn't realise what he is doing... he is after all, only a boy!" Dumbledore smiled gently. "He knows a lot more than you give him credit for Severus... and besides he is Emily's godson... Lily's son..."

At the mention of Lily, Severus froze and he smiled at the memory of her. Dumbledore watched him. Severus gently shook his head and turned back to Dumbledore. "Perhaps if I speak to her..." Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm sure you're welcome to try Severus... however if I know Emily, she will not listen to you"

Severus nodded to the headmaster and made his way from Dumbledore's office. His mind was racing with what he would say to Emily that could possibly change her mind about going. He had felt the anger and he bore the fresh scars, from Voldemort at the realisation that Emily was a spy. He knew, above all others how much danger Emily's life was in. He did not want to risk losing her over a trivial matter as living in Sirius Black's old home.

As he passed through the corridors he noticed the huddles of students whispering as they saw him and inwardly he groaned. No doubt they were 'discussing' at great length the sight of 'Professor Snape and Professor Dawson holding hands' He ignored them all for the best part, occasionally glaring at the bolder ones as he eventually found himself near to Emily's room. He prepared himself as he stood outside her door and gently knocked waiting for her to answer it. "Come in!"

He frowned slightly, she never just let people walk into her room. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. As he closed the door behind him he noticed her cases were already sat by the door. He sighed, this was going to make it more difficult. As he walked towards the fireplace, Emily poked her head out of the bathroom, she looked slightly flustered but she smiled brightly at him. 'I haven't seen that smile in a long time' he gently mused to himself, quickly returning it's sentiments.

"Severus! This is a nice surprise! How are you?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at Emily and shook his head slightly. "You're in a very good mood today Emily... I simply came to talk to you" Emily smiled and nodded. "Have you come to talk me out of going Severus?" Severus looked away from her and cursed himself for not being on his guard, she had read his thoughts. "Even without reading you... I knew you'd try..." Emily walked towards him. "Severus... this is something I want to do, and I want you to know that you can't stop it... neither can Dumbledore. Harry has agreed to it and that's all there is to it..."

Severus went to speak but Emily stopped him. "I wont hear a word on the matter Severus! It is between me and my godson..." Severus conceded and remained silent. Emily touched his shoulder and he looked at her. "I appreciate your concern Sev... I really do" Severus started at her words. "What did you call me?" Emily felt her cheeks flush slightly. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."

She turned and walked back to her bathroom. "I'm busy trying to finish packing, I had no idea how much stuff I actually own!" Severus watched her as she went, muttering to herself more than to him. He had heard her correctly, she had called him 'Sev' Only one other person had ever called him that. Lily. He sniffed and made his way over to her. "Emily... do not feel embarrassed... please" He saw her shoulders relax as she turned to look at him. "I am sorry Severus... I never meant to bring up... bad memories"

He smiled slowly. "They are not all bad..." She turned back to packing up her belongings. "There was something I was going to ask you Severus..."

"Yes... what is it?"

"My parents..." Emily did not move or look at him as she said these words and Severus froze. He had not wanted to broach this subject with her, especially on the day she was leaving. She seemed so happy. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Who did it?"

Severus cleared his throat. "I do not know" Emily narrowed her eyes at him and turned to face him full on. "You don't know or you wont tell me?" Severus smiled to himself. She really was too intelligent for her own good at times. "I don't know..."

Emily sighed, she didn't believe him but she could see he was not going to be pressed on the matter further, he was stubborn. "Well... can you try and find out for me? That is unfinished business... business that I intend on cleaning up as soon as possible..."

"Of course... leave it with me. I'm sorry Emily, but now I must be leaving. I have a class in a few minutes"

Emily smiled and stepped forwards to give him a hug. Severus was becoming quite fond of this close bond they seemed to have and always delighted in the moments he could hold her in his arms. Not that he would ever admit that to her, he couldn't, he knew what her reaction would be if he did. Instead he enjoyed it quietly and made the most of it when it happened. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Please do not do anything stupid Emily... promise me that you'll look after yourself"

"I will Severus... as long as you heed the same advice!"

He chuckled quietly. "Indeed I will"

A few hours later Emily was stood in Dumbledore's office with her cases standing at her feet. Harry was stood in the office as well, in order to say his goodbyes to her. She looked at Harry, he seemed nervous but he was trying to hide it well. She smiled to herself, he was growing up and maturing so quickly. "I shall write to you as regularly as possible Harry, and I'll visit you as well... try not to worry... I'll be fine..."

Harry gave her a small smile. "I know... I just... I'll miss you Emily" Emily stepped forwards and placed her hands on his arms. "I'll miss you too Harry... but it wont be for long... soon this will all be over..." Harry sighed. "No it wont... he's winning... I can feel it" Emily glanced at Dumbledore, who was watching them both carefully. His face gave nothing away. She turned back to Harry. "No one is winning Harry... if anything we've got the upper hand... there are people who are doing great things Harry..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Emily saw him giving her a warning glance. She smiled and nodded at him. "Nothing for you to worry about Harry... not now... all that matters is I will come and visit you at the weekend OK?" Harry smiled and hugged Emily. "I can't wait!" Emily took a deep breath and gently stroked his hair. "Me too"

After saying a quick goodbye to Dumbledore, Emily placed her cases into the fireplace and stepped in herself. She hadn't travelled by Floo powder for many years and a small part of her was excited about it. Taking a handful of powder she winked at Harry before dropping it and speaking her destination.

"12 Grimmauld Place!" With a flash of green light Emily felt a pulling sensation and with another flash she was stood in the kitchen fireplace at Sirius' house. She smiled ruefully. 'Harry's house'

She stepped out of the fireplace and began to dust herself off, she had forgotten how messy it was to travel in the Floo network. Now she knew why she had avoided it for so long. 'Time to get settled in I guess!' She quickly pulled her cases out of the fireplace and wandered through the kitchen and out into the hallway. There was Walburga Black's portrait with the heavy curtain drawn across it. She smiled as she quietly tip toed past it and headed up the stairs. She had already decided where she was going to sleep, it would have been her room had Sirius been alive anyway, and she felt that he wouldn't have minded.

As she opened the door she smiled. There it all was, the Gryffindor banners, the posters, the paintings. She stepped inside and placed her cases by the door, walking slowly towards his dressing table she sighed. There was the painting she had given him the previous Christmas and the picture of Harry as a baby. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo she had kept for so long, the one that had kept her going in all of her darkest moments and placed it gently next to the others. She stroked his face and fought back a couple of stray tears. "There... that's better... just where you belong"

She turned and walked towards the bed, sitting down on it she ran her hands along the blankets, it was as though they had just been cleaned, even after all this time. She smiled as she remembered the last time she had been here. Gently she laid back on the bed. She stretched out, she was instantly at peace and she felt comforted being so close to him. She closed her eyes and willed him to speak to her once more.

She heard his chuckling and she smiled deeper. _"Hello you!"_

"_It's been a while Emily..."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_It doesn't matter now... Welcome Home Em!" _Emily grinned. He was right, for the first time in a long time she truly felt at home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily was in the kitchen humming as she waited for the last batch of rock cakes to finish baking in the oven. She had spent the last week cleaning, now that Kreacher was no longer at the house, it had fallen into a bit of disrepair. Not that Kreacher had ever done much more than clean the portraits that were hanging in the hallway anyway. Emily glanced towards the hallway, she had only had one 'incident' with Walburga's portrait, much to Emily's relief.

She trotted over to the oven and opened the door, smiling when she saw that the cakes were finished. She hoped that they tasted as good as they looked. It had, after all, been a while since she had done any proper baking. She was planning on taking them with her when she went to see Harry later. She knew that he would most likely share them with Ron, Hermione and his other friends, and she hoped that she wouldn't embarrass him with her exceedingly bad baking skills. She heard the clock chiming, it was 1pm, time to get ready. She was happy, for the first time in years she was able to just relax with her time, and it also gave her the opportunity to get to know Harry. Something which she caused her to feel extremely nervous. Face down a room full of Death Eaters, no problem. Get to know her godson and she was a nervous wreck.

She headed out into the hallway to put on her cloak and smiled at the realisation that she was becoming more 'normal' by the minute. 'I'm baking, cleaning and going to spend time with family... what next I wonder?' She walked back through to the kitchen, placed the cakes into a tin and walked over to the fireplace. Dumbledore should have opened the Floo Network for her now. She grabbed the powder and stepped into the fireplace, within a few more seconds she was standing in the fireplace of Dumbledore's office.

"Emily!"

Emily stepped out of the fireplace, dusting herself off before being embraced by the headmaster. "Albus... I've only been gone a week!" Dumbledore chuckled at Emily's words, he stepped back and looked at her over his glasses. "You look well... and what may I ask is that delicious aroma?" Emily smiled and lifted the tin containing the rock cakes. "My first proper attempt at baking in years... I hope that Harry likes them..." She trailed off from her sentence as she caught the glint in Dumbledore's eye. Her smile deepened. "Would you like to try one Albus?"

The headmaster grinned back at her as she opened the tin. He picked out a cake and slowly walked over to his desk. "Thank you Emily... I shall have it later" He glanced up at her. "I believe Harry is waiting for you in the common room... the password is 'Tapeworm' at the moment"

Emily refrained from raising an eyebrow at Dumbledore and simply nodded as she made her way from his office. "Charming password choice..."

She muttered, warranting a small chuckle from Dumbledore as he heard her. Emily felt her cheeks flush, she hadn't meant for him to hear that. Heading straight to the Gryffindor Tower Emily felt a rush of nerves hit her, this would be the first time she would be with Harry, alone. She had no idea what to say to him, what they would talk about, but she decided she would let Harry do most of the talking, after all she needed to get to know him properly. As she approached the portrait of The Fat Lady that guarded the Gryffindor common room, she watched with slight amusement as The Fat Lady sat up straight in her chair, smoothing her dress as she did so. "Password?"

Emily cleared her throat and frowned once more at the password choice. "Tapeworm"

The Fat Lady smiled slightly and the portrait swung open allowing Emily access to the common room. Emily stepped through the portrait hole and into the room, smiling as the memories came flooding back from her own childhood spent in this tower. She glanced around the room, noting how busy it seemed to be, considering it was a weekend. She shifted uncomfortably as many of the students suddenly realised that she was standing there. She smiled as she suddenly saw Hermione walking towards her. "Hello Professor!"

Emily sighed. "I wish you wouldn't call me that Hermione... I'm not a teacher here any more!"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Sorry... it's habit... and you were one of the best teachers we had..." Now it was Emily's turn to blush slightly. "Thank you..."

"I suppose you're looking for Harry?" Emily nodded. "I am... do you know where he is?" Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "He's in his room... getting dressed... for the third time today!" Emily chuckled. "And they say we are picky dressers..." Hermione joined in the chuckling. "Would you like to sit by the fire Emily? I'll go see if he's ready..."

Emily made her way through the common room to take a seat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, smiling at the curious students who were staring at her. She placed the tin of cakes down by her side and gazed into the flames. Just as she was sure she could see faces flickering in its flames, she heard a thunderous noise coming from behind her. She turned around to see Harry charging towards her, a smile swept across her face as she stood to hug him. She placed a gentle kiss on his head and sighed with content. "Hi Harry..."

"Hello Emily..." His reply was soft and Emily was unsure as to whether he was fighting back some tears. Emily stood back and turned to pick up the tin from the sofa. She held it out to him with a small smile. "I baked you some cakes... I hope you like them... it's been a while since I actually baked anything..."

Harry smiled as he opened the tin, he looked up at her. "Rock cakes?" Emily nodded. She watched as Harry took one out and bit into it. Immediately a grin spread across his lips. "It's delicious!"

Emily rolled her eyes as he spoke with his mouth full. 'Typical male!' she thought to herself with a hint of amusement. Ron and Hermione came over to where they were standing and Emily smiled at Ron's face as his eyes fell on the tin in Harry's arms. Harry looked at his best friend and then back at Emily. "Can I share them Emily?" Emily chuckled. "I baked extra Harry..."

Thirty minutes later and they were all sat around a small table chattering away about Fred & George's shop in Diagon Alley. Emily was so pleased that the twins seemed to be doing well for themselves, especially with all of the shops that were closing up for business. It was also nice to hear some good news for the Weasley family after Christmas. She was about to ask Ron how repairs at The Burrow were coming along and whether his parents would like her help when Harry lent over to whisper in her ear. "Can we go for a walk Emily? I need to speak with you... alone..." Emily looked deep into his eyes and nodded. Harry made their excuses and they both made their way from the common room and out into the grounds of the school.

At first they walked in relative silence, but as they neared the Covered Bridge Emily decided to speak up and find out what was troubling Harry. If there was ever something she could do as his godmother, this was surely it. "So what did you want to talk to me about Harry?"

Harry looked at her and sighed as they stepped onto the bridge, heading for the nearest alcove to look out across the forests that surrounded the castle. "Things are so hard this year Emily..." Emily put a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. "How are they hard?"

"Did you hear what happened to me when I arrived on the train at the beginning of the school year?" Emily frowned and shook her head slightly. "No..."

"Malfoy... he broke my nose..." Harry turned to look at Emily, his young face wrought with strain that no young person should ever have written upon their face. "I know Draco is up to something, I overheard him talking to Snape... at Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party..."

"Professor Snape..."

Harry stared quietly at Emily. Emily smiled gently at him. "You overheard Draco talking to Professor Snape..." Harry snorted and continued with what he was saying. "He said something about not needing... Professor Snape's help with anything... I'm sure he is working for Voldemort... I'm positive he is..."

Emily's thoughts flitted back to that morning Bellatrix and Narcissa turned up and talked Severus into doing an Unbreakable Vow. She could not let Harry know about this, she shook her head at Harry. "I'm sure you have misunderstood things Harry..." Harry shook his head furiously. "NO! I didn't Emily... I know I didn't... Malfoy keeps disappearing off of the Map... why would he do that if he wasn't up to no good?"

Emily sighed gently. "You still have the Marauder's Map?" Harry nodded. "Yes... I've been watching Draco, and every so often he disappears... like completely disappears and then... he's back again, it's like he becomes invisible to the Map... how can he do that?"

Emily shook her head and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Harry... I don't know... although I knew about the Map, I never learnt it's secrets. Sirius was pretty strict about that... they all were..." Harry looked back across the grounds. Emily lent next to him. She could see that something else was bothering him. "Is there anything else Harry?"

Harry turned to her and looked as though he was going to say something, but he seemed to quickly changed his mind. Emily poked him in the side and grinned as he turned back to look at her. "What is it?" Harry blushed slightly and mumbled in her direction. Emily smiled. "Speak up Harry... I'm getting old now you know!" Harry chuckled before finally speaking up. "Ginny..."

Emily looked at him for a short moment trying to work out why he would say her name. That was when it hit her. "Oh..." Harry nodded. "I really like her... but..." Emily put an arm around him and pulled him closer. "But you don't know how to tell her?" Harry nodded.

OK... here's what you do..." Emily smiled as she spoke to him, she was happy as she realised that finally there was something she could help him with.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

"_What would you like for breakfast?"_

_He smiled at her before giving her a kiss."Some bacon would be wonderful..." She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face."Bacon? Again?"_

"_You're right... I'm enjoying your cooking too much. Perhaps we should get Kreacher to cook it?"_

_She pulled a face at his words and giggled as he pulled her into a warm embrace. "Are you happy Patch?"_

_She nodded gently as she gazed into his eyes, they were sparkling with life, passion and love. He looked more handsome when he was happy. "Everything is perfect Sirius... just perfect... I'm more than happy"_

Emily awoke with a start, she was unsure why. As she replayed her dream in her mind she realised why she had awoken. Walburga's portrait was creating a din downstairs. "Blood Traitors! In the noble house of Black!"

Emily jumped out of bed and grabbed her wand. Despite what the portrait said, Walburga was known to howl and holler at anyone, no matter their blood status. Creeping slowly out onto the landing, she gazed down the stairs in the hope she would see something, anything. Unsurprisingly she saw nothing, so she slowly and quietly tip-toed down the stairs one at a time. Walburga's portrait had been silenced, and all seemed still in the house once more. Her mind was racing, what if they knew where she was, what if they had come to take her to Voldemort. As she came to the last flight of stairs she took a deep breath and readied herself, now was not the time to lose her nerve.

She descended the final few steps and was surprised to find there was no one waiting to ambush her, no one at all. If Emily didn't know better she would have imagined she had been dreaming all along, and in fact the portrait had been quiet the entire time. That was until she heard someone lighting the fire in the great kitchen. Immediately Emily stiffened on hearing the sound, she had not imagined it and there was in fact someone here with her, trespassing by all accounts. She slowly and cautiously moved towards the doorway, careful not to knock anything that would give away her presence. She had to retain the element of surprise. As she slid around the door frame and pointed her wand in front of her, the shock of who stood in front of her was obvious, to the point that her mouth was left hanging wide open.

"Hello Em!"

Emily shook her head and slowly closed her mouth. "Remus? What are you doing here?"

"Fine welcome for an old friend wouldn't you say?"

Emily smiled and rushed forwards to hug Remus. "I'm sorry but I didn't think you'd want to speak to me after Christmas Day..." Remus gently stroked Emily's hair as he held her in his arms. "Don't be silly Em... how could I not want to speak to my oldest friend? Especially after everything that's happened to you... I'm so sorry about your parents..."

Emily felt a pang of grief sweep over her at the memory of her parents death, but tried her hardest to push it to one side. She pulled back in his arms and gazed at him with a smile fixed firmly on her face. "Your scars are healing I see..." Remus nodded with a small smile. "Yes... Tonks has come up with a fantastic ointment..."

He trailed off as Emily's smile widened to a knowing grin. He started to shake his head at her. "Now Emily... it's not what you think it is..." Emily watched as her friend started to squirm. She sat on the dining table and crossed her arms. "So... what is it then Remus?" Remus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know... but it's not..." He pointed at her face. "What you think it is..." Emily chuckled. "And why not? I think Tonks is a fantastic girl for you Remus..."

"Exactly Emily... girl..."

Emily tutted and rolled her eyes before standing up and walking over to him. "Remus... are you telling me that your reason for not at least contemplating it, is her age?"

"You and I both know there's more to it than that..."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Do we now? Because I'm thinking it's all reasons that are purely in your head..." Remus sighed and took a seat at the table. "It's complicated Emily... I'm old, poor and a werewolf... hardly qualities people look for in a husband... she deserves better than me or what I can provide for her..." Emily took a seat next to her old friend and reached out to hold his hand. "Remus... Tonks is a big girl now, she knows her own heart... and if her heart is telling her that she loves you... nothing you say or do will dissuade her from that... besides if you marry her we'll almost be family... as well as friends!"

Remus laughed as Emily winked at him. She stood up from her seat and headed over to the kettle. "Cup of tea or coffee?" Remus chuckled. "I wondered when you'd ask... I'm gasping! Tea please..."

Emily set about preparing a hot drink for them both. She was happy, settled. This was the life she had always wanted, and for a brief few moments it was almost as if the war didn't even exist. As she was pouring the drinks into their cups there came a fluttering down the chimney, she looked up in time to see a letter fly straight past Remus' head and land on the surface next to her. Remus stood up from the table and walked over to her. They both looked at one another, each wearing a noticeable frown. Emily picked up the letter, it was addressed to her, turning it over she saw the mark for Hogwarts.

"Not bad news I hope..."

Emily tutted at Remus for a second. "Ever the pessimist!"

Remus started to interject, but Emily ignored him as she opened the envelope, pulling out the letter and reading it. She smiled for a moment, but soon the smile faded and was replaced with a scowl. She put the letter down on the counter and sighed. A frustrated sigh. "What is it Em? Who's it from? Is Harry OK?" Remus' voice held only concern and Emily knew it was best to put his mind at ease as soon as possible. She nodded. "It was from Harry, he's OK... now anyway. Apparently he and Ron have been through the wars recently. Ron was poisoned... thankfully Harry saved his life... and now Harry is in the Hospital Wing because he was injured during a Quidditch match"

"Ron was poisoned?"

Emily nodded. "Apparently this is the second time a student has suffered a near fatal poisoning, both times the items involved have originally been meant for Dumbledore..." Remus could not contain the look of shock on his face at her words. "Someone is trying to kill Dumbledore?" Emily sighed. "It would appear so... it would also appear I have to give that McLaggen boy a severe talking to... he hit Harry on purpose!"

Remus closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "How is it, we talk about someone trying to kill Dumbledore, only for it to change to you needing to punish someone who hit Harry all in the same sentence?" Emily grinned and patted Remus' shoulder. "It's called 'changing the subject' oh and take a guess who commentated the Quidditch match?" Remus grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... who?"

"Luna Lovegood..."

Remus did a fantastic impression of a goldfish as he tried, unsuccessfully, to mouth his shock at the commentator choice. Emily just nodded. "I know!" She finished pouring the drinks and walked back over to the dining table, Remus quickly following her. "So... Harry is OK then?"

"Yes... sore, but OK... Unfortunately it means I won't be able to see him this week as I planned..." Emily took a sip of her tea and sighed. "I guess I'll have to think of something else to keep me occupied won't I?" Remus nodded. "Well... you could always come and help with The Burrow... we're nearly finished... but I'm sure they'd appreciate the extra pair of hands..."

Emily's eyes widened, she had almost forgotten. "Of course! Oh Remus... I promised I would help them... but I haven't been... I'm so terrible!" Remus smiled and shook his head. "Do not worry yourself over it... they understand... you lost your parents on the same night remember? Look... I'll let Arthur know that you'll stop by and help them tomorrow..."

"Thank you..."

The two friends sat in a comfortable silence, drinking their tea, for what seemed like hours. Suddenly Remus spoke up, snapping Emily from her reverie. "Why did you decide to come here Emily?" Emily frowned at Remus' question. "Why not?"

"I thought... after Sirius died... I thought you didn't want to be anywhere near this house..."

Emily sighed gently. "I thought that too... but the longer I stayed away, the more I felt myself being pulled towards here... this would have been my home too... if we had married... and now it's one of the only places I have left to remind me of him... I see him in every room and it comforts me Remus... it really does. Here, I don't know... I feel like I belong... I feel at home..." Remus smiled gently back at Emily and nodded, reaching for her hand. "You look happy here Emily... I think Sirius would be happy to know that you're here... you're home..."

"He is..."

Remus' eyes narrowed slightly at her word choice and she looked away. She couldn't even begin to try and explain to Remus the connection she had with Sirius. She couldn't even explain it herself, at times convincing herself she was going completely barmy. But she knew it was him, she could feel it was him, and ever since living in this house, she had felt it become stronger. This was the place that had solidified her relationship with him, this was where she had agreed to become his wife, the future Mrs. Black. This was her home and, as long as Harry allowed, it always would be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

"Three Butterbeers and a Fire-whiskey please"

Emily placed the drink order at the The Three Broomsticks. She had decided to treat Harry, Ron and Hermione to a trip into Hogsmeade. After everything that the boys had gone through in the last couple of weeks, she felt they deserved it. A few moments later the bartender passed her the drinks on a tray and she paid for them. As she made her way over to the table they were sat on in the corner of the pub, she saw the looks, she knew what they were thinking. For a long time she had been known as a Death Eater, now here she was walking around without a care in the world. That was the thing, she didn't care, they didn't need to know what her life was about. Her only worry was the three children that sat at the table she had just arrived at.

"Here we go..." She smiled brightly as she passed them each a foaming tankard filled with Butterbeer.

"Thanks Emily!" Harry was the only who was smiling as he took his drink from her. She sat down with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" She looked straight at Hermione, she knew Ron would not answer her question. Hermione was not that shy. "Everyone's staring at you Emily..." Emily grinned. "And?" She looked around and stared back at a few wizards who were muttering amongst themselves whilst staring straight at her, they immediately looked away. Emily turned back to Hermione. "Let them stare... they are of no concern to us"

Harry shook his head at Hermione as the young witch went to speak again. Emily smiled. "Let her speak Harry... I'm not going to shout at her!" Hermione looked seriously at Emily for a long moment. "What if they tell You-Know-Who?" Emily nodded. "Good point... but does it matter? While I'm with you, you're all safe... please believe that Hermione... I won't let anything bad happen to you... any of you..."

Hermione looked down at the table and slowly took a sip of her drink. Ron looked like he was trying to pretend he was anywhere but where he actually was. Emily looked at Harry and smiled gently with a small shrug. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea..."

Harry shook his head. "Why shouldn't we come here? They have no idea what you've been through Emily... the risks you took..." Emily smiled and nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "Thank you Harry..." Hermione put her drink down and sighed. "I'm sorry Harry..." She looked again at Emily. "What if they follow you... you could be in danger Emily..." Emily couldn't help but look surprised at Hermione's words. "Hermione... I'm perfectly capable..."

"Like Sirius was? Like Harry's parents? There are no guarantees... surely you know that?"

Emily sighed and put her glass down. "I do... more than you may realise Hermione... but I also know that I'm more powerful than most of them... and I'm not bragging when I say that" Emily glanced back at the table of wizards who seemed to be deep in conversation and not worrying themselves with her any more. "Let's change the subject now shall we? Ron, I've been to help your mother and father with your home... it's coming along really well..."

Ron gave her a weak smile and sipped his drink. An awkward silence fell over them as they all sat there drinking. Emily's good mood was disappearing fast. She had meant for this to be a relaxing day, but instead it had turned into this. She lent over to Harry. "Should we head back Harry?" He looked at her sadly and nodded. They all finished their drinks and made their way outside and towards the school. Hermione and Ron walked in front of Emily and Harry, Emily didn't mind, it gave her a chance to speak with him alone. "How are things Harry?"

"OK..."

Emily frowned slightly. "Harry?" He sighed. "Dumbledore... he's given me a job..." Emily looked at Harry sharply. "He's given you what job?" She knew that this wasn't good news. Harry looked at her and shook his head. "It's nothing... forget I said anything..." Emily chuckled quietly. "Harry... please... you know I won't!"

He smiled at her. "I have to ask Professor Slughorn a question... I'm not getting anywhere at the moment though..." Emily nodded, she knew better than to press him on details. She was however irritated that Dumbledore had given Harry such an important task. "How do you find him as a teacher Harry? Better than Professor Snape?"

Harry laughed. "Anyone is better than him!" Emily smiled slightly, it was almost as if James was talking to her. "So you're not struggling with Potions?" Harry shook his head. "No... I always hated Potions before... now, it's like I actually understand it..."

Emily grinned. "Your mother would be happy about that... Potions was her favourite subject!" Harry smiled back at her. "I won something in Potions..." Emily looked impressed. "Did you now? What did you win?"

"A vial of Felix Felicis"

Harry looked proud of himself as he announced it to her. Emily couldn't help but feel very proud of him herself, she wrapped an arm around him. "Well done Harry!"

They walked for a few moments in silence before Harry spoke up again. "I've found out where Malfoy is going..." Emily glanced at Harry and tried to refrain from frowning at him. "How?" Harry looked at her guiltily, she may not have frowned but she had certainly sounded unimpressed. "Kreacher and Dobby..."

"House-Elves?" Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Harry just nodded. "Kreacher actually did what you asked him?"

Harry chuckled slightly. "I know... I can't believe it either..." Emily shook her head. "Just be cautious Harry... we still don't know whether we can truly trust him..."

"I know... Dobby is watching him for me though... he seems pretty keen to help at the moment"

"Hmmm... at the moment..."

They soon found themselves back on the school grounds and Emily sighed. Her time with Harry was coming to an end. As she waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione she turned to Harry and looked at him seriously. "Harry... I don't think I need to tell you to be careful... but I'm going to anyway..."

Harry smiled slightly. "I know... I will..."

They gave each other a hug and suddenly an idea hit her. She pulled away and held onto his arms. "Harry... about this job Dumbledore has given you?" Harry nodded. "Perhaps the reason why you haven't succeeded is because what you really need is some luck...?" Harry thought about what she had said and suddenly smiled. He stepped forwards to give her another hug. "Thanks Emily!" She chuckled. "You're welcome!"

A couple of hours later and Emily was wandering through Diagon Alley. She shook her head to see the sight of all the abandoned shops, and then what remained of Ollivander's. She could still remember the day she had gone in there for her wand. She felt inside her cloak and ran her hand across it. 11" Oak with Unicorn Hair. She smiled at the memory of how special she had felt on being 'chosen' by the wand. Wandlore had always fascinated her, but she had never felt the real urge to learn it. She shook her head sadly, now she had no idea where Hogwart's students would get their wands. Turning to look down the street she was confronted with Fred and George's shop. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She smiled at the giant effigy of the twins lifting his hat in greeting to the street.

Stepping inside immediately her senses were hit with fun, laughter and light. The shop seemed to encapsulate the twins joint personality. She wandered around in amazement at all of the things they had for sale. Suddenly she came across a small section entitled 'Muggle Magic Tricks' She gazed at all of the items, packs of playing cards, plastic wands, colourful handkerchiefs and bunches of artificial flowers. She smiled, her father would have loved it all.

"Hello Professor!"

"See anything you like?"

"We have a good deal on Love Potions at the moment..."

Emily turned and sighed at the twins. "Now what use would I have for a Love Potion?" The twins looked at each other and smiled. "Uhh... Professor..."

"Do we really need to spell it out?"

Emily chuckled. "Boys... believe me... I know all there is to know on that subject!"

The twins grinned at her before wiggling their eyebrows at her, causing her to chuckle some more. Fred stepped forwards. "See anything interesting here?" Emily smiled and nodded. "Actually yes... how much for one of the plastic wands?" George smiled. "Nothing for you Emily..." Emily frowned. "Nothing?"

The twins shook their heads together. "Nothing"

"And the playing cards?"

Again the twins spoke in unison. "Nothing!"

Emily crossed her arms. "Why no charge?" She was suspicious of their actions.

"For your help..."

"With our parents house..."

Emily smiled slightly and uncrossed her arms. "Are you sure?"

The twins nodded. "Won't happen all the time though..."

"Yeah, we have to make a living you know!"

Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I knew it couldn't last!" She followed them over to get her items wrapped. "So... why are you selling 'Muggle Magic Tricks'?"

"For freaks like dad..."

Emily laughed. "Freaks?" The twins nodded. "Yeah... you know..."

"Weirdo's who are interested in Muggle stuff..."

"Like dad..." The twins looked at each other and suddenly froze. "No offence to you though Emily..."

Emily smiled and winked. "I know boys... I know!" She took the bag from Fred and said her goodbyes. Just before she went to leave the shop, she turned to look at them. "Be careful boys... OK?"

They both grinned at her. "We will!"

Emily stepped back out onto the street and took in a deep breath, it was like someone had turned all the lights off. She quickly made her way towards the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron, she felt uneasy, and she was positive she was being followed. As she came to the brick wall she quickly tapped the brick needed to gain access to the small courtyard. She breathed a small sigh of relief as she stepped into it, standing at the back of the pub. Glancing behind her she saw two cloaked individuals quickly dive into an alleyway. Gripping her wand tightly she dashed inside the pub and hoped she could make it back to Grimmauld Place safely.


	18. Chapter 18

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily looked out of the living room window, they were still there. It had been 2 months since she had been followed from Diagon Alley. Thankfully they did not know that 12 Grimmauld Place existed, but they knew she was somewhere nearby. Everyday there were two new Death Eaters standing outside on the street, watching the building closely. Emily cursed herself for her careless attitude, Hermione had been right after all. She sighed as she trudged through into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Things were getting desperate, she was starting to run out of food, and she had had no contact with anyone for 7 weeks. As soon as she realised her situation, she had informed Dumbledore who had put the word out to restrict all forms of communication with her. Which had meant she had celebrated her birthday alone, it had also been a year since she had lost Sirius.

Sitting down at the table cradling her coffee in her hands, she thought about Harry and what he was doing at the moment. It was nearly the summer holidays and she wondered whether she would be able to see him before he went back home to his Aunt and Uncle's house. Her head was beginning to hurt and she rubbed her temples to try and soothe away the pain. The time was going to come when she was going to have to leave this house, with the strong possibility that she would never be able to come back. As she closed her eyes and lent back in her chair, ready to take a sip of her coffee, there came a flash of green light from behind. She swung out of her chair, her coffee cup smashing to the ground, and as a quick as a flash she was pointing her wand at the hooded figure that was desperately dusting themselves off.

"Who are you?"

The figure stopped momentarily from dusting themselves off. "A friend..." They continued their dusting before standing up straight. She eyed them suspiciously, she had thought for a moment she recognised their voice but she wasn't sure, and she didn't want to fall foul of a Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion.

"Show yourself!" She gripped her wand tighter and spoke with more force. They sighed and slowly reached up to remove their hood. They smiled slightly as Emily took in who it was. "Happy now?"

Emily shook her head slightly. "What did you give me for Christmas before last?" He didn't even think about the answer. "A brooch encrusted in diamonds... made in the shape of your initials... which reminds me, you've never once worn it Emily..." Emily smiled slightly, it really was Severus. She lowered her wand and shook her head as she took her seat at the table again. "What's happening Severus?"

Severus took a seat next to her and smiled ruefully. "Things are moving a lot quicker than we anticipated Emily... Dumbledore does not have long..." Emily started at his words. "Voldemort is pushing Draco to do it already?" Severus half chuckled. "I wish it was that simple... the curse, it's taking him quicker than we thought..."

Emily covered her face and lent on the table. She had forgotten about the curse. She turned back to him and shrugged slightly. "So... what do you need me to do?" Severus sighed and took hold of Emily's hands. "We have a date... Draco is going to let some Death Eaters into Hogwarts..." Emily frowned, taken aback by his words. "What? How?"

Severus shook his head at her. "That doesn't matter at the moment, all that matters is we will need you there... with the Order... and Emily..." He paused and looked down at the floor. She could see he was troubled. "Severus?" Emily squeezed his hands in hers. What was troubling her friend? He looked back up at her with small tears in her eyes. "The Unbreakable Vow..."

Emily's eyes opened wide in realisation. "So..."

Severus sniffed. "I will be the one to do it Emily... I know Draco will fail at it... Voldemort knows it too..." He stood up and walked away from her to gaze into the fire. "Please do not think I want to do it... I will not take pleasure in ending his life..." Emily stood up and walked behind him, touching his shoulder. He turned to look at her and half smiled, she smiled back at him. "I will always be here for you Severus... I believe in you..." His smile deepened. "That means a lot to me Emily... Thank you..." Emily gave him a small hug. "That's what friends do Severus... we stick by each other through thick and thin... always..."

She heard him sigh and inhale deeply as his arms squeezed her tighter to him. She closed her eyes and knew that what she had said had comforted him.

"Remus will contact you by Floo-Powder when we need you Emily... that's all I can say right now..."

She nodded against his shoulder. "I'll be waiting and ready..." He cleared his throat and pulled away from their embrace. He suddenly frowned at her. "Emily... I've just realised it was your birthday last week..." Emily chuckled slightly. "Yes it was..."

"Did you... never mind..." He looked away from her, it was Emily's turn to frown. "Did I...?" She tried to prompt him to say what he had originally planned. He smiled at her. "Did you have a nice day?" Emily nodded slightly before shrugging. "It was as good as can be expected I suppose..."

They stood staring at each other for a few moments in silence, before Severus spoke again. "I should get back to the school... stay here until you hear from Remus... they are watching for you closely now..." Emily blushed slightly. "I know... I was careless..."

"You wanted to see Harry... it's understandable..." He gently touched her cheek and then pulled his hand away from her. "Sorry..." His voice came as a mumble, and Emily could see he was deep in thought. She smiled gently at him. "It's fine..."

Severus shook himself out of his thoughts. "I'll see you soon Emily... take care of yourself"

"You too" She watched as he disappeared back into the fireplace, heading back to Hogwarts.

~HP~

Emily stood and took a deep breath. She knew something was happening, the Death Eaters had disappeared from outside the house. All was quiet. She paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in the kitchen, desperate to know something, anything. Her silent pleas for news did not go unanswered for long as there came a movement in the fire. She dropped to her knees in front of the fire.

"Remus?" A few seconds later she could quite clearly see Remus' face staring back at her.

"Emily? We need you... but you must be quick Em... before the Death Eaters find out..."

Emily swallowed nervously but nodded to her old friend. "I will... I promise..." She saw him smile slightly. "See you soon..." She waited for him to disappear from her fireplace. She took out her wand, pointing at the flames. "Aguamenti"

The fire was immediately doused out. Stepping into it, she took one last look around the house before throwing the handful of powder and finding herself in Dumbledore's office at the school. She stepped out in front of Remus and Nymphadora. Remus stepped forwards to give her a small hug as a welcome. "I'm sorry we don't have time to catch up... we need to get out there Emily!"

Emily grinned. "Then stop talking... let's go!" They all headed out of Dumbledore's Office and down the stairs, running as quickly as they could through the corridors.

"They're in the Astronomy Tower!" Remus shouted back to Emily as he took the lead, Emily looked across the grounds and could already see the Morsmordre hanging over the Tower. Suddenly there came a flash of green light, it shone so brightly in the night sky. Emily gasped and stopped running as she saw a figure falling from Tower towards the ground. She took up running again and found herself out in the grounds, as she headed towards the Tower, she found herself under attack as a few sparks flew past her head.

"Everte Statum!" She cast the spell at the two Death Eaters in front of her, watching with a small smile as they flew backwards, landing heavily on the ground. She continued running, desperate to get to the Tower. On seeing Bellatrix in front of her, she slowed down to a stop and took a deep breath. Bellatrix smiled at her.

"You're too late Mudblood! He's dead! Your precious Dumbledore is dead!" Her cackling made Emily groan. Pointing her wand at the witch she spoke loudly. "You really do get on my nerves Bellatrix... Carpe Retractum!"

In that moment a thick rope flew from the end of Emily's wand and wrapped itself around Bellatrix's arm, Emily pulled with all of her strength and watched with a large amount of satisfaction as Bellatrix was launched across the fields. As Emily turned to go on to the Tower, she registered someone standing behind her too late. A hand was wrapped tightly around her throat and she was lifted off of her feet. The stench that emanated from him was disgusting, adding to her discomfort as she felt the breath slowly leaving her body. It was Fenrir Greyback. "The Dark Lord will be pleased I got you!"

She looked down at him and groaned as she kicked and hit out at him, desperately trying to break free from his seemingly vice like grip. Suddenly there was a loud snap and a flash of red light hit him square on the back. His grip loosened enough for her to kick free, she landed roughly on the ground and gasped as she felt her lungs finally filling with air. She glanced up, wand in hand as she saw a young wizard battling with the werewolf. As Fenrir slashed at the young wizard's face she managed to find her feet and non-verbally cast 'Incarcerous'. Immediately Fenrir was bound by thick ropes and he fell to the ground as they wound tighter and tighter around his body. Growling with frustration as he found himself unable to move.

She ran over to the young wizard who had saved her, he was crouched on the ground, shielding his face. He was obviously in pain. She touched his shoulder. "Are you OK?"

He nodded slightly and looked at her. His face bore 3 scratches down his cheek and she shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry..." He shook his head. "Don't be... you saved my life..." She smiled back at him. "And you saved mine... I'm Emily by the way..."

"Bill... Bill Weasley..."

She frowned as she suddenly saw the family resemblance and the shock of red hair. "I have no idea how I missed that!" He chuckled slightly. "There's more Death Eaters around here... Snape's on the move with Draco too..."

Emily's thoughts turned to Severus, he would be grieving right now. Taking the life of Dumbledore would have been the most difficult thing in the world to him, but she knew that no one would ever know. How could they? Not without endangering himself and Harry. She froze. Harry. All this time she hadn't even given him a thought, of where he could be or what he could be doing. She watched as Bill stood up and ran towards the school, calling a quick 'Good Luck' back to her. Emily didn't know where to go, there were flashes and loud explosions coming from seemingly every corner of the school.

"COWARD!" The word was shouted with so much hatred and anger Emily could hardly fail to hear it. She turned to where it came from and started to run. It was coming from the direction of Hagrid's Hut, dangerously close to the forest.

"Coward... fight me! Why won't you fight me?" Emily came to a halt as she saw Harry firing spell after spell at Severus, who was batting them away as though they were troublesome flies. She didn't know what to do, if she took Severus' side, all would be revealed, but she couldn't fire spells at her friend. Not when there was the chance he could not stop it. She opted instead to speak out. "Harry!"

Her godson turned slightly, his tear stained face wrought in anger. "He killed Dumbledore!" Emily nodded. "I know..."

"Dumbledore trusted him!"

Harry turned back to Severus. "He trusted you! And you murdered him! Fight back!" He set off a fresh round of spells in Severus' direction, causing Severus to take a step back. Emily ran forwards and grabbed hold of Harry. "Stop Harry! Dumbledore would not want this!" Harry struggled from Emily's grip, he was enraged. "He deserves it!"

Emily shot a look to Severus who sighed, nodding slightly to her. Moments later Harry and Emily were knocked off of their feet. Emily groaned slightly. She had not expected that from Severus, she sat up and watched as he took one last look at them before apparating. Harry stood up and yelled in frustration. "He's gone... it's your fault he's gone!" Emily stood up, grabbing hold of Harry's shoulders. "Harry if I had not been here, you could have been killed!" He stopped for a moment and stared at her. She saw the sadness in his eyes. "He's dead Emily... Dumbledore's really dead..."

Emily pulled him into a hug. "I know Harry... I know..." Emily felt the tears in her own eyes as Harry started to cry into her shoulder. He had lost so much in his life, she didn't know what to do or say, save be there for him. "Why does everyone keep dying?"

"I don't know Harry... I wish I did, but I don't..." Emily took a deep breath. "Come on Harry... we need to get back to the school, the others will be wondering where we are..." Emily put an arm around his shoulder and started to walk with him back towards the school. Harry looked at her. "You won't die on me will you Emily?"

Emily frowned slightly. "I certainly don't intend to Harry..."

They carried on in silence and Emily sighed to herself. She had no idea what was going to happen now that Dumbledore was dead, but one thing she did know, she had to stay alive. No matter what. For Harry's sake.


	19. Chapter 19

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily and Harry made their way slowly through the vast corridors of Hogwarts. They were heading to the Hospital Wing. Everywhere there was silence throughout the school and its grounds. It seemed that the moment Severus had apparated, the remaining Death Eaters had also disappeared.

"Emily!" Emily turned to see Remus and Bill heading towards them. Bill's face looked worse than it had, but he had a small smile on his face. When they had caught up to them Remus gave Emily a small squeeze. "I'm glad you're safe Em..."

"You too..." She looked over at Bill. "Hospital Wing for you..." He nodded. "I know... my mum is going to be mad at me!" Emily let out a small chuckle. "I think your mum will just be glad you're alive..." He smiled. "Thanks to you!" Emily shook her head. "Simply returning the favour!"

The four of them started to make their way through the school. Remus walked ahead with Harry. "Are you OK Harry?" Remus looked at Harry with concern, Harry quietly nodded as they all proceeded towards the Hospital Wing. Upon entering the Wing, everyone was immediately happy to find that there had been no fatalities, save for a Death Eater. It also seemed that Bill was the only person to have been badly injured, everyone else only suffering minor scratches and bruises.

As Madam Pomfrey began the slow task of checking everyone out, Emily headed over to a free bed with Harry and sat him down. Professor McGonagall was having a conversation with Tonks and Remus when she caught sight of them, quickly making her way across the ward to where they were. "Harry?"

Emily stepped to one side, allowing the Professor to sit next to Harry on the bed.

"Harry... what were you and Professor Dumbledore doing in the Astronomy Tower this evening?" Harry shook his head at the old witch. "I'm sorry Professor... I can't tell you..."

Professor McGonagall frowned slightly at Harry and turned to Emily. She shrugged, she had not known that Harry was at the Astronomy Tower, and certainly had no idea what he was doing there with Dumbledore. The elderly witch turned back to Harry and sighed quietly. "Harry, are you quite sure..."

"Professor, I'm sorry..."

McGonagall nodded and pursed her lips, standing up from the bed. "Very well..."

With that she disappeared back over to where Remus and Tonks were stood, now talking with Madam Pomfrey. Emily sat down gently next to Harry. She glanced around the ward. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sat around Bill's bed. Neville and Luna were standing close by. She sighed, they were all extremely lucky to still be alive, given the people they had been duelling with. She looked across to Harry, he was staring at the floor, sat in silence, but Emily knew he was thinking.

"I did not know you were in the Astronomy Tower Harry... you're very lucky..."

Harry shifted slightly on the bed. "Not lucky... not really..." Emily put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you tell me about it?" Harry looked back at Emily and smiled. "Dumbledore... he saved me..." Emily smiled back at him. "Of course he did..."

"He knew Emily, it was like he knew what was going to happen... I can't explain it... but I'm sure he knew"

Emily nodded, she didn't want to give too much information away. It would not do for Harry to dwell on things that had past, things that he did not need to know right now.

"I just... I can't believe that Snape killed him... I never liked him, but Dumbledore told me I should trust him, Dumbledore trusted him... Dumbledore never got anything wrong..."

Emily pulled Harry towards her. "Harry... Dumbledore was not perfect" Harry pulled away from her. "What? How can you say that about the greatest sorcerer that ever lived?" Emily raised an eyebrow slightly at her young godson. "Harry... Dumbledore did a lot of things that he regretted in his life, he told me himself... I'm sure though, he could be forgiven for a few mistakes..." Harry looked deep in thought at her words and nodded slowly. "But the Order... even you Emily... Snape has betrayed everyone"

Emily sighed and looked up to find that Remus was standing near to them. Remus stepped closer to the bed. "Harry is right Emily... Snape has betrayed us all..." Emily snorted slightly. "Like you were ever willing to give him a chance..."

Remus looked at her in shock. "Please do not tell me that you still see him as a 'friend' Emily Dawson? After what that man... and I use the term loosely with regards to him, after what he has done this evening... I'd say that I was right to feel that way about him! He never changed, not once... ever since we were children..."

Emily bit her tongue and bowed her head. It would do no good to fight in Severus' corner right now.

"You won't be able to go back to the house Emily..." Emily snapped her head back to look at Remus. "What do you mean?"

"Snape knows the location of Grimmauld Place... for all we know he could be passing on it's details to Voldemort this very moment..."

Emily frowned, desperately trying to figure out a way to win the argument. She knew deep down in her heart that Severus would never reveal its location, he would never expose her like that. "But it's our home... Harry's home!"

Remus shrugged. "Do you honestly think that Severus Snape would care about that? Emily... I know it's hard... but you must push aside every word that Snape has ever said to you... it has all been lies... every last thing... we must assume the very worst situation has occurred and the house is compromised..."

Harry sniffed. Emily turned to see he was crying quietly. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Emily... I'm sorry that you can't stay there any more..."

Emily pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Harry... once this is all over... I swear we will live in that house..." Harry nodded into her shoulder as he clung onto her as tightly as she held him. "This bloody war..."

"Emily!" Emily turned and shook her head at Remus. "Harry is seeing people die Remus... he's not a child any more! This bloody war is stripping me of everyone and everything I care about... I'm not standing for it any more..." Remus sighed. "You say that as if you have had a choice all along..."

Emily thought on his words and sighed to herself. He was right. In the end, none of them had a choice.

~HP~

It was the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Emily was stood in her old quarters at the school, staring at herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _"Sirius... are you there?"_

"_Always Emily..."_

"_I'm going to need you today"_

"_I know, I'm here..."_

"_We can't go back home"_

"_One day you will... I know you will!"_

Emily opened her eyes. _"I hope you're right"_

"_Have I ever let you down before?" _Emily smiled as he chuckled mischievously at his own words. She straightened her clothes and headed over to her bed to pick up her cloak. She had not slept the previous night, her thoughts on Harry and what he was going to do. He was being secretive, and she was unsure why. As she swept her cloak over her shoulders and headed outside she still couldn't wrap her head around why he had been in the Astronomy Tower. Making her way down the stairs towards the main entrance to the school, she sighed quietly as all the portraits were weeping at the loss of the great headmaster. His loss was one that would be felt for a long time.

Stepping out into the grounds she could see a large group of people, some from the Order, others from the Ministry, gathered already with the teachers. The students were huddled together, awaiting instructions of where they needed to be. Some were weeping openly, others were standing in silence staring into open space. She slowly made her way over to where the teachers were gathered, nodding at a few of the students who smiled on seeing her.

"Emily... good to see you, well... not under the circumstances... but you know..." Emily smiled gently at Professor Slughorn as he greeted her. "And you Professor..."

A few minutes later, Emily took a deep breath as slowly everyone proceeded to bury the greatest headmaster the school had ever known.

~HP~

Emily stood with Harry staring out across the lake. He was deep in thought and quiet.

"I shall miss you Harry..."

"I know..."

"When are you leaving?" Harry turned to her and frowned slightly. "What?" Emily smiled knowingly at him. "You're planning something... you, Ron and Hermione... and it has something to do with Dumbledore and why you were at the Astronomy Tower that night... doesn't it?"

He nodded and quickly turned away from her. "We don't know yet..." Emily sat down, Harry quickly sat beside her. She was silent for a few moments before she spoke to him. "Harry I won't force you to tell me..."

"I can't tell you..." His response had been so quick it took Emily by surprise. She looked deep into his eyes. Lily's eyes. "Can't or won't?" Harry shook his head. "I can't... Dumbledore asked me not to..." She saw he was telling the truth and simply nodded at him. "I understand, you must not go against his wishes... just know that whatever it is, should you ever need me..." Harry smiled slightly. "I know..."

They each sat in silence, looking at the still water. Emily was unsure of what else to say. The day had been a trying one, and she could see that he was tired.

"Harry..." Her godson turned to her. "Be safe..."

"I will... I promise..."

Emily wrapped her arms around him and sniffed to fight back the tears. Each time she looked at him it was as if he had aged a further year, or two. He truly was grown up now, there was no doubt about it. She just hoped that whatever it was that Dumbledore had given him to do, it would keep him far from danger for as long as possible. She knew that the worst was yet to come, and she did not want Harry anywhere near it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily heard a low whistle and she stepped out of the shadows. Letting out a low whistle in return, she kept her hand on her wand. On seeing Remus she smiled and nodded, making her way quickly and cautiously over to him.

"Are the others here?" She whispered to him, he shook his head in reply. No sooner had he done this, there came another low whistle, they both turned and saw the remainder of the expected group, led by Mad-Eye Moody. He gave a small wave to them as they made their way over to join them. Together the small group walked up the path towards the front door of Number Four Privet Drive.

"I hope they've gone..."

"Be quiet Weasley!"

"Which one?" Emily smiled slightly at the twins and shook her head, she knew it was best not to irritate Alastor, but especially not tonight of all nights. Alastor knocked on the door, and it was opened quickly by Harry. He stood in shock for a moment as all of the group filed past him and into the living room. As they all gathered in a circle, Harry still seemed to be in shock.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Harry!" George winked at Harry and flashed him a smile. Harry grinned back, went to speak but was interrupted as Alastor cleared his throat. "We need to get you somewhere safe Harry"

Harry frowned. "Safe? Dumbledore said I was safe here..."

"Until your 17th birthday Harry..." Harry looked at Remus and frowned slightly. "But... that's not for a couple more days..."

Moody once again cleared his throat, an annoying habit that Emily had noticed. Apparently it seemed, it was the only way he could gain their attention. "Best not to ask too many questions Harry... all you need to know is that we're here to get you moved somewhere safer..."

Emily frowned slightly at Alastor, but he ignored her. "Why can't he just tell Harry the truth? He's not a child..." She said it under her breath and Remus chuckled at her tone. Remus lent towards her as the group listened to as Moody went on to tell them the plan for this evening.

"I have something to tell you Em..." Emily smiled and pretended to listen to Moody, whispering back to Remus. "If it's to tell me you got married... Tonks already told me..." She turned to him and winked. "I'm happy for you Remus..."

Alastor Moody cleared his throat, attracting the two friends attention. "If it's not too much bother...?"

Emily sighed, he was reprimanding them as if they were at school. She heard a loud tutting, looking across to see the Weasley twins staring at her and Remus, shaking their heads and grinning. "Naughty, naughty Professor!" Emily rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out at Fred. "That's enough boys..."

Emily looked over at Arthur who smiled apologetically at Emily, she simply shook her head and smiled. Alastor sighed. "As I was saying... we don't want them to know which is the real you..." Harry frowned. "The real me?"

Alastor Moody smiled a lopsided grin, reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out his hip flask. "I'm sure you and your friends are familiar with this little brew..." Harry's eyebrows twitched upwards. "With what?" Mad-Eye opened the lid of the hip flask. "Polyjuice Potion..."

Harry looked around the group of people stood in the small living room. Emily could see he was thinking. "Wait... you mean?"

"Yes"

Harry started to shake his head fervently. "No! No, you can't! I won't let you!"

"Sorry Harry... but since when did we ever listen to you?" Emily smiled at Ron's words, Harry still shook his head. "I won't have anyone else die for me..."

"That choice is not yours to make Harry" Harry turned to Emily as she said these words. She smiled gently at her godson. "I'm sure I've told you before Harry... people make their own decisions, and every one of us want to protect you, the risk is ours to take and ours alone..."

"Emily is right Harry..." Harry turned back to Moody. "Everyone here knows the risk, and is willing to take it..."

"Speak fer y'erself!" Everyone now turned to see the small, portly shape of Mundungus Fletcher. Alastor growled slightly and Fletcher bowed his head and became silent. Harry stared round at them all again. "Well I don't like it... surely there must be another way?" Harry continued to look around the circle, his eyes pleading for there to be another plan. Alastor nodded slightly to Hermione who dashed forwards and grabbed a hair from Harry's head.

"OW!" Harry held his head where the hair had been all but ripped out. Hermione smiled apologetically to him as she put the hair into the hip flask in Moody's hand. "Sorry Harry..."

"Thank you Miss Granger..." Hermione smiled shyly to Mad-Eye. Emily stepped forwards and put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Everything will be OK Harry... you'll see, we're pairing up... one fake Harry to one of us..." Harry frowned slightly. "So... who will I be with?"

There came a roaring engine sound from out on the street, Harry rushed over to the bay window and peered out into the night. He gasped slightly. "Hagrid? I'll be with Hagrid... in that?" Emily chuckled. "You'll be perfectly safe Harry... 'that' is a motorbike and it used to belong to Sirius..." Harry turned to face her, a small glint in his eyes. "Really?" Emily smiled and nodded.

"Well all this is wonderful, but we do have a schedule to keep to..." Emily sighed with a hint of irritation, turning back to Alastor. "For once Alastor... I'm not the one holding us up..." She gazed at the hip flask in his hands and he mumbled slightly as he followed her gaze, quickly handing the flask to Fred who smiled nervously as he raised the flask to his mouth.

"Bottoms up!" Slowly he took a sip and passed the flask around the others who were to act as the fake Harry's. Within moments each of them began to quiver and shake as the potion slowly transformed them into Harry. Soon there were 7 Harry Potter's standing in the living room. Remus put a bag down in front of them. "Change of clothes for you all..."

Harry stood in amazement as he saw 6 of him staring back at him. As they finished dressing themselves, Moody caught everyone's attention. "Here's how the pairs will be. Harry you will be with Hagrid in the motorbike, Fred you'll be with your father, George with Remus. Ron you'll be going with Nympha..." He paused momentarily upon seeing the flash of warning in Tonks' eyes. "Ron you'll be with Tonks... that leaves Fleur with Bill and Hermione... you'll be with Emily..."

"Wot about me?" Alastor smiled mischievously at the Harry who spoke like Mundungus. "You'll be with me Fletcher..."

Emily smiled slightly. She was glad that Alastor was taking Mundungus, he was a shifty little character and she did not care to watch over him much. It had however been his suggestion to create the decoys, the very plan that they were executing this very evening, so she was grateful to him for that, but that was all. She looked around at all of the Harry's. "Hermione?"

"I'm here Emily..." She smiled as Hermione awkwardly stepped closer to her, the poor girl was self conscious about being a boy. "It'll be OK..." Hermione nodded. "Oh... I know... I trust you completely Emily..." Emily grinned. "Not about that, although that will also be OK... I was on about the Potion... I heard about your last mishap with the stuff..." Hermione blushed. "Yes... cat hair..." Emily nodded and stared across the room, watching as everyone was pairing up. "An easy mistake. Now, we'll be travelling on a Thestral... do you know what one is?" Hermione nodded much to Emily's relief.

"Emily?" Emily turned to see a Harry standing behind her, she raised an eyebrow. "Harry?" He grinned and nodded, stepping forward to give her a hug. "Please be careful Emily"

"I will Harry... don't worry... everything is going to be fine, you'll see"

Mad-Eye swept around the room, thumping his staff loudly as his magical eye spun wildly in it's socket. "Time to go!"

As they headed out onto the street, there stood two Thestrals, Hagrid on the motorbike and an assortment of broomsticks. After a few quickly muttered 'good lucks' from each of them, Emily climbed onto one of the Thestrals, reaching down and helping Hermione to sit behind her. They watched as Bill Weasley and Fleur climbed onto the other, once seated Bill turned to Emily and waved with a small smile. Emily nodded in acknowledgement, his scars looked much better and he was a lucky man, it was evident he had a loving bride to be in Fleur. The Thestral was becoming impatient as it stomped it's feet on the road, Emily instinctively petted it's neck to soothe it.

"Not long now... not long..." As she whispered the soothing words, Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Emily. "I'm scared Professor" Emily reached a hand to squeeze Hermione's. "We all are... but here's what I want you to do... keep a clear head, a firm grip on your wand and when you say a spell, mean it... if you can do that... I'll do the same..."

She turned slightly to look at the young witch who currently looked like her godson, Hermione nodded and reached into her jacket to pull out her wand. Emily smiled and nodded back to her. The rest of the group were situated on their broomsticks and ready to go, Moody looked up into the night sky and growled slightly. "Head to the Burrow, we rendezvous there... on the count of three..."

The motorbike roared into life and the Thestral's panicked slightly at the noise it made. Mad-Eye took one last look around the group. "One... two... three!"

At once they all flew into the air, no sooner had they flown above the tree-tops they found themselves under attack by a large group of Death Eaters.


	21. Chapter 21

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

The Thestral flapped it's wings and dodged and dived in the night sky as Emily desperately tried to keep them as close to the group as possible. Spells were being flung at them from all possible directions and Emily was trying her best to keep them on the animal, much less anything else. The Death Eaters were doing their best to separate each of the pairs, and to Emily's relief were not having much luck in doing so. Hermione was doing a great job of fending off as many spells as possible, but Emily knew they would eventually be overcome if the onslaught didn't cease soon.

She looked ahead as she saw the rest of the group under fire and growled on seeing Bellatrix. The witch was currently attacking Ron and Tonks, it seemed she was looking at the battle as a personal vendetta against her niece. Taking her wand she fired a shot of red sparks in the witch's direction. The action caused Bellatrix to turn her head to look behind her, and as she did so she locked eyes with Emily. Emily couldn't help herself, she had to smile at Bellatrix. She knew this simple motion would anger her, which only made Emily smile more. She was predictable, and predictable always made mistakes. Bellatrix flew above Emily and Hermione, and for a moment she was out of sight. Emily wondered whether she had acted rashly, but she didn't have long to think as a flare of green light flew past her head.

"The Killing curse... why the sneaky little bit..."

"Professor!" Emily shook her head and guided the Thestral sharply to the right. "Hold on tight Hermione!"

On giving the warning she sharply tugged the Thestral at the neck, causing it to fly upwards on a very steep ascent. Emily's plan was to make Bellatrix lose sight of her, if only for a moment. Hermione's hands gripped tightly around Emily's waist, and she hoped that her plan worked. Turning sharply to the left, before diving down, they came to be above Bellatrix's broom. It had worked. Pointing her wand straight at the witch, she sent a curse flying in her direction.

"Bella!" Emily looked to her right and saw a face from the past. Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband. He had seen Emily, and was warning Bellatrix. Emily didn't have time to send more curses in either of their directions as they soon found themselves under attack from a group of 5 Death Eaters. Hermione sent a flare careening into them, dispersing them before they had time to fire any more spells. That was when she saw him. Severus. He was chasing Remus and George. He looked, different. She thought about calling out to him, but it was too late, he was gone, flying into the mass of broomsticks and spells. For the moment they were clear of any Death Eaters and she needed to get them to the Burrow, before they came under attack much more.

As she reached clear sky, she found that they were above the ongoing battle. Her heart pulled to join them, but she knew that it wasn't just her life at risk. She had to think of Hermione, this young witch needed her, needed her to keep them both safe. As much as she wanted to be down there, protecting the others, she had to put their lives first. Suddenly there came a scream, and with one glance down Emily knew who it was. Voldemort. "Oh my god... he's here..."

"Emily?" Emily turned slightly to look at Hermione. "Voldemort... he's here... we had no idea he would come out tonight, no idea he would take that kind of risk... I need to get down there, make sure Harry's safe!"

She guided the Thestral back down onto the same level as the fighting, quickly the beast flew through the whizzing and banging of spells. Emily and Hermione successfully warded them off, if any got too close for comfort. Emily pushed on, desperate to set eyes on the motorbike, she needed to know that they were safe, she needed to see with her own two eyes that Hagrid and Harry were not being attacked by Voldemort.

"Emily!" She turned momentarily to her right. There he was again, only this time he looked like the Severus she had come to know. He shook his head at her and pointed his wand, sending a wave of orange light at her, she lifted the Thestral above it and watched as it hit another Death Eater. He frowned up at her, but flew off. She wasn't sure if he had meant to hit her or not, and she didn't care to think on it too much. She needed to catch up with Hagrid and that damned motorbike.

~HP~

Thirty minutes later and Emily saw the lights of the Burrow. She slowly guided the Thestral down to the ground. Once they had landed she jumped off and helped a very tired Hermione off of the beast. The Polyjuice potion had worn off and the young witch was once more herself. "Are you OK Hermione?" The young witch nodded, small tears in her eyes as she flung her arms around Emily. "Thank you Emily!" Emily stroked Hermione's hair. "You did fantastic Hermione... I'm very proud of you"

Suddenly there was a bang as the front door to the home flew open. Remus came charging out his wand pointing straight at Emily and Hermione. Emily instinctively pushed Hermione behind her and stood still as Remus approached her. His face was contorted in anger. "How many Butterbeers did we drink on the night we found out Lily and James were expecting Harry?"

Emily smiled as she thought of that night. "I drank 2... you and Sirius stuck to Fire-whiskey" He sighed and lowered his wand. Emily nodded. "I know... someone betrayed us" Remus pointed back to the house. "That's not all... George..."

Emily frowned slightly and rushed past him to the house. As she entered she heard Hermione gasp at the sight of a bloodied George lying on the sofa. Molly was fussing around him, trying her hardest not to break down in tears.

"It was Snape..." Emily turned as Remus spoke gently beside her. "Severus did that?"

He nodded and she clamped a hand over her mouth. How could Severus hurt George, a young wizard who couldn't defend himself as well. She saw Harry standing by the fireplace, tears rolling down his cheeks. Ginny was standing beside him, holding his hand as she too was in tears for her brother. Emily walked over to Molly, putting a hand gently on her back. "Do you need any help Molly?" Molly looked at her and shook her head with a tight smile. "No... I'm alright dear... thank you"

There came a noise from outside and Remus turned, his wand out already. Heading outside to see who it was. There came shouts and Arthur came bursting into the house. "This is my house Remus... I want to see my son..." His voice faltered as he saw George lying on the sofa, Fred coming up behind him. Emily stood up and moved out of the way to allow them both to come closer to him.

She stepped outside and walked over to Remus, his eyes were scouring the night sky. "They're late..."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Tonks is one of the best Aurors Remus... she'll be OK" He ducked his head down and smiled slightly. A few minutes passed as they both watched the sky, looking for any signs of someone. Suddenly Remus tugged her arm, pointing up. "There! Do you see?" Emily turned to where he was pointing and nodded. "Yes... I see them"

It was Tonks and Ron. As they descended to the ground, Emily could see they had had a rough time of it. Remus ran over to Tonks and immediately wrapped his arms around her. Remus turned to Ron and said something, causing the young wizard to rush past her towards the house. Tonks came over to where Emily was standing, Remus in tow. "Ron was fantastic..."

Emily smiled and nodded. "So was Hermione..."

Within a few short moments there came a flapping of wings from above them, and everyone else came flooding back out of the house. The Thestral landed heavily and stood there breathing deep. Bill jumped off of the animal and came running forwards a few paces. "Moody's dead!"

Tonks let out a gasp and Remus caught her as she swayed on her feet. Emily frowned. "What?" Bill swallowed nervously. "When Voldemort came out of nowhere, Mundungus panicked, he apparated and left Alastor alone... he's dead..."

The gathered group remained silent as they all absorbed the sad news. Alastor had been the greatest Auror that Emily had ever known, to hear that he was dead, it shook her to the core. She looked around at Arthur. "We need to find Mundungus... I have a feeling he may be our leak..."

Arthur nodded, his eyes cold with anger. She had never seen his face wrought with such determination before, but she was glad of it. Now was not the time for sitting idly by, now was the time to fight back. And by all the power that they had, that was exactly what they were going to do.


	22. Chapter 22

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily stood out in the fields surrounding the Burrow. The sun was beginning to rise and she smiled at the beauty that came from the spectacle. The smile quickly disappeared from her lips as she was hit again with a strong feeling of guilt. Mad-Eye was dead. The one man who she had believed, like Dumbledore was immune to the condition.

"Emily?" She turned to see Molly approaching her and smiled gently at her. "Molly... how is George feeling?" The witch sighed. "He's OK, sleeping actually... I can't repair the damage done..." Emily nodded slightly. "At least he's alive Molly... that's the important thing" Molly nodded and stood beside Emily. "I never thanked you Emily" Emily turned to Molly and shrugged. "What for?"

"For saving Bill's life... that's two of my children you've saved now..."

Emily smiled slightly. "Bill saved me first Molly, if he hadn't... then I'd never have been able to save him..." Molly smiled back. "I still want to thank you properly..." Emily shook her head and turned away. "It's OK Molly"

Molly put her arms around Emily and started to sob quietly, Emily slowly wrapped her arms around Molly in return and sighed to herself. The Weasley family had gone through so much in the past few months, it was almost unfair. After a few quiet moments, Molly pulled away, wiping at her eyes she smiled. "You're staying for the wedding of course" Emily smiled back. "It'd be my pleasure... thank you"

Molly shook her head and wore a look as if to scold Emily. "Thank you Emily... for everything"

Emily watched as Molly slowly made her way back to the house. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, losing herself in the summer scents wafting across the fields. She wanted to remember this wonderful quiet moment, as she had a feeling that it would be a long time before she would get the chance to enjoy it again.

~HP~

Today was Harry's Birthday, and Emily intended for it to be a good one. She sat in the kitchen chatting with Molly as she bustled around getting breakfast ready for everyone. Molly and Arthur had been very kind to allow Emily to stay at the Burrow. Problem was, Emily had been desperate to go out and buy Harry a present, she had unfortunately been unable to do so. She had asked Arthur to get her something for him when he had gone to work, but as of yet, he had not been able to go anywhere without being watched.

It had been a couple of days since the Battle and preparations were in full swing for Bill and Fleur's wedding, which was taking place tomorrow. Molly had been trying to keep Harry, Ron and Hermione separate. It had become plainly obvious to everyone now that the three of them were planning on not going back to Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year. No one knew what they were planning, but they knew a plan was being put together by the three teenagers. There came a rumbling down the stairs as Ron came rushing into the kitchen. Emily turned to smile at him. "Morning Ron"

He stopped momentarily as he saw his mother and smiled at Emily. "Morning"

Molly gazed intently at her youngest son and sighed. "Ron... I need you to do some jobs for me today... tomorrow is the wedding..."

"Mum... it's Harry's birthday"

Molly turned her back to him and carried on cooking. "I know... but there's a lot that still needs to be done for tomorrow as well" Emily cleared her throat slightly. "Perhaps Molly... I can do Ron's jobs today... let them spend some time together?"

Ron smiled and nodded at Emily who returned the gesture to him. She knew that Molly would not agree to it, but it was worth trying for him. Molly turned to her and said nothing, just staring in silence. She nodded slightly. "We'll see..."

As if sensing the atmosphere in the small kitchen, Arthur suddenly appeared from outside. "Ah Ron... sleep well son?" Ron looked back at his father and nodded. "Not bad dad thanks..."

"Excellent! Going to be busy today... all ready for tomorrow, the big day!" Emily smiled to herself. Despite everything, Arthur always seemed to have an incurable genial mood. "Morning Emily! Sorry... didn't see you there..." Emily grinned at him. "I think I'm becoming part of the fixtures and fittings..." He smiled back at her. "And a very welcome addition to them you are..."

He came and sat down at the table, looking around the small kitchen. "So where's the birthday boy?" Ron shrugged. "Still sleeping I think..." Arthur chuckled slightly. "Always the way... never want to get out of bed the older they get..." He suddenly narrowed his eyes at Ron, when he realised what time it was. "What are you doing out of bed this early for Ron?" Ron shifted under his father's suspicious gaze. "No reason... couldn't sleep"

Arthur sighed and nodded, Emily always admired his ability to just let things go with his children. It was like a lesson in parenthood being in this house. She watched as Ron made his excuses and scurried back upstairs as quickly as he had come down them. Molly watched him as well, before turning to Emily with a small frown. "Did you offer to do Ron's jobs on purpose?" Arthur sat up straight and listened intently. Emily nodded slightly.

Molly sighed in frustration, Emily began to try and explain. "Molly... the longer you keep them apart, the more they will find ways to see one another anyway... perhaps they're not doing what we think..." Molly's look was one of displeasure. "You're not the right judge of this Emily... I have children... you don't..." Arthur cleared his throat and looked at Molly.

Emily stood up and went to walk out of the kitchen, when she saw Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled at her godson as she heard Arthur's voice from behind her. "Perhaps this is not the right time Molly?"

Harry looked over Emily's shoulder. "What's going on?" Emily shook her head and gave Harry a small hug. "Nothing Harry... Happy Birthday!" Harry smiled as Emily let him go. "Thank you Emily..."

~HP~

A couple of hours later and the house and gardens were buzzing with noise as everyone had woken up and all seemed well. Emily was taking charge of preparations in the grand white tent that had been erected outside for the wedding. She was busily chatting with Ginny as they moved from table to table setting up the decorations. Suddenly Arthur came into the tent, he smiled as he saw Emily and headed straight towards her. "Emily... I got it"

Emily grinned at him. "You did? Oh that's fantastic Arthur! Thank you so much!" He smiled as she jumped onto him giving him a big hug.

"Your welcome Emily..." He handed a small box to Emily and she sighed as she opened it, looking at it. "I'm going to go give it to him now"

He chuckled as she scuttled off to find Harry. She spotted him busy de-gnoming with Fred and George. When he saw Emily he grinned and waved at her, causing a gnome to run straight past him, much to the twins annoyance. Emily chuckled as she saw them fighting amongst themselves to get it as it poked it's tongue out at them from a safe distance. She turned to Harry. "Harry... I've got a present for you..."

"Really? You didn't have to Emily..." Emily rolled her eyes slightly. "Nonsense Harry... it's your birthday" He grinned back at her as she handed him the small box. "I hope you like it" He slowly opened the box and immediately smiled. Inside was a magical stone with an image of Hedwig flying inside of it. "Thank you..."

"She was a loyal and beautiful friend Harry... we must always honour them"

As they shared a small hug, there came the sound of Molly's voice arguing with someone. Emily turned to see the new Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour heading towards them, much to Molly's utter disgust. Rufus stood in front of Emily and Harry, he eyed Emily suspiciously and sniffed. "Miss Dawson"

Emily nodded slightly. "Minister... what brings you here today?" The Minister stood taller and scowled at Emily, this action alone irritated her deeply. "That is none of your business Miss Dawson, I'm here to speak to Mr Potter, Mr Ron Weasley and a..." He looked at a small piece of paper in his hands. "Miss Granger"

Emily narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, Harry is my godson and Ron is Molly's son... I think we both qualify as guardians for Hermione..." Rufus sniffed again. "Your point Miss Dawson?" Emily stepped forwards slightly and scowled at him. "My point Minister is this... you do not see them until you tell us why you are here"

Arthur appeared from behind them, touching Emily's arm as he did so. "Everything OK Minister?" The Minister turned to acknowledge Arthur's arrival. "Yes... I'm here to issue the items bequeathed to the children from Dumbledore's will..."

Emily's face changed to that of surprise. If Dumbledore had left them personal effects, then it was most certainly for their mission he had given them.

"Shall we go inside Mr Potter?" Harry nodded and led the way. Molly went to follow them but the Minister turned to her. "This must be done alone Mrs Weasley... we shall not be long..." As they stood and watched Harry disappearing into the Burrow with the Minister, Arthur turned to Emily. "I don't trust him..."

Emily nodded. "No... but we have to both agree, he is a better choice for Minister at this time than Cornelius... I'll tell you one thing though..." She looked deep into his eyes. "He doesn't trust me... and I would like to know the reason why..." Arthur stood up straight. "Don't worry Emily... I'll find out as soon as possible"


	23. Chapter 23

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived and Emily was busy seeing to the final touches in the tent. Molly was busily attending to everyone in the house and they were putting the finishing touches to Harry's disguise. It had been a mutual agreement that he should not attend as himself. It would cause too much of a stir, and Emily and Arthur had been the most adamant that not everyone could be trusted. He was to be 'Barney Weasley' for one day, he hadn't been too happy about it, but he knew it was for the best.

After satisfying herself that everything was as perfect as it could possibly be, she headed back to the house. Musing quietly about what her wedding to Sirius would have been like. She sighed ruefully, that ship had sailed a long time ago. As she stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow, she smiled as she saw Harry. He looked nothing like himself, but she knew it was him. Something about the way he carried himself screamed Harry, screamed James. He was dressed in a suit and he looked smart. Problem was he didn't look happy. He was holding a snitch in his hands, rolling it over and over in his hands. Emily sighed. Dumbledore had left it to Harry in his will apparently, but everyone was confused by it.

In fact, everyone was confused as to why Dumbledore had left anything to Hermione and Ron also. No one understood why he had been chosen these three to receive something after his death, but it did confirm the general consensus that they were to complete a secret task on Dumbledore's orders.

"Harry?" He looked up at her and smiled, quickly pocketing the snitch. Emily smiled at him. "No need to hide it Harry... besides you should be proud of owning one... especially as it's your first snitch isn't it?" Harry nodded with a small smile but his eyes betrayed him, his thoughts were elsewhere. Emily stepped towards him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "What is wrong?"

He looked her directly in the eye. He looked almost scared for a moment and Emily frowned. "Harry?" He stayed silent for a few moments as he pulled his eyes from her suspicious gaze. "Nothing... I just don't know how people can be happy when he's out there... killing people..."

Emily smiled slightly. He was getting good at lying, but his thoughts gave him away. For the last week that she had been here, she had used her Legilimency skills. She had been surprised to find how easy it had been, it was almost as if he wasn't trying to stop the link they had deduced Voldemort had with Harry. She decided to cut him some slack and go with his lie. "Sometimes, having something like a wedding... it gives people some hope in dark times Harry... besides, if they don't get married now..."

Harry looked up, his eyes open in almost horror. Emily nodded slightly, not letting a flicker of feelings show on her face. "They may not get the chance Harry..."

Her last sentence came almost as a whisper in the small kitchen and he swallowed nervously as he absorbed them. Emily knew that it wasn't welcome news to his ears, but he wasn't a child, and they were bound to come across dangers that could very well see them experiencing more death on their mission. Before either of them could continue their conversation, there came a thundering down the stairs. It seemed the entire Weasley clan were descending into the kitchen and Emily quickly distanced herself from Harry. Both of them smiling brightly at the happy family.

"Everything sorted Emily?" She nodded to Molly. "Everything is fine... stop worrying!" Arthur chuckled. "I've been telling her that all morning... she wont listen though..." Molly shot an irritated look at her husband. "I want everything to be perfect for our son on his wedding day... is that so wrong?"

Arthur rolled his eyes in Emily's direction, and she smiled gently. Stepping towards Molly and putting an arm around her. "There is nothing wrong with it at all... Bill and Fleur will have a magical day... everything is perfect Molly... just relax and enjoy the day"

The older witch looked up at Emily and smiled, her eyes saying a silent thank you at her words. Emily looked up to see Arthur smiling at them, he stopped only to mouth a thank you to her. Suddenly there was a lot of noise coming from outside, he smiled brighter. "Sounds like the first guests are here... everyone ready?"

He clapped his hands together and headed outside, slowly followed by everyone else. Emily was looking forward to the ceremony, it would be a welcome relief from all the tragedy they had all faced in the past few months.

~HP~

Emily sighed with contentment as she took her seat in the tent. The ceremony had been beautiful and now everyone was gathered having fun at the reception. She picked up her glass of Fire-whiskey and took a long sip, relishing in the burning sensation as it hit the right spot. She was tired, she had taken on a lot of the responsibility of the preparations, in order to relieve Molly of the stress. Finally she was able to sit down and enjoy the day.

"Hello Professor..." Emily looked up at the sound of the voice, a beautiful airy voice and smiled when she saw Luna Lovegood standing beside her table. "Hello Luna... you know I'm not a Professor any more though, don't you?" The young girl smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly pink, which Emily suspected was made worse with the fact that her skin was so pale. "I'm sorry... I just really liked you as a teacher..."

Now it was Emily's turn to hide the small flush that reached her own cheeks. "Thank you Luna"

The young witch stood dreamily staring at the people who were dancing, occasionally swaying to the music herself and Emily couldn't help but be fascinated by it. "Why don't you go join them Luna?"

"Oh no... I prefer to watch, besides I want to find the gnome that bit me..."

Emily frowned with a small smile on her face as she watched Luna disappearing off out of the tent. She turned her attention back to her drink and the music, smiling as she saw Hermione dancing with Viktor Krum. The Bulgarian seeker was looking very handsome in his suit and she couldn't help but notice that his eyes were firmly fixed on young Hermione. As were someone else's. Ron. Emily chuckled slightly, young love, she remembered that feeling. She sighed as she allowed herself to think back to Lily and James' wedding.

_Sirius looked exceedingly handsome in his suit and he oozed confidence as he stepped up to the table where Emily was sitting. He winked at Emily as he held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, madam?"_

_Emily chuckled at his words and placed her hand in his, he quickly swept her into his arms. Gently he placed a kiss on her neck as he guided her over to the small dance floor. She rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly started to dance to the music. She smiled, she always felt safe in his arms._

She was shaken from her reverie as she heard the music stop. The whole tent was shrouded in silence. Confused, she stood up and pushed gently through the crowd that seemed to be focussed on a small spot on the dance floor. When she reached the front of the small crowd she gasped slightly. There in the middle of the tent was a Lynx. She scoured the crowd, searching for Arthur. She had a feeling she knew who the patronus belonged to, but she wasn't sure. Suddenly the Lynx stood tall and looked around at the guests gathered.

"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming" No sooner had the words come out of it's mouth, it was gone. Emily frowned, it had been Kingsley's patronus, just as she had feared. Before they had any time to fully register what had been said, a large bang was heard as the tent was set on fire. Immediately panic set in and everyone scrambled to get out of the tent and to safety. Death Eaters were sending spells shooting through the air, not really aiming them at people, it was all a scare tactic. Emily scanned the crowd as witches and wizards pushed and shoved their way past her. She was looking for Harry, no matter what happened to her, he had to get away safely.

There was a loud crack as a flash of orange light flew past her head, narrowly missing her by an inch. She turned around, pulling her wand out and sending a silent Immobulus in the offending Death Eaters direction, relishing as they stopped and dropped to the ground, completely frozen. Emily heard a small cry of her name, turning she saw Remus and Arthur heading towards her. "Where are they?"

Remus spoke quietly. "Safe... they've gone" Arthur sniffed as they turned to see a large group of Death Eaters circling them. "Whatever it is they have to do... let's just hope it works"

Emily froze slightly at the sight of Alecto Carrow walking towards her, before relaxing. Alecto was an arrogant witch who saw herself more powerful than she ever truly was. Emily couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her. 'I bet she's loving this little power trip!' The hard nosed witch smirked back as she stepped into Emily's personal space. She stood there for a few seconds before pressing her face into Emily's, she sneered, her words laced with danger. "Someone wants to see you..."

She grabbed hold of Emily's arm and pulled her away from Remus and Arthur. Remus made to move after her but was stopped by Arthur. Emily smiled at him, trying to tell him quietly that she would be fine. She wasn't confident in that statement herself, but she needed him to believe it, because he needed to stay safe himself. As of right now, they all did.


	24. Chapter 24

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily had been blindfolded shortly after being taken from the Burrow, her hands had also been tied. She was travelling in a cart up a winding and bumpy track, but she had no idea where she was or where they were taking her. The only thing that was on her mind right now though, was 'who' wanted to see her. Of course her mind was running over time through the different possibilities, but she had been unable to settle on anyone in particular. No one had said anything to her since she had been blindfolded and her captors had remained silent throughout the whole journey, not even speaking to each other, which had left Emily disorientated to say the least. After a short while the cart they were in stopped, and before she had time to adjust her other senses to her surroundings she was roughly pulled down from the cart. She heard the gravel under her feet as she was marched forwards, before being made to walk up some steps. Suddenly she caught a scent, a scent that was familiar. Her mind went into overdrive as she desperately tried to come up with where she could be. The smell reminded her of Hogwarts, but she couldn't be there. Could she?

After what seemed like an eternity she found herself pushed down onto a chair and a gruff voice told her to 'Wait' She chuckled wryly to herself. 'Like I'm going to go anywhere?' She sat and waited patiently, desperate for this to be over with. She knew deep down that she wasn't going to be killed, if that was what was meant for her, she knew she'd be dead already. But the thought of being tortured and questioned unnerved her slightly. It did mean however, when she thought about it rationally, Voldemort was not the one who had wanted to see her.

"Why is she still blindfolded?" She moved her head in the direction of the voice. The voice of Severus. She immediately blocked her mind off, she wasn't sure whether she could trust him. The blindfold was immediately tugged away and she blinked at the harsh light streaming into her eyes. "Leave us"

"But Severus..."

"I don't believe it was a question Alecto!"

Emily lifted her head to look at Severus and tried to read him, but it was impossible. He was obviously doing the same as she was. She looked around to find that she was sat in what had once been Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. Her thoughts on where she was had been correct. But why she was at the school, she did not know. As the door closed behind Alecto Carrow, Severus moved over to her and unbound her hands. "I'm sorry for all of this Emily..."

Emily sat in silence, rubbing her wrists that were relieved to have been freed from their restraints. She wanted him to prove his loyalty, one way or another and she was not prepared to fall into a trap. He sat down on a chair next to her and let out a deep sigh, she jerked her eyes to him and saw a pained expression on his face. He was tired, sore and frustrated, she knew that much just from looking at him. He rubbed his face in his hands before opening his eyes and smiling gently back at her.

"Are you well?"

She studied him more carefully before slowly nodding. He sat up straight and the smile disappeared. "I understand you may not trust me right now..." She snorted at his words. "Really Severus?" The sarcasm that dripped from her words hung in the air and she knew he couldn't have failed to notice it. He sighed and stood up, heading over to the drinks cabinet. She watched as he poured them both a drink, handing her a glass before taking up his former seat. He looked at the glass for a few seconds before quickly gulping it's contents down in one. He visibly shuddered as it's burning sensation travelled southwards and Emily couldn't help but crack a small smile. Obviously he had needed it.

"Why am I here Severus? At the school?"

He placed his empty glass down on a side table and looked back at her. "Because if you were not here, you would be lying dead somewhere..." The brutal honesty he had spoken with took her a little by surprise. "Really? Well... that's good to know I suppose..."

Severus stood and picked up her wand from the desk that was the centrepiece of the room. Looking at it carefully he turned to her slightly. "Emily... I know that you will hate me for this, but please know that what I'm about to do is in your best interests..." Emily narrowed her eyes at him but nodded slightly as though to prompt him to tell her what he needed to. "I am being placed as Headmaster at this school... and I have permission to have you as a teacher, you will take half of Professor Slughorn's classes..."

Emily stood up and slammed her glass down next to his. Her head was screaming all sorts as she tried to contain her anger, but they spilled out of her mouth. "Me? Teach here? Are you mad? And Potions... I will not..." His eyes flashed danger as he turned to face her. Her words died on her tongue and she quickly became silent.

"If you do not wish to become a teacher then you are quite welcome to take your leave of this castle... but if you do..." He stepped towards her, the danger never leaving his black eyes. He bent slightly so that his face was level with hers and his words came out as a whisper. "You will be hunted down and you will be killed with no mercy..." He stood back up, his eyes smouldered slightly as she gazed into them. Why was he doing this to her?

"Severus?" He shook his head fervently at her and she saw his eyes glance at the door before looking back at her. She took a deep breath. _"Why are you doing this? You know I can not stay here..."_

She hoped that he was listening for her thoughts, her feelings. She hoped there was still a part of Severus that cared for her. At this moment in time she couldn't sense the Severus that she had come to know. But despite everything, he must still know how important it was for her to be out in the outside world, for Harry and for the Order. He smiled gently. His eyes becoming softer by the second. _"I'm trying to save your life Emily..."_

She sighed. He put a hand on her shoulder and passed her wand back to her. _"Please Emily... do this for me. You must stay alive in order to protect Harry... you will be doing a great good here too..."_

Emily took her wand and tucked it back into her cloak. She frowned slightly. How could she be doing any good cooped up in the school, far from the Order. They would have no influence over what happened here, that was certain. She was about to ask him what he had meant, when the door to the office was abruptly opened. Alecto Carrow stormed in with her brother Amycus. Severus stood taller and Emily noticed his whole demeanour change as the siblings came closer. He exuded power by the bucket load and she couldn't help but be in awe at it. Alecto pointed angrily at Emily.

"What is she doing untied?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything Emily stepped into Alecto's space. "I have a name, and I suggest you start using it... considering we will be colleagues" Alecto's face scrunched up in disgust and she stared hard at Severus. "Is this true?" Severus sniffed and Emily noted the soft smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth. "It is..."

"What about the Dark Lord?" Emily heard Amycus speak up, his voice the same gruff tone she had heard when first brought here. Severus sighed with a hint of irritation. "He is already aware of this fact, but if you wish to ask him to confirm it...?" He let the proposition hang in the air, fully aware that they would not dare question Voldemort over such a trivial matter and simply stood there in silence.

"Excellent... you will show Emily to her new chambers?"

Alecto frowned. "Where will that be?" Severus turned from them and circled the desk. "She will be in my old rooms... in the dungeons" Emily smiled and turned to Severus. "I could go by myself... after all I do know where they are Severus..."

She ignored the Carrow's as they sniggered slightly behind her. 'Let them think what they like, I've got nothing to hide' Severus smiled slightly and nodded. "Dinner will be at 6pm sharp... I expect you there Emily... as will all the teachers"

That was when it hit her, 'all the teachers' What on earth must they be thinking or going through right now? As she turned to head out of the office, she heard his words. _"I shall come to see you later Emily... I promise we will talk more then"_

She didn't bother to reply, she was still reeling from the fact that she was here, at the school. What possible good could she do at the school? As she wandered down the corridors, she couldn't help but sulk a little bit. If she had to come to the school, fine. But to teach Potions? She hated Potions with a passion, despite excelling in it, she found it boring. Severus knew this, however, she unhappily conceded, anything had to be better than nothing.

Soon she came to the dungeons and walked the few remaining steps to what was to become her new home for the foreseeable future. As she pushed open the door she let out a little laugh. Severus had redecorated the entire place with her furnishings from her old rooms. She sat down in her comfy armchair and sighed. 'Everything is a mess right now' She looked around the room and gently smiled at the sight of the bookcase, full to the brim. He had gone to a lot of trouble to see that she would be comfortable here, problem was, that meant they had known they would find her. That fact alone didn't sit well with her. She had sensed the change in Severus, something was not right and she wasn't sure what it was. Although, she reminded herself, she had not seen him since before Dumbledore died.

Two hours later she was making her way towards the Great Hall, it was nearly 6pm, and she did not intend on being late. As she stepped through the main doors, she froze slightly at the sight in front of her. There were no cheerful faces, no bright lights, everything was dark, damp and miserable. Severus was sat at the centre of the table, the Carrow's were sat to his left, wearing smug smiles on their faces. Severus however was not smiling. She shuddered as she walked carefully over to a free chair.

"Emily... I have saved you a seat" She turned slightly to see Severus motioning to the seat on his right and she nodded, moving to take the seat. She had not intended on sitting so close to him, but it seemed she wasn't being allowed much choice in anything here. She let out a little sigh as she took her seat and waited for the food to appear. She silently prayed that it would be over as quickly as possible, she felt so uneasy. Alecto lent in front of Severus and sneered slightly at Emily. "We're going to be keeping a very close eye on you... Mudblood"

Severus immediately cleared his throat and Emily saw the flash of danger in his eyes that she had been witness to earlier on in the office. She tried hard not to smirk at Alecto, who looked like a puppy who had been badly scolded by its master. That was the moment when Emily started to relax. She knew without a shadow of a doubt, Severus was still the man she remembered. _"Thank you Severus"_

She saw his head jerk slightly but he did not look at her, instead fixing his gaze straight ahead. As the food suddenly appeared in front of them all and they went about filling their plates, she smiled as she heard his gentle reply. _"That's what friends are for Emily"_


	25. Chapter 25

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily stood in front of her sixth year students and smiled. She really didn't want to be here, but ever since Severus had become headmaster, thereby giving Voldemort complete control over Hogwarts, she knew she had to keep the students as safe as possible. She had been here for two months and she realised why Severus had asked her to stay. The Carrows were cruel and enjoyed punishing the students. Amycus was the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, or rather Dark Arts teacher. He insisted that the students practise the Unforgivable Curses on one another. Encouraging the use of the Cruciatus Curse on the students who had earned detentions.

She had been informed early on that if any student did anything wrong they were to be sent immediately to one of the Carrows. Emily was not the only teacher who didn't stick to this if they could help it. She gave the class their instructions and started to wander around, offering her help as and when it was needed. Suddenly the door swung open to the classroom and Severus breezed in, heading straight for her. Immediately the students became silent, they were afraid of him. Emily tried to keep a smile on her face, but his demeanour made her uneasy.

"May I speak to you in private Professor Dawson?"

Emily nodded. "Of course... we can use my office" She motioned in the direction of what had once been Severus' office, knowing full well he didn't need directions, but trying to maintain her composure in front of the students. He led the way and she smiled at the class.

"I will not be long" She caught Ginny's eye and smiled deeper to reassure her. Heading slowly into her office and closing the door behind her. Severus immediately smiled at her. "Sorry for all of that Emily... but, you know..."

Emily smiled back at him. She understood that he had to keep up the pretence, he had too much to lose if he didn't. She certainly didn't envy him it, after going through it herself. She had no idea how he had managed it for so many years. "What can I do for you Severus?" He sighed and took a seat. "I know where they are..." Emily gazed deep into his eyes. "Harry?" He nodded at her question. "They're safe..."

Emily closed the space between them, a million questions running through her head. "Where are they Severus?" He stood up and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Grimmauld Place" Emily let out a deep breath and smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"How did you...?"

"Phineas Nigellus' portrait" He answered her unspoken question. She frowned as she tried to remember who he was, and how he had been related to Sirius. Severus sniffed slightly. "I believe he was Sirius' great, great grandfather..." Emily frowned at Severus. "Stop reading my thoughts!" He smirked slightly. "Stop letting me..." She narrowed her eyes at him but smiled all the same.

For a moment they stood smiling at one another before he pulled his gaze from her and made towards the door. "I have to get back to my office..." He turned back to her. "If anyone asks I was reprimanding you for not sending students to detention..." Emily tutted and nodded, turning away from him. "Of course..."

He sighed. "Emily... we're doing an important job here... you know that don't you?" She looked back at him and nodded. "I'm grateful that you're here with me Emily..." Before she could reply he swept out of her office, slamming the door behind him, no doubt scaring the students in the process. She waited in the room for a few moments before slowly making her way back into the classroom.

All the students watched her as she came out. She smiled gently at them. "I'm OK... don't worry" She caught Ginny's eye and nodded at her giving a small smile. She saw Ginny let out a deep breath before continuing with her work. They had been waiting for the longest time on news of where Harry, Ron and Hermione were. Knowing that they were safe was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

~HP~

Emily was sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast when the sight of Severus walking in made her stop. He looked genuinely worried about something, and she knew it wasn't an act. He took a seat next to her and started piling food onto his plate.

"_Emily, I need to know why Harry would call Kreacher..." _Emily looked down the Hall and contemplated his words. She had no idea why Harry would summon Kreacher, he hated the house-elf as far as she was aware. _"I honestly do not know Severus" _She heard him sigh as he began to ate his food, never once looking at her.

"_Well Kreacher has gone and the only person who could have summoned him is Harry... now that he is Harry's house-elf, Bellatrix can no longer summon him" _Emily listened as he spoke, still racking her mind as to Harry's reasons. She could think of nothing though. _"Sorry Severus... I don't know anything"_

Severus pushed his plate away and stood up. _"Thank you anyway Emily"_

With that he was gone, leaving Emily feeling more annoyed about her present situation. She needed to be out there helping them, instead of being stuck here. She felt useless.

~HP~

It was nearly Christmas and Emily was sat in her chambers reading a book. Or rather she was staring at it's pages, pretending to read. Her mind was drifting to thoughts of Harry. She knew that he was officially on the run and there was nothing she could do to help him. It seemed, although the reasons remained completely unknown to Emily, that Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken it upon themselves to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic. She couldn't wrap her head around it, the reasons why they would take such a risk with their lives. She knew there had to be a good reason, but she didn't know what they were.

She glanced at the clock and stood up quickly. Placing her book down on her desk, and reaching for the small radio she had she turned it on. Twisting the dials and entering the password 'Mad-Eye' she held her breath as she waited for the radio to crackle into life. A few short moments it did as 'Potterwatch' went on air. This was her only link to the outside world and to the Order. As she sat and listened, smiling as she heard the news that more and more wizards and witches were doing everything they possibly could to protect their Muggle friends, she realised that all was not entirely lost.

As the broadcast came to an end, she noted the next password and switched off the radio. Suddenly there came a soft knocking on her door. She padded softly over to it and opened it slowly. Severus was stood outside and he smiled gently at her. "May I come in?"

Emily nodded and opened the door wider to allow him to enter the room. As he walked in he spotted the radio on the table and sighed. "Emily... you really must be careful" She followed his gaze and quickly retrieved the radio, putting it back into it's hiding place. "I will Severus... stop fussing" She turned to face him. "So what brings you here at this time?"

He put his hands behind his back and started to pace slightly. Emily watched in amusement, this was normally a sign of Severus struggling to find the right words for the situation. "I was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas Day with me Emily..." He turned to her and she could see the anxiety in his eyes. "I don't particularly relish the idea of spending the day alone... I thought we could keep each other company..."

Emily fiddled with a button on her robes and contemplated his offer. She hadn't really given Christmas much of a thought, and his invitation was slightly unexpected. "What about the Carrows?" She asked, glancing back at him. He frowned and shrugged. "What about them? I'm the Headmaster here... I can do what I like"

His words suddenly hit home and she smiled. He was right. Despite being a spy, he was held in high esteem with Voldemort. Proven by the simple fact that he had been chosen to be the Headmaster at Hogwarts. She dropped her hands down to her sides and nodded. "Well then I'd like that very much Severus... thank you"

He smiled deeply at her and turned towards the door, upon reaching it he stopped. "Thank you Emily..." He didn't look at her as he quickly left her chambers. Emily smiled and shook her head. His behaviour was getting more and more mysterious as time passed, she had no idea what was going on in his head.


	26. Chapter 26

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily slowly made her way down the long, lonely corridors that led to Severus' office and chambers. She was carrying a small gift and a bottle of fire-whiskey. She had woken early this morning and had sighed upon realisation that it was Christmas Day. The dream that she had been having was of her spending the day with Sirius and Harry. Just like they had done before he had died. Along with the sigh she had a heavy heart, they would never have the opportunity to spend Christmas like that again.

So here she was, about to spend the day with Severus, unsure of whether she would enjoy herself or not. As much as she enjoyed his company, her thoughts these days were constantly permeated with her godson. She came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs leading to Severus' chambers and muttered the password. Slowly she climbed the staircase, trying to shake the bad feelings that lay heavy on her. She knocked sharply on the door and waited patiently for his permission to enter.

Slowly she pushed the door open and smiled gently as she saw that he had decorated, or rather, he had allowed the house-elves to do so. Probably on her account, of which she was grateful.

"Merry Christmas Emily"

"And to you Severus..." His eyebrows twitched at her strained reply, but let it pass, instead focussing on pulling out a chair and motioning for her to sit. She placed the gift and bottle down on a table close to her chair and pointed at them. "I brought you a little something... nothing special" He smiled brightly as he picked up the bottle and immediately opened it, he looked down at the gift and nodded.

"We'll open gifts later... but first..." He lifted the bottle to her and his eyes appeared to twinkle slightly. "Let's have a drink"

She smiled and watched as he poured two generous helpings of fire-whiskey into their glasses. As he placed the bottle down and picked up the glasses she watched as he sighed slightly. If she didn't know better, he wasn't feeling particularly festive today either. "Everything OK Severus?" He turned and nodded, bringing their drinks over to her before taking a seat. He took a small mouthful and gazed into thin air, clearly distracted.

"Severus?" He glanced back to her, shaking his head slightly as if trying to shake a haze that was hanging over his head and smiled. "I'm sorry... I was just thinking..." Emily smiled back at him and took a sip of her drink. "Can I ask what about?" He took a deep breath and nodded. "You can ask... but whether I'll tell you is a different matter Emily..." She chuckled and rolled her eyes at him. "Suit yourself!"

He joined in her chuckling before looking over at the clock on the mantelpiece above the grand fire that was currently crackling happily away. "Shall we eat Emily?" Emily shrugged. "If you'd like..."

A short while later as they sat in relative silence, eating a delicious meal, Severus suddenly cleared his throat, drawing Emily's attention to him. "Emily... if you don't mind my saying, you seem sad today..."

Emily felt her cheeks flush slightly and ducked her head down, looking back at her dinner plate. She had hoped that he would not have sensed it, but obviously he had, and now she would have to explain herself.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to me Emily..."

She swallowed nervously and looked back up at him, his eyes filled with concern. "I'm worried about Harry... and indulging in self pity Severus" She watched as his jaw clenched slightly. "Self pity?" His tone was icy cold as he stared at her with his black eyes.

"Yes..." Her voice came out shakily, he was unnerving her with his piercing gaze. "I will never have Christmas with Sirius again..." There, she had said it. Saying it aloud had almost helped her, that was until she saw him place his knife and fork down onto his plate, pushing away from the table. As he stood, he looked at her only once.

"I think it would be best if you left Emily... evidently this day will not be a happy one for either of us..." She watched, wide eyed as he quickly swept out of the room, leaving her alone at the dinner table. She slowly put her cutlery down and placed her napkin on the table. She had not expected such a reaction from him, and his reaction confused her. She stood up and considered following him, but thought better of it, deciding to head straight to her chambers instead. As she sat down in her armchair with a sigh, she thought about his words. 'not be a happy one for either of us' She groaned. She had spoilt his Christmas Day because she couldn't keep her stupid thoughts to herself.

~HP~

Snow lay on the ground at Hogwarts and it was beautiful. As Emily walked through the grounds she smiled with genuine happiness in her soul. She was at peace in the castle grounds and couldn't think of any other place she would rather be.

After their disastrous Christmas Day, she had not seen Severus much, only receiving a note from him requesting her presence in his chambers for his birthday, which was the following day. The note had been formal, but Emily knew he would not have sent it if he didn't want to spend time with her. Suddenly a hooded figure caught her attention as it flitted through the grounds ahead of her, a figure she recognised straight away.

"Severus?" She called to him clearly and he stopped, turning back to her slightly. She quickly caught up with him, frowning with why he was trying to keep a low profile. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention..." He answered curtly. Standing taller and pulling the hood down from his cloak, giving a small smile as he did so. "Don't look so confused Emily... if I didn't want you to see me, believe me you wouldn't have..." Emily nodded with a smile. "Then why do you want my attention Severus?"

He glanced around them, checking that they were in fact alone before proceeding. "I have some information that you've been waiting for Emily..." She frowned. "Information... about Harry?" He shook his head gently at her question. "About your parents..." Emily froze as he spoke, it had been a year since her parents had been killed at the hands of Death Eaters. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I know who was there..." Emily looked into his eyes and nodded, urging him to tell her.

"Dolohov and Rookwood..."

Emily looked down at the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks as she finally knew the people behind her parents deaths. Severus patted her shoulder, slowly pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Severus" She managed to choke out in between little sobs. Already a plan formulating in her mind as to how she would exact her revenge. Severus pulled away and studied her face. "You must wait Emily... until the right moment. If I can help you..." Emily smiled, slowly wiping her tears away. "I know Severus..."

~HP~

"A drink Emily?" She smiled and nodded as she took a seat in Severus' chambers. He quickly poured them a drink and made his way over to sit near her.

"Happy Birthday Severus" She said with a small smile before taking a sip of her drink. He smiled and inclined his head to her. "Thank you..."

They sat for a short while in silence, before she saw him fighting an internal dialogue. Smiling slightly she watched on, trying to read something, but whatever it was, she could not pick up on it. "Severus? Is everything OK?"

He looked at her and let out a deep sigh. "I do not know if it is the right moment..." Emily frowned and shrugged. "To do what?" He stood up and made his way over to his grand fireplace, placing his drink on the mantelpiece and sighing once more. "To tell you something..." Emily immediately started to assume the worst from his words. "Severus... is it bad news? Harry?" He groaned slightly at her words. "Not everything I tell you will be about your godson Emily!"

She tutted with irritation at his snappy reply. "Well maybe if you didn't speak in riddles, I would know what you were going on about!" He turned to face her, his black eyes burning with fire. "I do not speak in riddles" She chuckled and stood up to walk towards him. "Severus... I don't want to argue with you... please just tell me what it is?"

His eyes immediately softened as she stepped towards him, her green eyes twinkling with amusement at him. He couldn't stay angry with her, and conceded that he probably did speak in riddles far too often.

He reached out to gently stroke her cheek. "Emily... I..."

When he had touched her cheek she had jumped slightly at the contact, but she watched him carefully as he stuttered over his words. He gathered himself once more and continued. "I can hide it no longer, I'm in love with you..." He turned away from her, sure that she would either laugh at him or shout and scream. When he heard neither reaction he cautiously looked back at her to find she was gently smiling at him. "Why are you smiling Emily?"

He needed to know how she felt about what he had told her. She shook her head slightly. "Now I know why you have been acting all mysterious..."

She watched as his cheeks drained of the small amount of colour that normally resided in them. She reached out to hold his hand in hers. He raised an eyebrow at her actions, but didn't pull away from her.

"Sev... I wont do anything to dishonour Sirius' memory... but..." She watched him sigh in irritation at the mention of Sirius' name. "But..." She reiterated her word. "When this war is over..." He locked eyes with hers, hope written all over his face and she smiled gently at him.

"You feel the same way?" Emily thought on his question for a moment. "I know that it may be time to move on... and I would be happy if that person I chose to do that with... was you..."

She took a deep breath when she had finished. For a long time she had known things were different between them, but she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts for Sirius she had never realised what it was until now. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes with a contented smile as he pulled her into an embrace.


	27. Chapter 27

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily re read the letter, over and over again. She stood up and paced backwards and forwards, glancing down at the letter once more and sighing, although it came out as more of a groan, in frustration. She slapped the letter on the table and looked out of the window, this was not what she wanted to hear at all. She decided to see Severus, maybe he could suggest something, or shed some light on the situation.

Heading straight for his office, she couldn't help but notice the subdued students crowding in the hallways, she tried to smile at them, but it was if her smiles meant nothing to them. As she turned a corner she was suddenly confronted by Amycus Carrow, his face was contorted with fury and Emily watched as he pulled student after student into his view, shaking his head and carrying on to the next. "What are you doing?"

Amycus stopped and shot her a look of contempt. He spoke as though the words tasted bitter in his mouth. "Nothing that concerns you mudblood!" Emily took a deep breath and met his gaze as coolly as possible. "You do realise that you are frightening the students with this, quite frankly, shocking outburst of behaviour?"

His eyes narrowed at her and a vein started to throb on his temple. Emily couldn't help but watch it as he stalked up to her, his shoulders square and menacing. He pointed at her and proceeded to prod and poke at her shoulder. "Whatever I want to do in this school, I'll do it and there's. Nothing. You. Can. do. About. It!"

Emily looked down at his finger as he tried to bore a hole into her shoulder and sighed. He was right, there was nothing she could do about it, but she wasn't going to make things easy for him. Just as she was about to reprimand him for putting his hands on her, there came the sound of a throat being cleared from behind Amycus and Emily locked eyes with Severus. "Is there any particular reason as to why you are here Amycus?"

Amycus immediately stood away from Emily and shook his head slightly in response to Severus, before looking at the headmaster. "I'm looking for Neville Longbottom" Severus looked at Emily, his face concerned for only a moment. Emily shook her head. _"I have not seen him Severus" _Severus let out an irritated sigh. "I fail to see the importance in finding one student... you have classes now, correct?"

Amycus nodded and stomped off down the corridors. Severus watched as Amycus pushed and shoved students out of his way, not caring whether they stood or fell. His eyes narrowed and Emily watched as his jaw clenched slightly. He almost looked adorable when he was angry. Severus turned to her and she saw his cheeks flush slightly and Emily closed her eyes. She had not kept her mind closed, he had heard her.

"Where were you going Emily, before you were interrupted?" Emily let out a small sigh as she heard him changing the subject. She opened her eyes and smiled slightly. "To see you actually Severus" He inclined his head and smiled in return. "Then let us go to my office"

~HP~

"Are you sure Severus?" He sighed at her question and nodded once more. "Perfectly sure Emily... they found no one there"

Emily lent back in her chair and let out a deep breath. She had heard that Death Eaters had all but destroyed Xenophilius Lovegood's house on the word that Harry, Ron and Hermione were there. Of course it had been word from one witch to another wizard until it had finally reached Emily. Times were hard to get letters through to the people she really wanted to get in touch with. The letter had stated that the Death Eaters had been successful in capturing Ron, but Severus put her mind at rest instantly.

Ron had not even been seen there, Hermione and Harry were there, but had evaded capture. Emily's mind flitted to Arthur and Molly, she sympathised with them on a deep level. 'They must be sick with worry' she mused, over and over again as she let this news finally sink in. They were still out there, alive at least. She turned to Severus who was staring into thin air, clearly deep in thought.

"Sev?" He turned to her and smiled gently. "Just thinking Emily... about what they were doing there in the first place" Emily nodded, she had been plagued with the same question ever since reading the letter. "Did Dumbledore not tell you anything about what they were going to have to do?" He shook his head and groaned slightly as he stood up. "No... he didn't. There's a lot that he didn't tell me Emily... I suppose he felt the need to only reveal certain facts to me before his death..."

As he said the word 'death' Emily noticed his shoulders slumping and she immediately stood up to rest a hand on his back. "Severus... what you did, it was because Albus asked you too... I know that" He glanced at her and gave an appreciative smile. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh. "I hope this bloody war is over soon..."

He turned to face her, taking her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "It will... and it will end the right way too" She smiled as she gazed into his ebony eyes. "I really hope so..." He let go of her chin and pulled her to him, resting his chin on her head. "It has to..." She heard him whisper to her.

~HP~

Severus was startled as his office door swung open and Emily ran towards his desk. "They've found them Severus... they have them!" Severus stood up with a start and frowned at her. "What? Are you sure?"

She was trying to catch her breath but she nodded back in response. "I overheard Amycus and Alecto talking... they were gloating about it..." Severus swept around the desk and took her by the arms. He needed to know as much information as possible. "When?"

Emily shrugged slightly. "I don't know, I just overheard them and came straight to you. Something about snatchers found them, they broke the taboo... Malfoy Manor"

Severus took a deep breath as she said where they had taken them. This couldn't and wouldn't be good. Bellatrix was at Malfoy Manor, and she would not hesitate to summon Voldemort as soon as she found out who she had. Emily searched his face, surely he must know what to do, unfortunately she saw no sign of a plan. "They're in serious danger aren't they?"

He looked down at her and saw the defeat in her eyes as she asked the question. He shook his head slightly. "Not necessarily..." He let go of her and hurried from his office, leaving Emily standing there feeling more hopeless than she had felt for years.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sirius?"

"_Hello Patch!"_

"Harry is in danger Sirius, and I can't help him!" She heard the small chuckle and tutting noise he made at her. _"Em... you ARE helping him... don't you realise that?" _She shook her head as if he could see her. _"Emily, my love... open your eyes... think... it'll come to you. You know what to do"_

Her heart pulled as she heard him say 'My love' a small pang of guilt flashed through her head, her feelings for Severus. This was, to her surprise met with another chuckle from him. _"You know Emily... he's not half bad really is he?" _Her heart lifted slightly as she heard him speak. "You think so?"

"_Not as handsome as me though..." _He cleared his throat and she could almost imagine the smug smile plastered over his face and couldn't help but smile slightly herself at the image. _"If he will make you happy Emily until we meet again... then I will be happy"_

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Thank you Sirius' she said to herself as she strode from Severus' office. He had been right, she knew what she had to do. She had to get word to the Order and start making plans. This war had just stepped up its pace and they were not going to be left behind.


	28. Chapter 28

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily ran as fast as she could down the long driveway that led from Hogwarts castle. Occasionally she glanced behind her to check she wasn't being followed, breathing hard as she finally made it outside the gates. Taking a final deep breath she closed her eyes and Apparated to Shell Cottage. As her feet landed on the soft sand she sighed, a mixture of relief and comfort coursed through her body. She glanced up to the small cottage that sat on the cliff top and smiled, giving a small wave as she saw a figure looking down at the beach.

Slowly she made her way up the path that had been carved into the cliff side, heading up to the cottage. "Hello Emily!" Emily gave a small smile to Bill Weasley, before she pulled him into a tight hug. "Bill... are you and Fleur well?" She asked as she pulled away, following him as he led the way to the cottage. He smiled and nodded in answer. "Yes... as well as can be expected"

Emily squeezed his shoulder and nodded in understanding. He was worried, as they all were. His youngest brother Ron was out there somewhere risking his life with Hermione and Harry. But no one knew where they were or what they were going to do next. As they stepped inside the cottage, Emily caught sight of Fleur pottering about in the kitchen. The young witch looked up and smiled at Emily and nodded towards the living room. Emily's eyes brightened.

"He's here already?" Bill turned and smiled at her question. As he went to speak, a familiar voice spoke from the living room. "Been waiting for you... as usual, you like to make an entrance Emily!" Emily's face broke out into a smile as she all but threw herself into Remus' arms. Her old friend running his hand gently through Emily's long black hair. "I missed you Em" She smiled and pulled away from his embrace slightly. "I missed you too..."

She moved to take a seat on the sofa that took up practically all the space in the small living room. Remus followed her, smiling as she shook her head at the clutter that clung to the walls and every available surface in the room.

"Is Tonks well?" She asked, as she settled into the cushions. Remus' face broke into a big grin. "She's pregnant..." Emily's eyes widened at his news and she flung her arms around his neck once again, laughing with glee. "That's fantastic news Remus! When is the baby due?"

"Not long now..." He replied as he untangled her arms from around his neck. His face turned more serious and Emily nodded. She knew that they were not here to simply catch up. "We have no idea where they could be... after the break in at Gringotts... it's like they disappeared..."

Emily smiled slightly. "You realise they did what we always wanted to do... don't you Remus?" He chuckled at her words. "Now is not the time to reminisce on Sirius and James' wild plans..."

~HP~

"Where the hell have you been?" Severus hissed the question at Emily as he dragged her from the view of the students. He had been searching for her all day, and now it was after dark. He wanted answers for her sudden disappearance. Emily frowned at him, he looked stressed and tired. His eyes searched her face for an answer and she shrugged back at him. "I just had somewhere I needed to go..."

As much as she trusted him, right now her priority was the Order. They did not trust Severus, and Emily was certainly not in a position to argue his case. He'd killed Dumbledore after all. There was no way that she could tell him everything that had been discussed in her meeting with Remus, without him showing some knowledge of it in the future. If that happened, she too would find herself on the outskirts of the Order and unable to protect Harry. She had decided that by taking this action, she was also giving Severus valid deniability. Whether he appreciated her for it or not.

His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head slightly, he knew she was keeping something from him but he couldn't read her. She had the walls up and there was clearly no point in pressing her on the matter. "Very well... I shall see you at dinner"

He swept down the corridor, his cloak billowing out behind him, students shrinking back against the walls in fear. She sighed, he was not happy with her, he knew she was lying to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth. She stepped out from where they had been standing and continued towards her quarters, as she did so she caught sight of Neville, waving at her.

She bit back a small gasp as she saw his slightly bloodied face and made her way over to him as casually as she could. "Neville? What happened?" The young wizard shrugged, glancing nervously around. "I'm OK Professor... I just needed to show you something..."

Before Emily could ask him anything else, he turned and quickly walked into the mass of students that were mingling in the corridor. She sighed and followed him. She had no idea where he was going, or why he needed to take her there, but she would follow him anyway. It had to be important.

~HP~

Emily stepped into the Room of Requirement and took a deep breath. Everywhere she looked there were students huddled together, fear apparent on their faces. A few of them smiled gently at her as she walked past them. She closely followed Neville, who was now confidently striding towards the back of the room.

"How long have they been here Neville?"

Neville turned to her and smiled at her question. "Some of them have been here for ages... others just a few hours..."

Emily tried to smile, but as she saw the cuts and bruises that a lot of the students bore on their faces, she couldn't find the strength. They had been badly hurt, and no doubt it was the Carrow's doing. She climbed up a few steps and smiled as she saw a few familiar faces grinning back at her. Neville joined her and went to speak when suddenly he glanced up at a portrait and smiled.

"Ariana..." He said, his voice coming as a light whisper. He turned back to Emily and grinned. "Aberforth Dumbledore... he's been helping us"

Emily just shook her head in shock. These were children, and yet here they were, fighting their way through the war as adults would. She couldn't help but admire Neville, he had certainly changed from the quiet, shy boy he had once been when she had been his teacher in year two. He seemed to be the leader of the students gathered here, and that took courage. She watched as he stepped up to the portrait and spoke quietly to the young girl in the portrait, Ariana. Emily strained to think of who she was, something about her felt familiar, but Emily couldn't place her finger on it. He turned to them and couldn't contain the grin on his face.

"Won't be long..." As he spoke, the portrait opened out from the wall and revealed a secret passage. Emily watched as he climbed up into the tunnel and started to walk towards a light that emanated from the other end. She was confused, but said nothing. She was sure everything would be revealed soon enough.

~HP~

Emily was sat chatting with Seamus about the Carrow's and the punishments they had been giving out. She was shocked, she'd always had a sneaking suspicion that they were being violent, but they had done a good job in keeping the true extent of it quiet. Seamus went on to explain that Neville had started up Dumbledore's Army again, their young version of the Order of the Phoenix. This, he had stated, was why they were in the Room of Requirement.

"Good hiding place if you think about it!"

Emily smiled and nodded in agreement. They were so clever and she was so proud of each and every one of them.

"Looks like Neville's back..." Emily turned as Seamus stood, pointing at the portrait that hid the secret tunnel. She stood up and watched as the portrait swung open, revealing an extremely pleased Neville, who jumped down and grinned at the room.

"I've brought a surprise for you all!" He announced and turned to point at the tunnel, where to Emily's surprise and immense relief, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione emerging. She stood frozen in one spot as she finally set eyes on her godson, after months of worrying about him. His eyes found hers and he smiled, striding straight towards her open arms.

"Harry..." After months of not knowing whether he was alive or not, and she couldn't think of anything else to say to him. He smiled at her as he pulled away. "I'm glad to see you Emily... but I still have more work to do..."

~HP~

Emily had listened as Harry had roughly explained why they were back at the school, and what they were looking for. She couldn't get her head round it all. She listened as the children batted ideas backwards and forwards, some of them sounded good, others not so. She was about to speak when Ginny came running through the room towards them. "Snape knows you're here!"

Emily groaned to herself. This was not going to go well. Harry despised Severus with every fibre of his being, and Severus would have to maintain his cover. The students gathered in the room all turned to her and she smiled. "I won't tell them where you are... but I have to go" She turned and made her way to the door. She had no choice, she had to make an appearance, whether she liked it or not.

"Emily!" She turned as Harry ran towards her. "Maybe I could come with you?" She frowned at his question and shook her head. "That is absolutely out of the question Harry... it is far too dangerous, if the Carrow's see you..."

"I want them to see me..." Emily stopped as his words washed over her. He looked over his shoulder towards the portrait. "Maybe the rest of the Order could come that way too?" She smiled, she was already one step ahead of him on that score, having already discussed it with Seamus. "They're probably already on their way Harry..."

He smiled. "Good... then I want to go with you... if back up is coming... we'll be safe? Right?" She took a deep breath and nodded. With the other teachers there, they could hold their own if anything bad should happen, until the Order arrived at least.

~HP~

Emily stood alongside the students as Severus paced up and down in the Great Hall. Again and again he asked the students to tell him where Harry Potter was. The Hall was shrouded in silence as he stalked between the rows of students, his eyes swept to her and she turned from him. No matter her feelings for him and their friendship, she could not let the Order down, they needed the element of surprise on their side.

"Tell me where Harry Potter is!" Severus' voice rang out at them, only to be met with more silence. Emily couldn't help but smile to herself, the loyalty that Dumbledore had instilled in his school was not easily broken. Her eyes watched as the Carrow's grew restless and she narrowed them slightly, her hand moving to rest on her wand. They would not, under any circumstances be hurting another student. Not on her watch.

Suddenly there was a small gasp as Harry emerged from one of the rows and revealed himself to Severus. Emily instinctively tightened her grip on her wand, unsure of who she would need to defend. Her eyes swept from Harry to Severus as Harry's words ripped through the Great Hall. "Tell them! How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and you killed him!"

Emily saw the hurt in Severus' eyes as Harry's words slapped him in the face. The next few moments seemed to move in slow motion as Severus pulled out his wand. Emily made a dash for Harry, pulling him behind her, her wand out and facing Severus. She watched him closely for a few seconds before she found herself pushed out of the way by Minerva.

What happened next would remain on everyone's minds for many years to come. Minerva McGonagall duelled Severus Snape. A display of magic that even astounded Emily. The Carrow's made to join in but Emily and the other teachers made it clear their plan was a failure from the beginning. Before anyone had any real chance to think, Severus and the Carrow's had been successfully chased from the school. Only the cheering of the students could be heard as the oppressive atmosphere finally lifted.

Emily stood looking out of the window where Severus had made his escape. Where had he gone? Would he be safe? Would she see him again?

"Emily?" She turned to see Minerva staring intently at her. "Are you OK my child?"

Emily tried to smile but she couldn't. The students may be celebrating, but what they didn't realise, is that the war had just shifted into it's final phase. She shook her head at the elderly witch. "How can we be OK? People are going to die..." Minerva sniffed and pursed her lips as she listened to Emily speak.

"Not if I have anything to do with it Emily... what about you?"

Emily looked across at Harry, who was talking with his friends. The other members of the Order had arrived, and all she could see in that moment was her friends and family. She turned to look directly into Minerva's eyes. "I won't let it happen either..."


	29. Chapter 29

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

"_I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight_"

Voldemort's voice rasped as though he was inside everybody's heads. Emily looked around at the students still gathered in the Great Hall and saw the frightened faces. Voldemort had given them his ultimatum. Harry Potter or everyone dies. McGonagall ordered that all the Slytherin students were to be escorted from the castle, it was clear that they would not defend Harry or the school, and Harry still had a mission to complete. Emily walked over to where Harry was talking to McGonagall, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiling gently at him before turning to Minerva.

"We must start making preparations Minerva... we don't have much time"

Minerva nodded with a small frown and looked at Harry. "We will buy you as much time as possible Potter, I just hope you find whatever it is you're looking for..."

"Thank you professor..."

Harry turned to Emily and she could see he looked afraid. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. "Go Harry... we'll be fine. Stay safe and I'll see you soon"

"Will you come with me Emily?" Emily smiled slightly and sighed. "I'd love to Harry, but whatever it is you must do, you will have to do it alone... they need me here more..." Harry looked into Emily's eyes and she blinked away a few tears, she really wanted to be with him, to protect him, but she knew that the others did need her help more. She gave a small chuckle. "I'll be fine Harry... now go!"

She watched as he joined in the crowds of students that were milling around, desperately trying to find somewhere they were needed to be in order to help. Emily turned to the Order members who had gathered in the Hall and smiled at each of them.

"Good to see you Emily!" Emily grinned deeper as Molly Weasley swept her into a warm embrace. "Molly... I see you've brought the family" Emily said as she glanced behind the witch to see the majority of the Weasley family standing there smiling.

"I couldn't go anywhere without them... even if I wanted to!" Molly said with a big smile on her face which Emily returned in kind. McGonagall cleared her throat, they had now been joined by the other teachers. "We must start making preparations... the sooner we do it, the better I'll start to feel"

Everyone nodded at Minerva's words and immediately paired themselves up. Emily caught sight of Tonks and Remus and headed over to them. "Tonks... why are you here? Where's the baby?" Remus tutted and wrapped an arm around his wife. "I told her to stay at home with him..." Emily grinned. "You had a boy? That's fantastic news!" Tonks grinned back at Emily, silently thanking her for changing the subject. Emily knew that there was no way Tonks would allow the Order to go into this without her being there, whether Remus liked it or not.

Emily looked out to the corridor and shook her head as she saw the students running around almost like headless chickens. "This is going to be bad..." She hadn't meant for her words to come out but they had and she saw Remus' dark expression. "We're going to make it through Em..." She nodded, she knew he was trying to convince himself as much as her but she appreciated his words all the same. She nodded out the door. "I better go help the other teachers"

She stepped forwards and hugged Tonks first and then Remus, whispering 'I love you' to him as she did so. She took a deep breath and headed outside to the steps leading out of the castle and into the courtyard. Minerva smiled slightly as Emily took her place amongst the teachers before she turned to look up into the school, pointing her wand. "Piertotum Locomotor!"

Emily watched in amazement as Minerva cast the spell and all of the statues and suits of armour came to life and started walking towards them, some jumping from their resting places high above where they stood. They started to march in neat, regimental lines as they descended the stairs, making their way towards the boundaries of the school.

"Hogwarts is threatened, man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!" Minerva called to them as they marched past. Emily swallowed nervously as the sound of their marching reverberated around the courtyard, the ground shaking slightly, she hoped that they would give them more of a fighting chance. McGonagall turned to each of the teachers in turn. "We must place as many Protective Charms as we possibly can over the school..."

Everyone nodded at McGonagall and proceeded to pull out their wands. Together they released a stream of spells into the sky. They knew what to do. Emily took a deep breath. "Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum..."

Over and over she repeated the spells, along with the other teachers, watching as a defensive shield started to build above the school. Before long the entire school and its grounds were surrounded by a bubble. Emily let out a deep sigh, hopefully this would protect them for a while.

~HP~

Emily sat inside the Great Hall watching the time tick away on the huge Grandfather Clock that ticked and tocked loudly at her. It was nearly midnight, which meant that it was nearly time to face the large army of Death Eaters and other followers of Voldemort. She had no idea who else had joined forces with Voldemort, but she knew that it was going to be a hard, gritty battle. People were going to die, children were going to die and it saddened her, these children didn't deserve to be in this situation.

She had spent the last hour and a half making sure the students were all brushed up on their defensive spells, whilst the other teachers brewed potions, perfected certain charms and raided the greenhouses for plants. Anything and everything could be used as weapons and were being utilised in that way, even Sybill Trelawney had descended from her usual hideaway of the Divination Classroom in the North Tower and was busying herself.

Emily sat there and watched the clocks pendulum swinging to and fro, counting the seconds down agonisingly slowly. Her thoughts were flitting from happy memories to sad, friends loved and lost. Friends still alive, friends, who at this precise moment were preparing themselves to fight for their lives and the lives of their own loved ones. She turned to gaze out of the window, there was another friend out there, one she had no idea whether she would see again. Severus.

"Are you OK Emily?" She shook herself from her thoughts and turned to see Arthur Weasley standing behind her, smiling gently as he watched her. She nodded and shrugged slightly. "As 'OK' as anyone can be in this kind of situation..." He nodded slowly at her words and came and sat gently down next to her. "You know Emily... everything is going to be just fine..." Emily shook her head and smiled. "How is it you're always so positive Arthur?"

"I have to be... after everything that has happened to my family this past year... The Burrow, Bill, George... we have to stay positive... at least we're all still alive Emily. We have each other and that is more important than this war... don't you think?"

Emily thought over his words and they made sense, he gently squeezed her shoulder and stood up. "I'll see you later Emily... take care of yourself" She smiled up at him. "You too Arthur"

~HP~

The school boomed and vibrated as attack after attack rained down on the protective shield surrounding them. The Death Eaters had begun at exactly midnight and now all they could do was wait for the inevitable moment when the shield would fall down. There was no doubt in Emily's mind that it would fall. The students stood nervously gazing at the skies as every spell that hit the shield lit it up as though it was on fire, forks of orange light spreading through it. Emily was stood near to the Weasley Twins who were both looking sombrely at the sky. She had never seen them looking so serious before, even after George had been hurt, they had still joked with each other.

Suddenly there came a bright flash of orange, sparking through the entire shield, which appeared to shatter as if made of glass. They watched as slowly the shield fell to the ground in small pieces, almost like feathers caught in the breeze and Emily felt her heart sink right along with it. They were through the shield, and now it would only be a matter of minutes before the real battle started.

Immediately there came the whizzing and banging of spells as Death Eaters flew in on broomsticks and started the attack. Emily and the Twins threw as many spells back as they could. She dodged a flare of blue light as it smashed into the brickwork behind where she had been stood, causing the stone to explode and shower dust over her as she crouched. She stood up and threw back a spell at the rider, smiling as they were thrown from the broomstick to the ground. She ran over to where the Twins were crouching, defending themselves.

"When you say a spell... mean it! They are firing to kill..." She watched as the Twins nodded, both of them fully realising the seriousness of the situation. "I'm going down to see what we're dealing with..." The Twins nodded again. "OK Professor!" They both said together, she placed a hand on each of their shoulders, smiling at them and quickly made her way down the winding staircase towards the entrance of the school.

As she stepped into the courtyard the ground started to shake, causing her to wobble on her feet slightly, she looked up and saw Giants emerging from the Forbidden forest.

"Oh no..." She whispered into the air, Giants were not a good sign. It left her wondering what Voldemort had promised them in return for their services. The Giants rarely bothered themselves with Wizards and Witches, but here they were fighting in his name. Whatever it was he had promised them, it wouldn't be good for anyone. Screaming resounded through the courtyard as the few students there caught sight of Acromantulas who had broken through the line of statues standing guard along the boundaries. Emily turned to them. "Use the spell Arania Exumai if they get too close..."

She suddenly started to feel helpless, there was only so much she could do after all. All around there were flashes and bangs as fierce duels took place above them, the statues had been breached and now it was truly down to the students and teachers to defend Hogwarts and Harry. Pieces of brickwork rained down on them and it was as tricky dodging the falling debris as it was spells. She rooted her feet and waited as the Acromantulas came closer and closer, she had a few spells up her sleeves to deal with these damn nuisances. She would start however, with a favourite of Severus'. She smiled wryly, this spell had been created for use against the Marauders. She lifted her head and glared at the mass of black spiders, sweeping her wand in front of her she cast 'Sectumsempra', severing legs and slashing every spider she pointed at. The students joined in as best as they could and pretty soon it became clear the Acromantulas were no match for them.

It was not over though, and a lot of students had been injured already. The Giants were getting ever closer and now Death Eaters had begun to appear, dropping into the courtyard from the sky. Suddenly there came a loud cry as a mass of students and teachers, along with a few Order members flooded down the stairs into the courtyard. Emily was pinned behind a large piece of rubble as two Death Eaters fired curse after curse at her, only standing up momentarily to fire back spells. She ducked back down and bided her time, she knew all it would take was for one of her spells to hit, then she could step free of her position.

Within seconds that was precisely what happened, a well aimed 'Incarcerous' sent one Death Eater flying backwards, bound tightly in ropes, leaving the other Death Eater free to be hit by a snake as Emily cast 'Serpensortia' in his direction. The conjured snake rained bite after bite on its victim, whilst wrapping itself tighter and tighter around the Death Eaters neck. She ran over to where a group of students were being over come by a fresh wave of Acromantulas. As she helped them defeat the spiders, a large block of stone crashed down in front of them, looking up she saw to her horror the Giants had arrived and were swinging their weapons wildly at the people in the courtyard. She swept her arms in front of the students and tried her best to shield them.

"Emily! Get the students inside!" She turned to see Kingsley shouting his order at her and she nodded, gathering as many students as she possibly could and herding them to the steps, towards the relative safety of the school. The short journey was a gauntlet of life and death as they dodged spells, curses and falling debris, firing back as many defensive spells as she could, they successfully made it. There was no time for her to stop though as she immediately ran back down the steps to help in the battle. They needed as many bodies out there as possible.

A Giant swung his club near to where she stood causing her to jump out of the way, she fell to the ground. She stood up quickly as his club came crashing down towards her once more and she slashed out at his leg, watching as a deep cut appeared, blood flowing from it. The Giant let out an deep howl as it limped and tried to get its bearings. As she delivered another deep slash to his leg, a more chilling sight caught her eye. Dementors were moving in on the school, fast. She took a deep breath and summoned up her happiest thought – Sirius and cast her Patronus, sending it careening off towards the Dementors. It wasn't long before the other Order members and students Patronuses were joining her Black Dog as they chased away as many Dementors as they possibly could.

Other students cowered in fear, unable to perform the Patronus Charm, most likely because of all the horrors they had witnessed. Emily had been trying hard not to focus on the injured, on the dead that lay strewn across the courtyard, she couldn't dwell on those things right now. All she could do was try and concentrate on the job at hand. Staying alive and protecting everyone she possibly could. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of her godson and she turned to see him, Ron and Hermione dodging curses as they came into the courtyard. She cleared a path as she made her way over to them, pulling them behind some rubble as to form a shield for them. She took hold of Harry's face and searched him over, before looking over Ron and Hermione also. "Are you OK? Are you hurt?"

"We're fine Emily..." She looked back at Harry as he shouted over the noise, he tried to smile but Emily could see he was afraid. She nodded and sent a few spells spinning out towards a Death Eater who had just emerged from the school.

"Where are you going?" She needed to know, if only to accompany them. She didn't like the idea of them being out there, outside of the school alone.

"We need his snake" Emily frowned at Harry's words and turned to Ron and Hermione in turn, both of them nodding as if to reiterate what Harry had said. "Why?" She dodged as a flash of green light hit the rubble and she growled, sending the same curse back at the Death Eater, he was dead before he hit the ground. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she had meant it when she said it. She looked back at her godson and asked her question again. "Why do you need the snake?"

Harry shook his head and went to stand up, Emily's hand grabbing his coat and pulling him back down. Fire burning in her emerald green eyes. "You will tell me right now Harry Potter!" Harry's eyes widened as he heard her use a tone she had never done with him before. "We need to kill it Emily..." She nodded, satisfied that he had answered her question truthfully. "Then I will come with you..."

She peered over the rubble and fired off a few red flares, crouching back down, she stared hard into Harry's eyes before turning to his friends. "No arguments"

They all nodded, clearly relieved that she would be going with them, offering them more protection in their journey. She stood up and moved around the stones, signalling for them to slowly follow suit. Their wands ready, they quickly ran across the courtyard, firing spells in defence as they made a dash in the direction of the Boat House. Harry led the way, Emily running at the rear of the group, lest they should come under attack from behind. As they neared the Boat House, Emily saw movement from inside and quickly pushed herself in front of the children.

"Stay behind me... be ready" She whispered back at them, her wand gripped firmly in her hand as they crept closer to the back entrance to the small building. The eerie glow of the lanterns casting shadows across the windows as whoever was in there moved back and forth, clearly agitated. The voices floated out at them and Emily stiffened. It was Voldemort and Severus in there. She looked back at Harry and he nodded, they were ready. She strained to hear what was being said as they slowly made their way inside and closer to where Severus and Voldemort stood. They crouched behind a frosted window and Emily heard a low hissing noise. Her eyes narrowed, the snake, Nagini was here too.

Before she could make any plan of action, there was a flash of white light and Severus stumbled back onto the window in front of them. The next few seconds seemed to last for an eternity as Nagini attacked Severus time and time again, before Voldemort Apparated with her in tow. Silence descended on the Boat House. Emily placed a hand on the window, Severus' head resting the other side and she let out a small sob. She pushed her way past the children and round the corner until she finally saw him. Throwing herself in front of him she immediately pressed a hand to his neck, trying to stop the blood that was pouring from his wounds. She looked into his eyes and she could not stop the tears.

"Emily..." His voice came as a low whisper and he gently smiled at her, moving a hand to her arm and squeezing it gently. She shook her head, looking at her hands that were doing nothing to stop the bleeding. "I can't stop it Severus... I can't..."

Harry came and crouched beside her, his face wore shock and concern as he watched Emily struggling to save Severus' life. "Tell me what to do Severus..." The tears flowed freely down her face. He smiled and sighed. "You must live Emily... live for me..." She couldn't stop the strangled sobs that fell from her mouth, as she saw small tears flowing down his own cheeks. He looked at Harry and gestured to his tears. "Take them..."

Emily watched as Hermione fumbled in her bag, trying to find something to hold his tears. Harry took the vial from her and quickly caught a few tears.

"Look at me..." Severus said, his breathing becoming more ragged. Harry looked sombrely at his old Potions Professor. Severus smiled slightly. "You have your mothers eyes..."

And with that, Severus became still. Emily squeezed her eyes closed as another wave of tears fell from them, he was gone. She had lost another friend. She didn't know if she could take any more of this.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for reading all about Emily Dawson. I hope you have enjoyed this trilogy. Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily walked slowly back to the school. Moments after Severus had died Voldemort's voice had rasped out across the grounds. He was giving Harry a chance to surrender or he would join the battle himself and everyone would be killed. They had an hour to decide what they would do, and in that hour they could tend to the wounded and bury the dead. The tears she had cried were drying fast, making her face feel uncomfortable and itchy. She glanced down at her hands and swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat. Severus' blood was all over them.

She walked up the steps with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Each of them was silent as they journeyed into the school. There was nothing to say, no words of comfort, no words of encouragement or hope. Emily felt completely lost. She had fooled herself into thinking that Severus would make it through to the other side, that they could have a life together of sorts. All that was gone. Her second chance at love, at happiness had been snatched away from her.

The Great Hall was like a huge Hospital Ward filled with students, teachers and members of the Order all gathered around tending wounded or weeping over lost friends and loved ones. Emily closed her eyes as the wave of despair emanating from every person in the room hit her full force. She felt it too, the same exact feeling and there was nothing she could do to stop the pain that they felt, the pain that they would continue to feel. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at the Weasley family, their faces wrought with grief. Ron fell to the ground beside his brother's body, his own grief tumbling from him with no signs of stopping. Fred Weasley had died.

Emily looked down at the twin and she noted the small smile he wore, as if he'd just heard a joke, he was not meant to die. He was far too young to die. Arthur stepped forwards and gently took Emily's shoulder turning her from the scene unfolding before her. "Emily... I'm so sorry" Emily looked deep into her friend's eyes and shook her head. "It is me that should be sorry Arthur... you've lost your son..."

Arthur nodded slightly. "He's not the only one we lost tonight..." He motioned downwards and as Emily's eyes followed his hand her heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces. "Oh God no... please no..." Arthur tried to keep her steady but she fell to her knees, reaching out to her oldest and dearest friend, Remus. Once more the flood gates opened and the tears spilled as she gently stroked his face. His cold, lifeless body laying beside Tonks'. Their hands were touching, as though they had died holding onto one another and Emily couldn't bear it any longer. How many more friends was she supposed to lose to this damn war?

She stood up and turned to Arthur, her eyes cold and piercing. "Who?" Arthur looked confused for a moment until Emily repeated the question, only louder and more sharply. "WHO?" He jumped back, he'd detected her tone, a warning to tell her everything he knew. "Dolohov took Remus, Bellatrix took Tonks... I'm sorry Emily, we were too late to stop it..."

"Don't apologise Arthur... just, go be with your family..." She replied, giving him a small smile. Dolohov had killed her parents, and now he had taken her final best friend from this world. As for Bellatrix, that bitch had been irking Emily for far too long, but she would get what was coming to her. They had made a child an orphan tonight, that meant they had to pay.

Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. "Emily... don't let the anger take you... it becomes a distraction" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, nodding in understanding as she looked back at him. "I know Arthur... thank you" She watched as he went back to his family, only then noticing that Harry had joined her. "They just had a baby..." He whispered, his eyes filling with small tears as Emily wrapped an arm around him, trying to fight back more tears of her own. She had cried so much tonight, she honestly didn't think it was possible to cry any more.

"They are together Harry... that's all that matters right now" She whispered gently to her godson. She had no other words of comfort for him. He lifted his arm and looked at the vial in his hands, the one containing Severus' tears. His memories. Emily swallowed nervously as she too glanced at it. "You have to take it to the Pensieve Harry... you have to know what Severus wanted you to see..."

Harry looked up at Emily and frowned slightly. "Why would Snape want me to know anything?" She sighed. "Just take it and see for yourself..." He nodded, a look of confusion still etched on his face. Emily released him from her grip and watched as he slowly made his way from the Great Hall and towards Severus' office.

She closed her eyes and sought out the only person she wanted right now. _"Sirius, my love... are you there?"_

"_Always"_

"_Is Remus with you?"_

"_Yes... you're doing so well Patch... be strong"_

Emily felt a lone tear run down her cheek. _"I just want to be with you all..."_

"_You must wait Em... it's not your time yet. I love you..."_

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't want to continue fighting, she just wanted to give in and be with Sirius, to feel his arms around her. She knew, however, that she had to stay alive. Harry still needed her. _"I love you too Sirius"_

~HP~

Time ticked by and the defenders of Hogwarts were making plans. No one had seen Harry since he had left the Great Hall to take Severus' memories to the Pensieve, it worried Emily. Where he could be and what he could be doing, she had no idea. Suddenly there came a shout from the corridor outside the Great Hall. "They're coming!"

The crowds of people all headed outside, climbing over the piles of rubble and statues that lay across the courtyard. The sun was just beginning to rise and there indeed was Voldemort, leading his army back towards the school. Emily and a few others all took out their wands, prepared no matter what happened. Hagrid was amongst the group of people walking towards them and he was carrying something, no, someone in his arms. Emily's heart skipped a beat as they came closer and closer and she recognised the coat that the limp figure wore.

"Not Harry..." She cried out as it became obvious that Hagrid was carrying her apparently lifeless godson. All hope was truly lost in her mind and she just wanted to kill them all. Voldemort set eyes on her and she felt a cold chill run down her spine for a moment. She had not seen him since they had found out she was a spy for the Order. The look he gave her was one she matched. He wanted to kill her, and oh how she wished to kill him too.

~HP~

She threw spell after spell in Augustus Rookwood's direction, deflecting his spells with ease.

Not long after Voldemort had appeared, presenting a 'dead' Harry, things had quickly escalated. It had become apparent that in fact, Harry was not dead, and the battle had recommenced. Emily however, had not seen Harry since they had discovered with much joy that he wasn't dead. He had disappeared once more, leaving Emily to hope and pray he was safe still. Rookwood had sought Emily out, intent on tormenting her about her parent's death, of which he had played a part. Emily duelled him with almost boredom, he was not as well skilled as her. As she threw one last curse in his direction, she quickly followed it with 'Avada Kedavra', smiling slightly as he fell to the ground, dead.

"At least it was painless!" She said at his corpse, before finding herself locked in battle with two more Death Eaters. Before long Kingsley had joined her and between them they made light work of the threat, quickly heading off to help others. That was when she saw him, Antonin Dolohov, he was duelling with Arthur, and her friend looked in danger. She shot off a round of red sparks towards Dolohov, gaining his attention as they burnt holes in his cloak. Arthur turned momentarily to smile a 'thank you' at Emily as Dolohov stalked over to her. He fired a few half hearted curses in her direction, knowing that she would be able to avoid them. He wanted to play with her.

"You're mine mudblood!" He snarled at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled slightly. "I beg to differ... you and me have unfinished business" He grinned at her. "That mongrel Lupin?" Emily felt her blood boiling as he insulted Remus, immediately sending 'Sectumsempra' reeling at him. "And my parents!" She screamed as she slashed at him with the curse. He staggered backwards as deep cuts appeared on his chest, he fought back throwing 'Cruciatus' at her. She winced slightly as fire coursed through her body, but his strength wasn't one hundred percent and she was still able to stand.

"Avada Kedavra!" She cried out, ending his suffering quickly. Something that he didn't truly deserve, but she had avenged her parents and Remus. She glanced around, holding her stomach as the burning sensation died to a dull throb. Voldemort's army was losing, but a few of his strongest followers were still alive. One of them being Bellatrix who was currently duelling Ginny, Luna and Hermione. She was who Emily wanted next. She started to make her way over to the girls, in order to offer assistance when a flash of green light careened towards Ginny, who managed to avoid it.

"Not my daughter you bitch!" Molly Weasley pushed past Emily and proceeded to duel with Bellatrix, who had attempted to kill the youngest Weasley. Emily stood by, her wand ready, should Molly need any help. Bellatrix laughed and taunted Molly, but the matriarch of the Weasley family held her own, and within moments Bellatrix was dead. Molly immediately wrapped her arms around Ginny and rained kisses on her daughters head, as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. On seeing Bellatrix Lestrange fall, the last few Death Eaters made timely exits from the building, leaving only the defenders of Hogwarts standing in the Great Hall.

"Everybody... come look outside!" Everybody turned to see Neville standing in the entrance to the Great Hall and quickly made their way out to the courtyard. The sight that lay before them took Emily's breath away. There was Harry duelling Voldemort. She made to protect Harry, only to find Arthur's hand clamped tightly around her arm. She turned to her friend, her eyes pleading with him to let her go, she had to protect Harry. That was her purpose, that was the reason why all these people had died. Arthur shook his head gently. "Harry must do this himself Emily..."

She turned back to her godson and watched in awe as he did things that she had no idea he was capable of doing. All of a sudden Voldemort cried out 'Avada Kedavra' and in that same moment Harry cried out 'Expelliamus' their wands locked in a sight that Emily had only ever heard of before. 'Priori Incantatem'

Suddenly there came a ripple of gasps as it became clear that Voldemort was becoming weaker, his Killing Curse was backfiring and he was becoming the victim of it. Emily stepped forwards.

"You can do it Harry..." She said softly, willing him to keep his strength up and see it through to the end. It was as if Harry sensed her there as his eyes met hers and she smiled, nodding with encouragement. He turned back to Voldemort and summoned as much strength as he could muster, forcing Voldemort to his knees. Seconds felt like hours as slowly Voldemort was destroyed for good. Harry fell to the ground panting hard, he was drained. Emily ran over to him and swept him into her arms.

"You did it Harry... you did it!" She kissed his forehead and pulled him tight against her, so proud of her godson and what he had achieved. He was safe at last, they all were, no one could hurt them ever again.

~HP~

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Snape, Emily?" Emily chuckled slightly at Harry's question as she tended to some cuts on his face. "And say what exactly? What he was doing was a great secret, not even the Order knew about it..."

"You did" Emily paused and nodded slowly. "Yes... but that was different, and besides, I wasn't privy to everything Severus was doing... even I was left wondering if he could truly be trusted at times..."

Harry looked up at her. "He loved my mum..."

"I know"

Harry shook his head slightly. "But how? I mean... he was horrible to her!" Emily smiled. "Not all the time he wasn't... he found it hard to fit in Harry... he sought some company with Lucius Malfoy and the others because they accepted him... if we'd been more tolerant, things may have turned out different"

Emily sat down next to Harry and let out a deep sigh, one that was laced with regret and remorse. "We treated him badly... it was never our place to do so... I know I made it up with him though... he was my friend Harry, the only one I could truly speak to for the longest time, especially when I was a spy for the Order. What he did..."

"Was brave... I know. I think he was the bravest man I've ever known Emily"

Emily smiled deeply at Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. "Me too Harry, me too"

**~5 YEARS LATER~**

"You look so smart Harry" Emily brushed the shoulders on Harry's suit and smiled at him. He looked nervous. "What if I forget what I have to say?"

Emily chuckled. "Harry James Potter... after everything that you've been through in life, this is what worries you? Getting your wedding vows right?"

He smiled sheepishly at her and gave a small shrug. "I just don't want to make an idiot of myself..." Emily held his face in her hands and smiled deeply, gazing into his eyes. "You wont, you will be fine. You will be fine because I'm here with you. Ginny is a lucky girl..."

She went to continue speaking when there came a mischievous chuckling from behind her, she turned in time to catch sight of a shock of blue hair as its owner went to run away. She reached out and grabbed hold of Teddy Lupin. "What are you up to Mr?" He smiled and tried to look innocent, but it never washed with Emily.

"Oh no..." Emily turned on hearing Harry's words and frowned up at him. "What?" Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "I think you might need to change..." Emily sighed and tried not to smile as she turned back to Teddy. "You are in big trouble Teddy Lupin! Now go on... before you cause any more damage..."

He grinned and blew a raspberry before dashing out the door. Emily and Harry chuckled as they watched him leave. "You'll never believe me, but that boy is just like his father..." Harry laughed harder at Emily's words. "Really? I find it hard to believe Remus did half the things Teddy does..." Emily snorted. "I'll tell you all about it later, but first I need to get changed..."

~HP~

Emily sat nursing her Fire-whiskey, watching as Harry danced with Ginny. The wedding had been beautiful, and now everyone was being lulled into a contented state of peace as the music played out. So much had changed in the last five years, and so much more would continue to change. For starters, she would have to move out from 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry had told her it wasn't necessary, but she didn't feel right intruding in his and Ginny's home. They were married now, and soon there would be children, they didn't need her crowding the place.

She stretched in her chair and smiled, downing the rest of her drink. She was tired and needed some sleep. She stood up from the table and waved at Harry who caught sight of her, signalling she was off to bed. He smiled back and continued dancing with his new wife. Emily watched them for a few moments more and made her way back to The Burrow. She slowly climbed the stairs to the room where she had been sleeping and stepped into it, shutting the door quietly behind her. It really had been a beautiful day. She sat down on the bed and took off her boots, lying down on the bed fully dressed with a small sigh. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a photo, the one she had kept for so many years, the one of her and Sirius. She smiled as she gently stroked his laughing face.

"Soon my love... we shall be together soon" She whispered gently. Ever since Voldemort had been defeated, she had never heard Sirius' voice again. It was as if she didn't need his comfort in the dark times any more, because, there were no more dark times ahead of her. She closed her eyes and slowly fell into sleep, dreaming of Sirius and the happy times that awaited her when they were finally reunited. Finally, everything was as it was meant to be.

**THE END**


End file.
